Femme Fatale
by kerimack
Summary: After Kathryns downfall she designs an elaborate revenge scheme against all who have hurt her. Twists and turns soon arise including a surprise no one saw coming! Multi-character POV. Please R&R.
1. Comin' Up From Behind

Femme Fatal

Author: Kerimack

Rating: R

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Cruel Intentions, but I do borrow and manipulate them.

Summary: After Kathryn's downfall she designs an elaborate revenge scheme against all who have hurt her. Twists and turns soon arise including a surprise no one saw coming! Kathryn's POV. Please R&R.

Authors Note: I know, I know another long fic but I couldn't help myself. Anyway I WILL finish Time After Time this week and then alternate between this and Who Are You. If there is a particular story of mine that you want updated let me know.  
  


Chapter 1: Comin' Up From Behind

**_Cruel Intentions_**

How fucking clever. I wasn't nearly so flippant when that bitch Cecil handed me a copy of my late step brothers journal. As much as I hated to admit it I was scared because I was aware Sebastian knew things about me. Everything to be more specific. I told him things I never told another living soul so of course that was going to come back to bite me on the ass. 

Still as I stood on the steps of Manchester cathedral it occurred to me I really had no idea he despised me so much. True our relationship wasn't what you would classify as a typical step brother/step sister relationship. We did care about each other; hell I'd go so far as to say we loved each other in a twisted sort of way. He wanted me and I wanted to use that to torture him. We were two of a kind until he went and ruined it by falling for a certain blond hick.

As I flipped through the journal I skimmed what he said about me. Surprise, surprise none of it's particularly flattering. It actually hurt to read what he thought of me and before I know it I can feel a tear slid down my cheek. At the moment I wasn't crying because my reputation was shot to shit but rather pathetically because Sebastian hated me.

My eyes eventually looked up to see nearly the entire school looking at me with expressions that ranged from disgust to contempt. Fucking hypocrites! I wanted to scream at them that they weren't any better. I might have told some lies and screwed some people over but I had never raped anyone or shot a pool boy for screwing my girlfriend like I knew certain classmates of mine had. 

Before I could say anything however the new headmaster suddenly appeared behind me. Without a word the freak grabbed my hand and pulled my crucifix from around my wrist. I watched in shocked silence as he unscrewed the bottom sending my coke floating through the air on a breeze. The sanctimonious asshole then shook his head at me while my parents came out staring at me in embarrassed shock. My mother's eyes narrowed at me before she turned away and marched back into the church. I looked after her and saw the picture of my dearly deceased Sebastian looking back at me. Staring at his mocking face one thought continuously ran through my head:

Well done Valmont

Yes I was very much aware the bastard was dead but I also knew there wasn't a soul on this planet capable of taking me down besides him. Dead or not I knew he was somehow responsible. Oddly enough this only made me miss him more. 

While mummy and my step father went and had a chat with the headmaster about what to do with me I waited inside the now vacant church. Just me and that stupid photo of him wearing his smirk. Walking up to it I wiped my damp eyes and hissed at him "I hope you're enjoying this while you're rotting in hell!"

Turning away I began to pace trying to figure out what my next move would be. I looked up at the high cathedral ceiling and thought maybe if I believed in god I would ask for forgiveness. However all my religious beliefs were bullshit so I didn't see the use. I was on my own.

"This is all your fault" I told him. "If you had never fallen for that virginal hick you would still be alive and my reputation wouldn't be in the toilet. But no you had to have her…"

I trailed off as a realization suddenly occurred to me. "Of course" I muttered to myself as I turned back to his picture. "You gave her your journal you dumb prick."

It made sense that sentimental Sebastian would do something moronic like handing over her fate to the headmasters daughter. Annette being behind this also explained why she accosted me in the bathroom. Maybe if I hadn't taken that bump of coke before my speech I would have realized something was off.

Annette fucking Hardgrove. Apparently she was smarter than she looked. I knew idiot Cecil was no way intelligent enough to pull off such a plan but Annette from the little Sebastian told me about her was. It was the perfect little revenge plot. I have to admit I'd be impressed if it wasn't my life she was destroying. 

_I'll see you around campus_. Not if I see you first bitch.

My thoughts of retaliation were interrupted when the heavy wood door behind the pew opened and my parents stepped out. Ever the father of the year, Edward muttered something about going to the office as he walked passed me out of the church leaving mother and I to ourselves.

Arms crossed she looked at me with her typical put upon bored look that told me I was going to have to do some quick explaining. "Look mother I know-

"Shh" she silenced me by raising a finger like she did with her small annoying dogs. "This is what is to happen Kathryn. Headmaster Hardgrove has agreed to not expel you and not alert the police about the drugs if you meet certain stipulations."

"Like what?"

"For starters you will go into counseling five days a week. You will resign as student body president along with your other student activities. Also you will enter the volunteer work program under the supervision of Annette."

"What?!" I bellowed interrupting her. "Annette? That little bitch is the reason I'm in this mess."

Still cool and collected mother replied "that little bitch is the headmasters daughter and if you value any sort of future for yourself you'll do as he says. Now he has agreed to allow you into the dorms with free room and board providing-

"Wait, why can't I stay at the house?"

With a cold malicious smile she replied "you are no longer welcomed in my home. I'm allowing you use of the limo for one hour so you can gather your things and leave. If you don't want to take Mr. Hardgroves very generous offer then find don't, I don't really care. From this point on Kathryn you are on your own."

Hearing this from my own mother was painful but not as much as one would think. I guess you could say mother and I were never terribly close. I was more an inconvenience to her than a daughter. From a young age I always got the feeling she was looking for a reason to dispose of me. Well here was one handed to her on a silver platter. It was also completely legal seeing as I was eighteen. Guess she lucked out.

However as hurtful as she was being I was in no way about to give her the satisfaction of breaking down in tears over it. Instead I held my head up and replied "fine, hand me over my inheritance and you'll never have to see me again."

This elicited a deep chuckle from her "inheritance? Oh I don't think so."

"Daddy left me a trust" I hissed. "It's mine, you can't touch it."

"But that's where you're wrong Kathryn. You see one of the clauses in his will was I had complete control over your finances until you turn twenty five. Seeing as you've destroyed your name, not to mention damaged mine I think I have no other option but to cut you off completely."

My mouth fell open at this news. That trust was one of the only things I had left of my father besides his name sake. Not to mention it was my only means of support and she knew it. "You god damn bitch!"

"Now Kathryn I don't have time for your tantrums. I have a facial at Elizabeth Arden's at one. If I were you I'd use my time wisely by going home and gathering your things before I donate them to good will. You have exactly an hour since the locksmith should be arriving then to change the locks."

Sliding her sunglasses back on my mother turned on her heels and walked out of the church. "Mother" I called out as I chased after her "you can't do this to me, I'm your daughter for crying out loud!"

As we stepped out into the sunlight she looked back at me and replied "you should have considered your actions before leading your step brother to his death."

Stepping closer to her I hissed my voice still shaky "you hated Sebastian."

"Yes" she said smiling coldly "now thanks to you dear daughter I'm rid of both of you."

A black town car pulled up and my mother walked up to it. I followed after her my brain desperately trying to think up something to say that would make her change her mind. Just as the driver was about to close her door she stopped him and looked over at me. My eyes filled with hope thinking maybe she had taken pity on me and realized the harshness of her actions. However instead she said simply "good luck Kathryn, I have a feeling you're going to need it."

I'm pretty sure it was at that moment any goodness I might have had in me died. My own mother threw me away like a piece of trash and it taught me a lesson: people, no matter how close to you they seem, are not to be trusted. Sure I thought my mother was a bitch but a small part of me did love her.

Another tear fell down my face as I stood alone on the pavement. Part of me wanted to end it right there. I mean what was the point really? No money, no power and certainly no one who loved or even cared about me. Maybe I did deserve to be punished for my actions, karma and all that. I was a bad girl, rotten to the heart.

However the thing is I've never been one for self pity. Suicide no matter how tempting it might have seemed was the loser's way out and I might be many things but I wasn't a loser. I was also not someone who backed down from a challenge and that was exactly what this was. Just another challenge and I would win.

*              *              *              *              *              *

As I rode home I made plans about what I would do. I had very little cash on me and wasn't too keen on the idea of hawking my jewelry at a pawn shop. Still I had enough to get by for a few days and then I would see about a loan.

After arriving home to my seemingly vacant town house, I packed up about half my things from my bedroom and ordered the maid to put them in the hall. There was one last thing before I left this hell hole that I needed, the keys to Sebastian's jag. They belonged to me, the son of a bitch owed me that much.

Throwing open his bedroom door I was stunned to find I wasn't alone. Sitting behind his oak finished desk was the former virgin princess herself. As she looked up at me her expression remained calm as she said "I had a feeling you would show up here."

I slammed the door behind me as I took my first real good look at her. She wasn't much, just another blond, blue eyed farm girl with no fashion sense. This is what Sebastian choose over me? God he really was out of his fucking mind. "What the hell do you think you're doing here?"

"Well, hello to you too Kathryn. The better question might be what are YOU doing here? I heard your mother is throwing you out."

Flinching I responded "yes you'll be happy to know I'm now homeless and penniless. Is that adequate enough revenge for you?"

Annette got up from her seat and approached me, her eyes cold as she spoke "not nearly. Because of you and your petty jealousy Sebastian's life was destroyed."

"Actually" I countered "it was destroyed the day you decided to spread your legs for him."

Annette responded by slapping me hard across the face. I reeled backwards only slightly before snickering "ouch, I think I hit a nerve. What's the matter princess can't take the truth that all you ever were to him was another boring lay?"

"You're disgusting" she hissed as her small body shook with furry. "No wonder he hated you!"

My smirk fell as I asked "is that what you think?"

"It's the truth he told me himself. Right before he died he made me promise to pay you back for what you did to us and I have every intention of living up to that promise. You deserve to pay not just for everything you did to me and Sebastian but for everyone you've ever hurt."

So Sebastian was behind her revenge, I figured as much. I didn't want to care that he wanted me destroyed but I did. After all we knew each other for three long years and he threw it away because of some little bitch he knew for three weeks. Still I put my feelings for the past aside and replied flippantly "how noble of you Annette. You're going to make me pay?"

She snickered "I would say I already have. Look at what's happened to your life Kathryn. In an hours time you've lost your home, your trust fund and your precious reputation. Everyone now knows you for the miserable whore that you are, just like Sebastian did!"

My rage bubbled to the surface as I looked into her mocking triumphant face. I backhanded Annette hard across the face sending her tumbling backwards, knocking into the chaise lounge and falling to the floor. Before she could get back on her feet and attack I acted quickly grabbing the fire poker and holding it to her throat. Immediately she looked down at the sharp edge centimeters from her throat and her eyes went wide in surprise. "What was that you were saying about revenge?"

"Kathryn" she said softly the fear evident in her voice. "You won't do it, you're aren't a murdered."

Letting the sharp end poke against Annette's soft skin I asked tauntingly "aren't I? Sebastian might see is differently."

"Please" she begged in her whiny voice as she lay pinned against the floor. "Don't do this."

I waited for a long moment relishing the look of terror in her pretty blue eyes before pulling the poker away. I probably should have killed her, god knows I would have enjoyed it but in the end it was far too simple and clean. Besides going to jail over Annette wouldn't be worth it.

Calmly I turned back around and walked over to the desk. I noticed Sebastian's car keys and grabbed them before turning back to Annette who was still sitting on the ground trembling. "Oh don't worry dear I'm not going to kill you. As tempting as it would be to shove this poker through your throat I have other plans in mind. I will get my revenge but I promise it will be much more painful than death." Then with near perfect aim I threw the poker at her and it landed only inches from her head causing Annette to jump back in surprise. "See you later Annette" I called out as I left the room for what would be the final time.

*              *              *              *              *              *

I was able to afford a small room at the four seasons for two nights. Sitting in my room watching bad T.V. I decided on a course of action. A new city was definitely in order; in fact I was thinking another country entirely. However to go anywhere I was going to need money. Since my mother was my only real relative I had to turn to friends. The few I called refused to talk to me or worse yet they got on the line only to bitch me out. 

After hanging up with a particular vicious girl who blamed me for her boyfriend leaving her (it wasn't like I forced the loser to leave her) I realized I really had only one option left. So I checked out of my room and headed to see an old friend.

I'm not sure I could exactly classify Blaine Tuttle as a friend. Before my reputation was tarnished I was one of his best clients but we weren't exactly buddies. Sebastian and Blaine got along well as I recall. In fact I use to tease him about the two of them getting it on whenever he went to see him. It occurred to me Blaine might blame me for what happened and refuse to see me but then again he didn't operate like most people. His morals, if he indeed had any were loose at best.

Knocking on his apartment door I waited nervously as I realized he was indeed the only place I had to go to. If he said no I was fucked. Finally the door opened and Blaine appeared on the other side not looking particularly shocked to see me. "Well if it isn't the merry murdered herself."

"Hello Blaine" I greeted him. "I take it you heard what happened and hate me too?"

He shrugged casually "no more than usual. Come on in."

Smiling slyly I followed him into the swank apartment. He took a seat at his desk that was littered with drug paraphernalia and lit up a joint. Taking a seat across from him I guessed "I take it you read that damn journal?"

He opened up his desk drawer and tossed it across to me. "Would you autograph it for me?"

Scowling I replied "it's not funny Blaine. This fucking thing ruined my life."

"Well maybe you'll think twice before destroying peoples lives next time."

"Gee thanks for the advice but that's not why I'm here."

Blaine nodded as he began to flip through the book "I figured as much. What do you need, some merchandise at discount?"

"No" I explained "I need a loan."

For the first time that evening Blaine appeared surprised. Rising from his seat he looked me over and remarked "sweetheart you're in a $5,000 Gucci dress and you come to ME for money?"

Rolling my eyes I explained "my mother cut me off and I'm completely broke."

"And you come to me? Do I look like the bank of America to you?"

Slowly I rose to my feet and stood beside him. Staring him dead in the eye I whispered "I know you have money and more importantly I know how you earn it."

Blaine sighed and crossed his arms to his chest "don't even try to blackmail me Kathryn. One call to the papers about this and you'll be headed to the pokey right along with me."

"Blaine" I seethed losing my patients "I need this money. I have no where else to go!"

"Alright how about this I'll give you a loan but I want something in return until you pay me back."

I considered this knowing it was the only option left. There were only two things Blaine ever wanted: money which I didn't have and dick which I also didn't have. However I did have one thing left that might be worth something in his eyes. I dipped my hand into my jacket pocket and produced the keys to the jag. Setting them on the desk I explained "Sebastian's car."

Leaning over he picked them up and asked "I don't even want to know how you got your hands on these. How is this any value to me?"

"You hold on to the car until I pay you back."

"How do I know you'll come back?"

Looking out the window I remarked "the car has sentimental significance to me. I'll come back."

Blaine looked over at me then back at the keys. Finally he caved "all right you got yourself a deal." He opened the desk drawer and pulled out a check book. 

I waited as he scribbled one out to me and handed it over. It was for $200,000 which wasn't a lot but it would get me to where I wanted to be. Nodding I smiled at him "thank you Blaine, I promise to stay in touch."

As I stared to exit he called out "where are you going anyway?"

"I hear London is nice this time of year."

*              *              *              *              *              *

Kathryn Merteuil was gone.

Standing by my office window looking out at the falling rain, I mourned for the girl I once was. The name alone use to elicit awe and admiration but now was met with snickers of disgust. I needed to get rid of that name and everything associated with it so four years later Kathryn Merteuil became Kathryn Tourvell.

It hadn't been easy, in fact it had been down right hell, but I had gotten to where I wanted to be. Years of putting up with disgusting men and doing things I never dreamed I would do had put me at the top. All but single handedly I built my own mini empire. How did I do it? Well let's just say it's amazing the stock tips you can get while doing stock brokers and business men. Those fools had no idea the women working under them would a mere three years later be writing there checks and demoting them at will. 

Yes I was back on top of the social ladder only no one from my past had a clue. I made sure that my photo was rarely taken and it helped that I hadn't been back in the states in years, only on the occasional business trip. Also I had grown my hair long and on some times dyed in blond. No one had a clue about my past because it no longer existed. I burned all legal records that said Kathryn Merteuil even existed.

Why, you might be wondering, would I go through all this trouble to hide my success? Simple, when you're going after your enemy it was all about the element of surprise. Yes I had a very long memory and over the years my rage had only fueled my need for revenge.

I planned it out articulately and perfectly. All my enemies would fall and fall hard. Mother, Cecil, Ronald, Headmaster Hardgrove but most importantly the blond bitch herself Annette. I couldn't help but smirk as I thought about my plans for her. It had been a long time coming but it would be worth it.

Kathryn Merteuil might be gone but I was not. Let the games begin!

                                                - to be continued (Please Review)


	2. Ordinary Life

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn takes down her first victim and sets up another. 

Authors Notes: A few things, (1) Instead of this story being solely from Kathryn's POV as originally planned I have decided to make it a multi-character POV story. I usual don't like doing this because it seems sloppy but it couldn't be avoided. (2) This will be a DARK fic, not an angsty story per say but dark. Kathryn is EVIL (woo hoo!). (3) Time After Time will be finished this weekend. 

Chapter 2: Ordinary Life 

_* Kathryn *_

"Hmm...I love morning sex" I purred while rolling onto my back, my eyes closed in pure bliss. 

A warm hand ran over my abdomen as a crisp English accent whispered in my ear "you feel more relaxed luv?" 

My eyes opened to find Thomas leaning over me, his handsome face mere inches from my own."Most definitely" I whispered to him. 

Thomas. Oh I adored him so much, possibly more than any other man I've been with in the past four years. He was gorgeous, intelligent, clever and above all else loyal. He had worked diligently by my side for three years, never questioned a request weather it concerned work or in the bed room. We slept together whenever the need suited me and we were close but it was most definitely not a romantic relationship. He might have some sort of feelings of love towards me but that wasn't what our relationship was about and it never would be. 

Still as he pulled the sheet off of me and began making his way down my body with his mouth I couldn't help but admire the way he moved. Thomas had a nice lean body, not too muscular, and a chiseled face that showed off his intense eyes. With his sun kissed blond hair he often reminded me off Sebastian. With a slight pang I reminded myself, he isn't and never will be. 

At soon as I thought about Sebastian and my past I sudden was no longer in the mood. Sitting up I pushed him away and stared out the large window of my bedroom that had a picture-esc view. Zurich was really lovely but I missed New York, I craved it. 

"Something wrong?" He asked caressing my bare back. Thomas didn't sound necessarily concerned just curious. 

"Nothing" I sighed "I'm just thinking. We have a lot of work to get done and not a lot of time to do it in."  


"It will get done." 

As I began to think about the past four years and what it took to get me where I was today, I felt a wave of bitterness course through me. "It better" I told him icily. "I have worked too hard, gone through too much..." 

The sentence hung in the air between us. Thomas was very well aware of my past, nearly all of it and he also understood my desperate need for revenge and power. However I also knew he didn't have me completely figured out yet and I was glad for that. 

Draping a hand through my long hair he murmured "you are a fascinating women Kathryn." 

Turning back to him I noticed him studying me with his usual cool expression. For whatever reason I softened towards him as I leaned back into him. "You have no idea" 

Cupping my chin his mouth met mine in a tentative but rather unemotional kiss. I never took much stock in kissing, never saw the emotional appeal that most seemed to. Still I liked the way his body felt as it crushed against mine and the rather intimate way he held me. 

Our moment was interrupted when someone stepped into the bedroom and cleared his throat. I looked up to see another associate of mine, Drake standing a few feet away with a slightly sly smile. Tall, well built, and African American, Drake was everything Thomas wasn't physically. However like Thomas he was also intelligent, very loyal, and some times took me to bed when the need suited me. He had worked for me a few months longer than Thomas and proved to be a good friend along with an allie. However I also had no need for romance with him either. 

"Sorry to interrupt Kathryn" 

Scowling Thomas told him "you might want to try knocking next time." 

"I'll do that" Drake replied with a smirk. They both eyed one another like two cats getting ready to pounce. Believe it or not they usual got along just fine. However jealousy could be a powerful thing, especially with men. Sometimes I found it amusing but other times, like that morning it got on my nerves. 

Touching Thomas's arm I glanced at him sharply which told him to knock it off. Getting the hint he looked back at Drake and asked "what is it?" 

"Just got some info I thought you would be interested in." 

I rose from the bed not bothering to hide my nakedness. What was the point? I had long ago given up on modesty. Draping a long black kimono over myself I headed out of the bedroom with my boys following behind. Entering the spacious living room I spotted the maid cowering in the corner. "Out" I ordered before taking a seat on the plush chaise. "What do you have for me?" 

"Well for starters I had that money we discussed transferred to the account this morning. It's completely legit and better yet untraceable." 

"The first piece against Ms. Hardgrove is now in play" Thomas explained as he handed me an early morning martini. 

I grinned for the first time since I woke up that morning. "Good, anything else?" 

Sitting down across from me Drake continued on "I've cleared up your schedule for the next several month so we should have no pressing concerns before we leave. Oh and this arrived for you" he handed me a crisp, heavy, vanilla piece of paper that read: 

_You are cordially invited to the wedding of Court Reynolds and Cecile Caldwell._

__

_The ceremony will begin at 12:00 sharp at St. Timothy's on May 7, 2003_

__

__

Four years ago getting sent an invite to such an occasion would have sent me into a rage. Now however I chuckled "how lovely." Looking up at Drake I cocked an eyebrow and asked "however did you score such an invite?" 

"Well Kathryn Merteuil most likely wouldn't be welcomed" Thomas explained. "But of course they wouldn't turn down an opportunity to invite Ms. Torvelle." 

"How true!" I laughed as I glanced back at the invitation almost whimsically. "It would really be a lovely wedding, too bad they won't get a chance to find out." Crinkling the paper in my hand I tossed it carelessly away and asked "when are we leaving?" 

Drake stood up offering me his hand "the plane is ready whenever you are." 

Getting to my feet I linked my arm with him and told them "well it looks like we're going to New York." 

_* Annette *_

I missed Maine all ready. Twenty minutes in the city among the traffic and blaring noise and I was homesick. Don't get me wrong there were things about New York that I loved. If not I would have started my business up north like originally planned. However even though it always took some getting use to I had to admit I missed the city. 

"Here" I yelled at the cab driver who was most definitely not from America. "This is fine, thank you." With a jolt the cab came to an immediate stop and I got out handing him the money. Standing on the crooked pavement I looked up at the tall building before me. It wasn't much to look at, but by the time I was done with it, it would be everything I dreamed. 

Rushing inside I looked down at my watch knowing I was already late. "Owen!" I called out when I stepped in to the musty office that was a complete mess. "Owen are you here?" 

I had only ever been to the building on one other occasion so I had to stumble around to find my way. After about five minutes of walking around, exploring my new surrounding I began to think I had been stood up until I felt a hand of my shoulder and a voice in my ear "like it?" 

"Oh!" I jumped suddenly "you scared me Owen! I was starting to think you weren't here." 

Running a hand through his sandy colored hair he smiled "sorry about that, I was upstairs on the phone. Did you just get here?" 

"Yeah mid town traffic was a night mare" I sighed exasperated. "I'm so glad we got a place in Chelsea."  


"Yes we definitely lucked out. I guess it's finally happening, huh?" 

Nodding I practically squealed with delight as I spun around looking at my new home away from home. This place and what I hoped to accomplish with it had been a dream of mine ever since I dropped medicine sophomore year of college. You see that was when I met Owen, when we were both attending Northeaster together. We were both pre-med but we felt that becoming doctors just wasn't as fulfilling as it should be. Owen and I bonded over our need to make a difference in the world and a year later we came up with the idea for something that we believed would change a lot of people's lives. 

GATT, which was short for Guiding All Towards a Better Tomorrow was a program we started that helped people of all walks of life get a new start on life. Instead of going on welfare we helped people get jobs, looked after children of parents who had to work, and counseled teens. We had been doing it out of a YMCA for the past two years until we finally gathered enough money to buy our own place in the city. 

"God can you believe it after all this time" I said unable to hide the amazement from my voice. Turning to him suddenly I asked "ok you have to tell me where you got the extra cash. Did your parents finally cave and give it to you?" 

He laughed "no way. After I dropped pre-med they promised to never give me another cent for as long as I lived. The money, you're not going to believe this, came from a grant from a major corporation." 

"Who?" 

Owen waited a beat before saying "the Liuetrem Corporation! Can you believe it? After all that applying to every company and business know to man one of the biggest in the world volunteered. Volunteered! I mean I never even thought to apply to them because they're so new and in demand right now but last week one of the assistants or whatever to the CEO calls me up and tells me they've been hearing amazing things about GATT and want to get involved. We don't even have to meet with them or anything, they just wired the money!" 

I stood there too speechless to speak. Finally I gripped my friend by the arm and yelled "that's incredible! My god Owen, it's like a dream come true!" 

"You're telling me" he laughed completely elated "after all that hard work, it's finally paying off!" 

So overwhelmed with this news I threw my arms around Owen and held him tight laughing. At first it was just a friendly, affectionate hug. Then I moved in to kiss his cheek but my mouth landed more on his mouth. Our almost kiss, if you can call it that, lasted only a brief second before we both quickly broke away. "I'm sorry" I muttered totally embarrassed. "I didn't mean." 

"Yeah I know" he said looking towards the floor. 

The thing was I had been friends with Owen for a long time but it had never gone beyond friendship. I cared for him deeply and on a certain level loved him but it was just as a friend. Then when we started GATT and started spending even more time together our relationship seemed to change somehow. It deepened and I began to see my old friend in a different light. However it could never happen because Owen was involved with someone and I was very, very, married. 

There was a long awkward pause between us before I finally realized I had to be somewhere. Glancing down at my watch I said "damn! I'm late." 

"Late? You just got here."  


Giving him an apologetic smile I explained "I know, I'm sorry but this old friend from high school is getting married tomorrow. Tonight is the rehearsal dinner and I promised to stop in and see her before hand. I'm going to be in the city for the weekend so I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay?" 

Smiling he nodded "great I'll call you tomorrow." 

I turned to leave when he called out to me "wait a second that mysterious husband of yours wouldn't happen to be in town would he?" 

Sighing I turned around and replied "no, Richard is working and couldn't make it. Besides the bride and groom our my friends not his." 

"Well do you think I'll get to meet the man of mystery soon? I'm starting to think you're just making him up." 

Laughing I swatted him playfully. "Yes of course he's real! It's just he's busy and you never come up to Maine!" 

"I can't help it" he shrugged "all that fresh air drives me nuts." 

"Well I promise I'm going to either get him down here or get you up there soon. You're right it's ridiculous you've never met before but that will change soon." 

"Ok" he nodded in a way that said he didn't really believe me. "Get out of here, don't you have a dinner to get to?" 

I gave him one last smile before heading out the door thinking about my husband and Owen. For awhile I hadn't wanted them to meet but now it was most definitely time. Now that everything was going along so smoothly, what could possibly go wrong? 

****** 

"Welcome back Ms. Hardgrove" Alice the Caldwells downstairs maid greeted me as soon as I stepped into the house. 

Smiling I tried my best to hide how uncomfortable I was. I wasn't a girl who grew up around money but a small farm in Kansas. After moving to New York I attended Manchester Prep which was a school filled with wealthy kids. Even though I had been exposed to this lifestyle for years now it still made me a little hesitant. Visiting the Caldwell house especially made me feel this way because all around me were things that screamed money. 

"Hello Alice, is Cecile around?" 

She pointed me towards her bedroom before disappearing to the sitting room. Approaching the door I knocked softly then entered "Cecile?" 

Sitting on her large four poster bed with her back towards me she turned around at the sound of her name. Her dark eyes were filled with tears as she gave me a weak smile "hey Annette." 

Immediately I sat beside her and wrapped a comforting arm around her. "Oh honey what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, I'm fine" she hiccupped in between her words. "It's just...I'm not sure I can go through with the wedding!" 

She barely got the last word out before she began to sob loudly onto my shoulder. Smiling sympathetically I caressed her dark hair as she cried. This was a scene I was all too familiar with. Cecile Caldwell was a few years younger than me and more than a little flighty. She was a sweet girl don't get me wrong, but just the slightest thing brought her to tears. 

Pulling her face from it's spot on my shoulder I forced her to look at me. "Cecile, what's wrong this time? Is it Court, did he do something?" 

"No!" She exclaimed wiping her eyes "Court is wonderful, it's me! I don't think I love him, not as much as I love Ronald!" 

I wasn't too terribly shocked this was about Ronald. Ever since high school Cecile had been having an on again off again fling with him even though she was going steady with Court. Apparently she was in love with him but her mother forbid the relationship because Ronald didn't have enough money or the right skin color. 

"Oh Cecile" I sighed "I thought you broke things off with him?" 

She nodded profusely "I did! I promised myself I would forget all about him but then when I was trying on my dress again I found this picture of us together and I couldn't help it, I called him. We talked and he admitted he still loves me and I love him but how can I love him if I'm marrying someone else?" She babbled as tears continued to fall down her face. 

"Okay, now Cecile you know I'm not the biggest fan of Courts and I really do think you can do much better but if you're going to marry him you're going to have to give up Ronald. It would be unfair to both of you if you continued to see him even though you were married. Marriage vows are a very sacred thing Cecile." 

"I know" she sighed as she slumped at the edge of the bed. "It seems impossible to stay with one person for the rest of your life. How do you and Richard do it Annette?" 

I was about to say with trust and complete honesty until I remember that brief kiss I shared with Owen only a little while ago. All though I loved my husband there was no way I could tell him about what happened between us. Noticing that Cecile was impatiently waiting for an answer I responded with a shrug "I love him a lot and I trust him with my life." 

"Well I do trust Court but he doesn't trust me. He won't even let me be friends with Ronald." Getting to her feet suddenly Cecile stamped her foot against the ground and pouted "oh this is all Kathryn's fault!" 

My eyebrows shot up in surprise at the familiar name I hadn't heard in some time. "What do you mean Cecile?" 

"Well" she exclaimed "if it wasn't for all her lies Court wouldn't even have found out about Ronald. That nasty bitch ruined so many lives." 

Nodding I replied "I agree, but Court still would have found out about Ronald eventually." 

"I guess" she sighed as she sat back down beside me. "You ever wonder what happened to Kathryn?" 

Snickering I told her "I try not to think about her but yeah sometimes." It was true that in the past four years my mind did occasionally wander back to the beautiful brunette who trashed my life and so many others. Touching my neck I recalled how she held that poker to my neck and nearly killed me. It wasn't something you forget easily. Still I knew I had long since moved on with my life and hopefully, wherever she was Kathryn had too." 

"I wouldn't worry about her Cecile. After what happened to her she's probably passed out on some street corner." 

"Yeah or working one!" 

_* Kathryn *_

Stepping out onto the tarmac the New York air hit me like a fresh breeze. The sun was shinning brightly as me and my entourage left the plane and headed to the black limo awaiting us. I slid on my black sunglasses as my long dark hair wiped in the wind. 

Riding in the back seat with Drake, Thomas, and Tony one of my bodyguards I felt giddy. Maybe I should have felt nervous or apprehensive about what I was going to do but all I felt was pure, uninhibited joy. "Did you get it?" I asked Thomas. 

Sliding his hand into his dark suit he produced a smile translucent vile and put it in the palm of my hand. "That should do the trick quite nicely." 

"Good" I replied putting it in my purse. 

We rode in silence before the limo parked across the street from the Upper East Side apartment complex. Before I got out Drake stopped me "are you sure you don't want one of us to go with you, just to be safe?" 

I smiled as I brought a finger to my lips and touched his cheek. "I'll be fine. Just stay in the car and I'll be out when it's done." 

Getting out I headed right into the building with no problem and found his apartment right away. Thomas had the foresight to have a key made of the apartment so getting in was a sinch. As expected when I arrived no one was there so I took the opportunity to make myself at home in my ex's place. 

Court's apartment was big and was stylishly decorated. I assumed that was his mothers doing rather than his nit wit fiancee. Touching his things and walking room to room I searched for something but I wasn't sure what. I had dated Court for over a year before he dumped me for that naive little girl. At the time I thought he was just after fresh meet, I didn't think he really cared about her. However here we were four years later and not only were they still together but he was marrying her. 

When I came back to the living room I spotted a picture of Court and Cecile that looked like it was taken at the beach. They were smiling like two idiots from a JcPenny catalog. Shaking my head in disgust I took a seat and gazed at the picture with utter disdain. 

It was soon after I arrived that the front door opened and Court came in whistling. He walked into the room and his mouth literally fell when he spotted me sitting there. I couldn't help but smile at how dopy he looked. It amazed me I thought I could have loved this idiot at one time. "Kathryn" he gasped. 

"Hello Court" I purred drawing out his name. "Miss me?" 

"I-I...this is a...I mean" he stuttered as he continued to stare at me dumb foundedly. Finally he seemed to get his bearings "Kathryn what are you doing here?" 

"Well" I explained pleasantly "I heard about your wedding tomorrow and I came to give you my congratulations." Putting the picture back where I found it I remarked "she really is such a lovely girl." 

"Yeah she is" he muttered. "So where have you been all this time?" 

I shrugged "Europe mostly." 

He nodded as he started to give me a appreciative once over. "Well I got to say Europe DEFINITELY agreed with you Kathryn. You look fantastic." 

It took all my self control not to roll my eyes at him. Four years and the boy hadn't changed a bit, he was still all about pussy. However I hid my true feelings for him under a mask of calm and a seductive smile "thank you Court. You don't look too bad yourself." 

He shrugged "well you know I work out and such." Court slid up to me with his trademark smirk firmly in place "so tell me how did you get in here?" 

"The door man let me in" I smiled coyly. "Would you like me to leave?" 

His eyes stared down by dress at my tits before he shook his head "no, not a chance. We haven't even gotten to catch up yet." 

Still smiling I leaned in like I was going to kiss him but instead pushed him back onto the chair I had been occupying a few seconds earlier. His handsome but dull brown eyes flashed in excitement as I straddled his lap and my black skirt slid up my thighs. "So you never answer my question, did you miss me?" 

"Oh yeah" he laughed as I ran a hand down his chest. "Man, you smell awesome!" 

I laughed as I brought my mouth to his ear and told him "well to be fair Court I'm sure a dumpster would smell good to you after all that rolling around you do with those twenty dollar hookers." 

Immediately Court's head jerked up and his body went stiff as he demanded "what?" 

Pulling away I smiled knowingly "come on Court, I and I'm sure most of Manhattan knows all about your extra curricular activities. Screwing around behind your poor fiancees back. She doesn't have a clue does she?" Putting my finger to my lips I pretended to think as I mused "I wonder what would happen if someone helped her get a clue?" 

"That's it" he said pushing me off of his lap. "You're out of here. I knew you coming back would lead to no good!" 

I laughed as I got to my feet and fixed my skirt. "You never could handle the truth. Just relax Court I'm not going to tell her a thing, I was just playing with you." 

Turning away from him I walked over to the bar and poured a scotch just the way he liked it. Only this time however I added my own special ingredient in along with it and made sure it was well hidden. As I made his drink Court stayed seated and spat in a huffy voice "you know some people aren't going to be pleased to see you after all the shit you pulled." 

I chuckled darkly "oh I imagine most of them won't be but I'm not really worried about that." Taking his drink I handed it to him "here drink this, you need to loosen up." 

Court glanced at it apprehensively before quickly downing it. As he finished it off he asked me "what does that mean? Why aren't you worried?" I didn't answer him only smiled with fake sweetness. Rolling his eyes he got to his feet and stood over me "fine keep your little secrets. It doesn't matter anyway because I am marrying Cecile tomorrow but before that I would like to have a little fun." 

Before I could ask him what he meant by that he grabbed me and kissed me hard on the mouth. All I could taste was the alcohol and it was starting to make me queasy not to mention bring up a lot of bad memories. Pushing him away I told him "I think I should be leaving now." 

I took one step in the other direction before Court roughly grabbed my arm and literally pulled me into the bedroom all the while I screamed at him to let me go. However he ignored my protests and threw me down onto the bed. Given he out weighed me by a hundred pounds I was completely trapped underneath him. "Get off me NOW!" I yelled. 

"Shut up!" He yelled as he attempted to get my panties off. "You want this and you know it bitch!" 

Somehow as we struggled I managed to a hand free and grabbed for a vase sitting on the bed side table. I brought it down hard enough on his head that he immediately rolled off the bed clutching his head. "God dammit!"  


Getting to my feet I felt a little shaky but still strong. This was hardly the first time Court had done something like this, though in the past he usually succeeded. Watching him wither on the floor in pain I kneeled down besides him and hissed "tsk, tsk, you should know better than to fuck with me by now Court." 

He attempted to lunge at me but I was on my feet before he could. "You fucking bitch! You're nothing more than a conniving whore and everyone knows it!" 

Shaking my head I told him "you know in a few hours from now you're going to be seriously regretting you said that to me Court." 

"Meaning what?" 

I only smiled at him as I turned and left him to pull himself off the floor. 

****** 

"In other news, Court Reynolds youngest son of business tycoon Garret Reynolds is in critical condition tonight after his car went into a tree on a country road in Bridgeport. Apparently Reynolds was on his way to a rehearsal dinner for his wedding to social light Cecile Caldwell that was planned for tomorrow." 

"Police have ruled that the accident was most likely the result of drugs and alcohol that were in the young man's system. Rumors have circulated that Reynolds has had a ongoing substance abuse problem but was trying to get clean. As of tonight no one from the Reynolds family has commented about the tragedy but we will keep you informed as the story progresses." Turning to her left the perky anchor sent it over to her co-anchor "back to you Bob." 

Rolling my eyes I flipped the television off as I stood alone in the hospital waiting room. Of course I was glad to be alone because I needed to stay inconspicuous. If someone spotted me they might get the idea that I had something to do with poor Court's accident. 

Well it wasn't like I didn't warn him. I told him not to fuck with me but of course the stupid bastard did anyway and now he was paying for it. The very idea brought a grin to my face. 

Standing in the doorway I looked down the hospital corridor towards Court's room. Cecile and her idiot mother were standing out side the door talking with the doctor. Whiny bitch that she was, Cecile was sobbing as her mother held her and told her to keep it down. The Reynolds to no one's surprise were no where to be found. Most likely they didn't want to be associated with their son's latest blunder. 

Finishing up the awful coffee from my styrofoam cup I bided my time as I waited for my opportunity. Finally the Caldwells and the doctor left, heading to the elevator. Throwing my cup carelessly over my shoulder I walked discreetly to his hospital room and then snuck inside. 

Court lay of his back, his face covered in bruises and his body hooked up to all sorts of machines. I stood for a moment admiring my handiwork before approaching the bed. Reaching out I touched his face gently causing his eyes to flutter open. It took him a moment to focus on me before he realized who it was standing over him. His eyes went wide in alarm as he whispered "you..." 

"Hello Court, how are you feeling?" He said nothing just shook his head and tried to speak but nothing came out. "Not too good I take it. Well I did warn you that in only a few hours you would be regretting treating me the way you did." 

"You...how?" He choked out. 

Smiling I leaned in and whispered "it was quite simple actually. I just slipped a little something in your drink, then had one of my associates tinker with your car a little, then viola! You did the rest." 

A tear fell down Courts face as his lips trembled. "W-why...did...did you?" 

Touching his hair I explained "I know you might think it has to do with Cecile but not really. I got over you leaving me for someone so unworthy. No this was for the Harvest dance. Do you remember that night? You and me on the beach." Thinking back to that night I felt ill all over again. Glaring at him coldly I continued "I begged you to stop but you wouldn't listed. Then you let Andy and Phil get on me. God you didn't care that I was crying or screaming...then you left me all alone on that beach and never mentioned it again." 

There was a slight flicker of recognition of Court's face as I told him this. Struggling for breath he muttered "I didn't...mean..." 

"That's why I did this to you and why I will do this to you." His eyes looked at me questioningly as I turned my attention to the heart monitor beside me. I knew exactly what buttons to push and I lightly dragged my finger over them. "Court what do you think will happen if I slow down the machine?" 

"Kathryn, don't...please" 

I noticed him go for the call button but I kept it from his reach. Smiling sympathetically I said "tell me something first. Court did you tell anyone you saw me earlier?" 

"No" he replied shaking his head as best he could. "No...I swear." 

I nodded "I believe you." I pulled my finger away from the machine and watched as his eyes relaxed before I pushed the precise button hard. Immediately Court started to convulse and tried to call out but his voice barely managed a whimper. I watched in perverse delight as he withered in pain the same as I had that night of the beach. 

"Please Kathryn" he begged struggling for air as he clutched his chest. "Please..." 

I pulled my hand away for only a moment as I whispered to him "not good enough. I'll send Cecile your best." 

Then pressing the button one more time I watched as he groaned in pain a final time before the life slowly drained from his body. When he was still and I knew he was dead I set the machine back to normal then kissed him good-bye. 

Turning back around I quietly left the room the same way I came without a single soul seeing me. I made my way down the back corridor sliding my sunglasses on as I reached the door and went out into the night. Standing at the back exit of the hospital I pulled my back leather gloves off and tossed them into my purse while pulling out a cigarette. 

My limo soon came around the corner and Drake stepped out his expression cool as ever. "Everything go as planned?" 

I grinned taken a drag off my cig "like clockwork." 

"Glad to hear it" 

Looking up into the night sky I laughed "god it's good to be home." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	3. Colorblind

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn repays a debt while Cecil thinks she's about to get everything she wants. However a strange twist leads her world upside down. 

Authors Note: I finished the last chapter to Time After Time at school only before I could edit it and send it out the computers got shut down for the week for repairs so I won't be able to update it for a few days. In the meantime I'll try and get this story updated a few times. Another thing, this story will be fourteen chapters long (all named after the different songs from the CI soundtrack so if some of the chapter titles seem odd there's a reason) and when I called Kathryn EVIL in the last A/N that was an understatement. She'll look practically wholesome in my other stories compared to what she does in this one. Enjoy! 

Chapter 3: Colorblind 

_* Kathryn *_

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes" Blaine greeted me as casually as could be. It had been four years since we'd seen one another but he acted as if it was only yesterday. 

Standing in the hallway outside of his apartment I asked "well are you going to invite me in or are we going to stand here all day?" 

After giving me a final once over with his hesitant eyes Blaine moved aside and offered "come on in Kathryn." 

Smiling I removed my sunglasses as I walked past him into the apartment. The last time I had visited Blaine he had been living at his parents place right outside the city. However his new place which was located a couple blocks from my own townhouse was pretty swank. Exquisitely decorated in mostly modern pieces, with art decorating the walls that only a gay man would pick. Walking around the room knowing Blaine was watching my every move I commented "nice place Blaine. It appears you're doing okay. The pharmaceutical industry must we doing well." 

He leaned against a heavy wood desk in the living room as I made myself comfortable on one of his couches. "Yeah I do all right, some of this was even obtained legally if you can believe it." 

I chuckled "are you telling me you got a normal job?" 

"Please" he huffed "don't even joke about that. No when daddy kicked the bucket last year I came into a sizable inheritance." 

"Must be nice" I murmured as I thought back to my own supposed inheritance. When my father, who I barely knew had died of an early heart attack I hadn't been terribly upset. Besides I knew he had arranged for me to be taken care of financially for the rest of my life. However that plan fell through when my own mother decided to screw me over and steal what was rightfully mine. I knew even if that fucking journal had never come out she would have found a way to take my cut of the family fortune. 

"Well you don't look like you're doing too bad" Blaine commented waking me from my thoughts. "Still if you're here for another loan..." 

"No actually I'm here to repay my debt." Getting to my feet I pulled a check out from my clutch and handed it to him. I then walked over to the mirror and examined my reflection while watching Blaine react to the sizable fortune I just handed him. "That should about cover it, right?" 

Blaine's usual blasé expression vanished as his mouth fell open and his usual quick tongue fumbled for words "um...yeah this should...Kathryn this has a few more zeros attached to it than we discussed." 

Turning back to him I pretended to take it from him as I suggested "well I could take it back and make it the $200,000 we discussed if you prefer." 

Holding on to the piece of paper tightly he laughed "no, no this will be fine." 

"Good" 

"So not to be an asshole Kathryn but where did you get money like this to throw around? I mean is it legal?" 

I nodded "completely." 

"Oh then it must be one hell of a sugar daddy you have." 

I rolled my eyes at the suggestion and hissed "no moron the money is all mine. I earned it all by myself." 

Looking at me skeptically he asked "how?" 

"Take a look at the name on the check." 

He did and read out loud "Liuetrem Corporation. I don't get it, you work for them or something?" 

"No" I explained patiently "I own it. Kathryn Tourvelle" I explained holding out my hand as if meeting him for the first time. 

Shaking my hand he muttered "holy shit. Are you meaning to tell me you took that measly $200,000 I gave you and turned it into multi-million dollar company?" 

"Of course not. I only used your money to get the hell out of here so I could start over fresh. I got the money to start my company using much more creative ways that I'll just leave to your imagination." 

Blaine nodded his head in approval as he put the check into a desk drawer. "I must admit I'm very impressed. Valmont probably would be too." 

Frowning I said "do me a favor and don't mention his name any more, okay?" 

He studied my curiously before shrugging his shoulders as if it was no big deal "sure. Now not to sound ungrateful or anything but I get the feeling you're after something else. What is it?" 

I smiled knowingly "you're right there is something else I need your help on but first there's the little matter of a certain car. You still have it don't you?" 

He laughed as he opened up a small decorative box sitting on the desk. Blaine pulled out the shiny keys and handed them over "but of course." 

With the cold metal finally in my hand I smiled. Aside from my revenge, the jag had been the other reason I had been desperate to get back to New York. Sebastian's prized car finally belonged to me after all these years. Twirling the keys in my hand I looked up at him excitedly like a kid at Christmas and asked "where is it?" 

We left the apartment and headed down to the underground parking garage. Filled with mustangs, Mercedes, a Porsche and several town cars I couldn't spot my car until Blaine pulled out a remote that opened up another hidden garage. As the door opened my smile widened when I saw the 1956 jaguar roadster come into view. It looked shiny and new as if nothing had touched it in four years. 

As we approached it I ran my hands across the surface as I admired my new baby. "God it's even more gorgeous than I remember." 

"Yeah, it's just a car" Blaine sighed looking at it the same way people look at an ordinary sofa. 

Rolling my eyes at his lack on enthusiasm I asked "did any one know you had it?" 

"Not a soul. A few days after you took off blondie came by asking about it but I played innocent and told her I hadn't seen you or the car." 

"Good boy" I praised him. "I can't wait to see the look on that bitches face when she sees me in it." 

"You mean you're sticking around town?" 

"Of course and I'm not leaving until I see Annette and all those other people who fucked with me go down. One by one." 

"Well it's good to have goals" Blaine laughed then stopped when a sudden realization played out over his face. "Wait a minute, you wouldn't happened to have something to do with Reynolds taking a header into that tree last week would you?" 

Looking up at him my eyes locked with him as I coldly said "what if I did?" 

Blaine shrugged completely unfazed "hey what do I care if some bigoted, beer guzzling, asshole croaks. I'm just curious about how serious you are concerning this revenge plot, because you know I might enjoy being let in on some of it." 

Laughing I walked over to him and whispered in his ear "well then you're in luck because the favor I need involves my next victim." 

"What is it?" Blaine asked the excitement evident in his voice. 

"Do you happen to be in touch with any of Ronald Clifford's friends who might be able to assist me with something?" 

_* Annette *_

I hated funerals. I mean of course most people do but I was only twenty two and already I had been to more than my fair share. It was hard and painful even when you weren't particularly fond of the deceased as was the case with Court's funeral. 

It had been held at a cemetery in the city where all the rest of the Reynolds men had been buried including Garrett Reynolds, his father. Court's mother and step father, along with his two older brothers, several friends, the Caldwells, and Cecile and I had attended. Surprisingly it had been a nice day and after the priest had finished his summon all of us got back into the limo's and headed to the Reynolds townhouse where the reception was being held. 

The sudden accident that had claimed Court's life had come as a shock to everyone but most of all Cecile. It was no secret that Court frequently abused drugs and alcohol but according to Cecile he had gotten clean a few months ago and was planning on having a new start with their marriage. Apparently she had thought wrong and now Court was permanently in the ground. 

Cecile had been the only one to cry at the funeral and I had done my best to try and comfort her. While her parents left in their own car we rode to the reception in another limo by ourselves. With a sympathetic arm around her I tried my best to make her feel better as she cried on my shoulder "I know how upset you are Cecile but you have to remember you have so much to live for." 

"No I don't!" She sobbed loudly "I was going to be Court's wife but now I have nothing! My life is over." 

"Oh Cecile" I sighed. Maybe she was being just a tad over dramatic but that was Cecile for you. No matter what, the girl could never downplay her emotions and I suppose that was what I loved about her. "Honey, I promise you, you have so much more to look forward to. You have school, and your family and friends. I know it seems like you'll never meet anyone again but one day you will and-" 

"Oh my god!" Cecile said suddenly bolting from my shoulder the tears ceasing. "Annette, how could I have forgotten? Ronald!" 

"What?" I asked a little confused by her sudden mood shift "what about Ronald?" 

"Duh! Now that Court is dead we can finally be together! I mean he's not seeing anyone and he told me he loves me." Wiping her wet face she smiled giddily as she explained "no way can my parents keep us apart, especially since, you know they feel bad for me now. It's like that time after my hamster died and then I accidentally broke mom's vase but I didn't get in trouble cause they felt too guilty to yell at me. This is just like that!" 

Gawking at her I tried my best to hide how appalled I was at what she was saying. "Cecile, I know you might be hurting right now and going to Ronald might seem like an easy solution to get over Court but it won't make you feel better." 

She laughed happily "that's now what I'm doing. I love Ronald and I always have. Now that Court is dead we can be together and live happily ever after!" 

"Well don't you think you should spend a little time mourning Court before getting back together with Ronald?" 

"No" she said with an annoyed sigh as she began to fix her make up. "I mean what if some other girl gets to him before me? Besides Court is dead so what does it matter if I sit around talking about it forever." 

"I guess" I replied not sure what to say. It of course was completely insane, not to mention a little unfeeling for her to just run back to Ronald but I knew there was no stopping her. Plus I had to remind myself that this was Cecile and she had a much different upbringing that I did. Lets just say spoiled is putting it lightly. 

Cecile seemed to pay little mind to what I was saying to her. Instead she called back to the limo driver "can you stop here please? I'm getting out."  


"Cecile" I said utterly exasperated. "What about the reception? People are expecting you to be there." 

"Well can't you, like, make up an excuse for me or something? Please Annette!! I really, really need to see Ronald now!" 

A part of me wanted to tell her no and to make her go to that reception but I knew if I did that Cecile would just act obnoxious the whole time anyway. Relenting I sighed "okay fine I'll tell them something." 

"Yes!" Pulling me into a tight hug suddenly she gushed "thank you Annette, you are the best friend in the entire world! I'll call you later and tell you everything that happens." 

"Okay" I said forcing a smile as the door opened and she got out of the car. "See you later Cecile." 

Without another word she slammed the door and was gone. I sighed shaking my head at her. She was young and hopefully she would either grow up soon or grow out of her immature phase. Hopefully. 

Since Cecile wasn't going to the reception I didn't really see the point in me going. Like I said I wasn't too fond of Court or his family for that matter. Instead, I decided to go see Owen. As the car started back up I pulled out my cell phone and dialed my husband. It took him a while before he picked up "hello?" 

"Hey honey it's me" I told him trying my hardest to sound chipper. "I just got back from the funeral. It was so awful and Cecile was so upset." 

"Uh huh" he replied sounding bored. 

"Well anyway I'm skipping the reception so I think I'm going to have some dinner with Owen and I'll call you later-" 

"Owen?" Her interrupted "you're having dinner with him? I thought you were coming home." 

"Oh Richard" I sighed "don't be mad. He's my friend that's all." 

As soon as I said it I remembered that kiss from the previous day. So maybe there was more than friendship between us but I refused to let anything come between me and my husband, including my feelings for my oldest friend. 

There was a long pause of silence on his end before he came back on sounding surprisingly pleasant. "You know you're right baby, I'm sorry I over reacted." 

I began to relax a little as I told him "that's okay I forgive you." 

"Good, so if you don't mind I'm having Victoria over for dinner, since you won't be here." 

"Victoria?" I echoed as I thought of the knock out blond he worked with who was always all over him. "Rich I'm not sure that's-" 

"Well I have to go Annette, I'll see you when you get back." 

Before I could protest I was met with a dial tone. I listened to it for a moment before pulling the phone from my ear and closing it while images of Richard and Victoria ran through my head. It wasn't that I didn't trust him but things had been strained between us lately and this was only adding to it. 

I decided then instead of going to Owen's that I would head back to the hotel to get my things then go back to Maine. No matter how I felt towards Owen my marriage came first. 

_* Cecile *_

"Oh Ronald I'm so happy!" I exclaimed as I threw my arms around him. 

He laughed and pulled me against his chest, kissing the top of my head "so am I baby, so am I." 

The smile on my face just wouldn't leave but I couldn't help it. This morning when I woke up I had been so sad thinking about Court but then I remembered what Annette said about being happy. Well there was only one thing that made me happy and that was Ronald! 

Yeah it was sad about Court dying and all, I mean I would miss him but Ronald was the real love of my life. After the funeral I went home and called him up. I told him I needed to see him right away and ten minutes later he was at my front door. We talked for a little while about Court then I kissed him and asked him to make love to me. Ronald seemed a little hesitant at first until I told him this is what I wanted so he took me to bed. 

So here we were laying wrapped up together in my bed totally happy. He was the person I wanted to spend the rest of my life with and now I could. Now Ronald and I could live happily ever after just like the princesses and their princes in the fairy tales. 

After awhile I noticed Ronald wasn't talking. Pulling away I sat up on my elbow and asked "what's wrong, why are you so quiet?" 

"It's nothing" he smiled kindly. "Just, as much as I want to be with you Cecile, I'm not sure it's going to happen?"  


I frowned at him as a nervous flutter entered my stomach "what do you mean? You don't want to be with me?" 

"Oh course I do" he replied touching my cheek softly. "I love you Cecile, you're my girl but your parents will never let this happen." 

"Yes that will!" I yelled at him "and even if they don't like it, I don't care. I'm a grown women and they can't tell me what to do!" 

He nodded as he sat up a little covering himself with my Little Pony sheets. "Yeah but they do still pay your bills." 

"So I could get a job." 

Ronald laughed "doing what?" 

"I don't know" I answered softly, slightly embarrassed for getting laughed at. "You don't think I'm smart enough to get a job?" 

"No baby it's not that" he smiled cupping my face. "I just think we have to look at this realistically not to mention the fact that your fiancee just died." 

I knew he was right but I didn't care. I loved Ronald and he loved my so why should we wait? Throwing my arms around him I yelled "I don't care, I just want to be with you forever!" 

He tried to say something else but I cut him off with a kiss. Ronald returned it and soon we were once again rolling around in my bed. However just as it was getting to the good part my bedroom door flew open and mother and daddy can in. "Cecile what the hell is going on!" My mother yelled loudly "and what are you doing with HIM?" 

"Mother!" 

"Mrs. Caldwell, Mr.Caldwell this isn't what you think" Ronald said grabbing at his clothes that were on the floor. 

"Oh it most certainly is!" Mother hissed "how could you do this to her you pig? Her future husband just died and already you are perverting her with-" 

"Mom it wasn't him. I asked him to come over and I took him to my bed!" I called out as I slipped my nightgown back on. My father who was standing by the door quietly said nothing as usual. I think he was too afraid of my mother to speak up. 

As she gawked at me in shock Ronald put on his shoes quickly and told me "I think I should be leaving." 

"That's probably a good idea" my father told him as he moved aside so Ronald could exit. 

Watching him walk out the door yet again I began to cry. "No Ronald please!" However he didn't listen and instead left. Feeling suddenly angry I looked over at my mother and yelled "I love Ronald and there is nothing you can do to keep us apart. I am almost twenty years old, I'm an adult!" 

My mother laughed cruelly "don't be ridiculous Cecile, you're still a child. That boy is only using you for your money and status." 

"He loves me and we are going to get married!" 

"You most certainly will not" she huffed as she stormed over and grabbed my shoulders roughly. "As long as you are living under my roof and I am paying your bills you will do as I and your father say young lady is that understood? That includes who you date." 

I pushed her away and stormed over to my closet. One of my suitcases from the last trip I took to the Hamptons was still in there. I grabbed it and threw it on my bed. "Fine then I'm not living here anymore. I'm leaving!" 

For once my mother was completely speechless. Finally in a softer voice she spoke "you don't mean that." 

Holding my head up I replied "yes I do. I'll go stay at Ronald's house." 

The softness that was on her face quickly vanished. Instead of giving in like I thought she would she told me "okay have it your way Cecile. But know if you walk out that door you won't be able to walk back in. If you leave then you're no longer welcomed back." 

It hurt to think my own mother would banish me but I didn't care. All I cared about was Ronald and without her standing in the way we could finally be happy. Tears were falling down my face but I wiped them away. "I don't care, I'm leaving for GOOD mom." Before she could say anything more I went to the bathroom, slammed the door and began to cry. 

_* Ronald *_

Later that night I sat in my apartment staring out at window deep in thought. Of course as usual I was thinking about Cecile. As long as I had known her, I had loved her. She was beautiful but there was this innocence and sweetness to her that I just adored. Most New York girls, especially the one's from the upper east side were so jaded and boring but there was something special about Cecile. 

However she was also incredibly naive. I knew it was impossible for us to be together, it was a fact I had accepted long ago but she didn't seem to understand. She was determined to make it work no matter the consequences. 

Now like I said I did love her but I also did have a life outside of her that I valued. My music and my Juliard scholarship were very important to me and I knew with just one phone call the Caldwells could take it from me. That's why I began to realize that maybe keeping my distance from her was for the best. 

I was just about to call her to try to let her down gently when there was someone at my door. I lived in a comfortable apartment close to Juliard but I rarely had people over. There was really too much going on in my life to bother with partying so I was surprised that I was getting a visitor this late at night. Opening the door I was greeted my one of my teachers who I had last year. "Mr. Phillips, this is a surprise." 

He smiled at me in his usual casual way. Wes, as he made everyone call him, was one of the youngest teachers and everyone, including myself looked up to him. Kind, patient and an all around good guy he helped me a lot not just with music but with my studies as well. "Hello Ronald, I'm sorry to just pop in on you but I was across the street having dinner and I remembered you lived over here. I thought I would come up to see how you were doing." 

Smiling I moved aside "well come on in, you're welcomed any time you know that." 

He came in and we talked for a little while about music and our lives. I tried to not bring up Cecile but about twenty minutes into the conversation Wes asked "so how is that girl you were involved with before? You still seeing her?" 

Wincing I replied "yeah sort of, it's complicated." 

"Well tell me about it" walking over to the kitchen he pointed to a bottle of wine I had out that someone gave me as a gift. "Do you mind?" 

"No go ahead. In fact can you pour me a glass, I could use it." 

"Sure" 

As he got our drinks I told him about Cecile. "I really love her and I probably always will but her parents man, I mean they'll never let it happen but she can't see that. It's not like I grew up in the projects for Christ's sake, my father is a doctor for crying out loud! They just can't get past the skin thing." 

"That's too bad" he commented sympathetically. 

Just then the phone rang and I picked it up "hello?" 

"Ronald it's me" Cecile's voice answered sounding more than a little upset. 

"Hey baby, what's wrong?" 

"I finally did it, I left the house!" 

"What?" I asked surprised. 

"Yeah I left so I'm on my way over now. I told you we would be together." 

"Yeah" was all I could manage too shocked my this sudden turn to say much more. 

"My taxi is here. I'll see you soon, I love you Ronald." 

"Me too" I answered before hanging up the phone. 

Wes came back in and handed me my glass. Without thinking I downed it quickly and he watched me with concern "everything all right?" 

"Cecile's on her way over to move in." Sitting down on the couch I muttered "what am I going to do?" 

"Tell her the truth, that you aren't ready for it to happen." 

"Yeah but what am I...what should I...sorry I'm feeling a little drowsy." 

He nodded as he sipped his wine calmly "well you drank that wine awfully fast." 

"I guess" suddenly the room seemed to start to spin and my eyes got heavy. Letting my head fall back against the couch the only thing I remembered was Wes standing over me before I passes out. 

****** 

Something was happening to me. As I began to regain consciousness my eyes opened but my vision was still incredibly blurry. How ever that wasn't what worried me. My face was crushing into the pillow and I was being held up somehow on my knees. I could feel myself rocking but more importantly I could feel something invading my body. Hard, big and very painful. 

At first it hurt so bad and I felt light headed to a point that I couldn't concentrate. I also found that I couldn't move my body. It was rocking but not by me. After a few minutes with a feeling of absolute terror I realized what was happening to me. I was being fucked. 

The sound of heavy breathing and grunting filled the room that was most definitely male. Unable to turn my head to see who my assailant was I listened to the voice muttering "yeah...uh...yes..." 

It was Wes, one of my most trusted mentors was fucking my ass. When I realized the truth I tried to call out and get away but I couldn't. My body wouldn't cooperate and when I called out it was barely more than a whimper. Upon hearing me make such a sound Wes moaned and laughed "oh yeah, that a boy." 

Once again I tried to move but got nowhere. It hurt so bad I nearly wanted to cry not only from the pain but from the utter humiliation. As the fog began to lift from my brain I tried to figure out a way to stop my rape. 

However the horror only continued when moments later I heard my front door open and Cecile call out "Ronald, where are you? I'm home!" 

I prayed to god she wouldn't come in and see me like this but my prayers went unanswered. A second later the bedroom door swung open and Cecile came in. Her beautiful mouth fell open as tears formed in her brown eyes. I desperately tried to plead with her but nothing came out of my mouth but grunts and whimpers. It was as if my mouth was full of cotton balls. 

"Roanld...oh my god!" 

Wes continued to fuck me but I heard him call out to her as he thrust "sweetheart do you mind? We're kind of in the middle of something." 

Her eyes fell upon mine as she yelled "how could you do this to me...this is why you didn't want to be with me!" 

Overcome with tears she ran out of the room as I attempted to yell after her. I some how managed to get out her name clearly but she was already gone. I myself wanted to cry but my body wouldn't even allow that. All I could do was lay there and take it. 

_* Cecile *_

My life was over. I thought Ronald was in love with me and wanted to be with me but I was wrong! Not only did he not want me but he was gay! I couldn't believe my eyes when I walked in on him and that other man. It was disgusting but most of all it hurt that he rather be with him than with me. 

If all of that wasn't bad enough I now had nowhere to go. My parents told me when I left the house I wouldn't be welcomed back. However it was late and I didn't know where else to go so I got a taxi back home thinking that they would just forget about what they said. 

When I arrived back at the house the door man wouldn't let me pass. "Mrs. Caldwell said you are no longer welcome and I am not to let you up."  


"But-but that's my home!" 

The old cranky doorman just scowled and replied "that's not my problem ma'am. I was told you weren't allowed up so I can't let you in." 

Sighing I told him "well can I at least talk to them and they can-" 

"They left for the evening miss." 

I thought about trying to sneak past him but what was the point? My parents didn't want me anymore. Turning away I tried to think of where else to turn. My other friends in the city would never let me stay with them especially if they found out my parents disowned me. Then I had a sudden realization, Annette! She would let me stay with her. 

Remembering she was staying at the Pennsylvania across from the train station I got another taxi and went over right away. However when I went to the front desk to find out which room she was in the receptionist told me "she checked out this afternoon ma'am." 

"Oh" I replied defeated. Now truly having nowhere to turn I opened my wallet to get out some money thinking maybe I could get a room. It took me a moment to realize my parents made me give them my credit cards when I left and I had only $5 in cash on me. 

Turning away I walked back outside where it was raining hard. I started to cry when I realized I was truly all alone. No friends, no family and no Ronald. The city was big and dark and I had nowhere to turn. Dropping my suitcases onto the ground, I slumped against the building and slid down onto the hard, wet pavement. 

Sitting their for what seemed like hours I cried while people walked by me completely unfazed like they would a homeless person. Well now I was homeless person! I began to cry even harder at the realization, when a limo pulled up to the sidewalk. At first I thought it might have been my mother until a pair of slim legs stepped out. A women got out of the car wearing a long black jacket with a hood. She walked up to me then kneeled down. Pulling her hood back I nearly gasped in shock when I saw it was Kathryn! 

Smiling she said "hello Cecile." 

"Kathryn" I whispered as my mouth hung open "what are you doing here?" 

Her face full of kindness she said "I'm here to help you." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 

  



	4. Coffee and TV

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn takes Cecile in for a price while Annette is in for one hell of a surprise. 

Authors Note: I wanted to apologize for not putting a note in my last story about the rape scene. Don't know what I was thinking, that was really stupid. Anyway, I'll try being more careful in the future. In this fic however there in one scene that I guess in semi-consensual sex. It's a little like when Sebastian blackmailed Cecile into going down on her in the film only a little harsher. 

Chapter 4: Coffee and T.V. 

_* Kathryn *_

Cocaine and coffee were quickly becoming my breakfast of choice. Say what you will about my habits but it can't be worse than eating greasy, artery clogging eggs and bacon everyday. In any event I needed my stimulants to help me keep alert and my mind sharp. I had too many balls in the air so to speak to let drop. 

One of Blaine's 'guys' had dropped off my breakfast that morning. Sitting in my large office, located in the west wing of my townhouse, I emptied out my purchase on the heavy mahogany wood desk. Using the sharpest end of a business card someone had left me, I separated the stimulant into three lines. I snorted them quickly, but not too quickly. There was no sense in bleeding all over my beautiful new desk. 

As the drug began to take affect I sipped my coffee calmly and swung around in my chair to look out at the view before me. Drake really did a great job finding me the perfect new home. It was a gorgeous old town house that had completely been renovated. Even bigger than the Valmont home, it had three floors filled with rooms with hard wood floors and wall paper in rich colors. To top if off my office had a great view of the reservoir in Central Park. 

Still for all I had I craved more. I hadn't come to town for the great views or the perfect home. No, my one and only focus was on revenge. Four long years of work and sacrifice had given me money, power, and a few people who cared about me but it wasn't enough. Ever since leaving New York I felt this emptiness in me that needed to be filled. I'm sure a misguided shrink would tell me in was on account that I never felt loved but I beg to differ. The only thing that would fill this emptiness was knowing that all who had crossed me and made my life unbearable for those years would finally get what was coming to them. They were all going to pay. 

My grand plan was already underway. Court had been the first and in many ways his death was just a test. Could I really go through with it? More importantly, could I get away with it? The answer not surprisingly to both those questions was yes. I found myself barely affected by taking Court's life. Maybe that made me some sort of monster but I didn't care. 

After him I had moved on to Ronald who in actuality I had nothing against. He was only a tool I used to get to Cecile. Although I did get some satisfaction in knowing he now knew how it felt to be fucked and used just like he had done to me. 

That left the final three: mother, Annette, and of course little Cecile. Unlike Court who I let go somewhat painfully but quickly, there downfalls would be slow and torturous. I would play with them until there was nothing left and then squash them right quick. 

First up was Cecile who after her horrible night I had allowed to stay at my place. She had been suspicious of me when we first met up again but I had quickly convinced her of my sincerity. "I've changed Cecile, really I have but if you don't want a place to stay" I smirked at the memory of how fast she jumped into my car. 

"Kathryn?" 

At the sound of her familiar, whiny voice I scowled then quickly softened my expression as I turned around to face Cecile. Standing in front of me in a pair of Scooby doo pajamas (I shit you not) she smiled tentatively as she slid a strand of dark hair behind her ear. "Good morning Cecile" I greeted her "I trust you slept well?" 

She nodded "oh yeah, your house is so awesome. Not even the Davenports have there own sauna in their guest bathrooms!" 

Nodding patiently I gestured for her to sit down across from me. "So what are your plans now that you're no longer living at home?" 

Frowning she shifted uncomfortably in her chair. "I'm not sure, I mean I don't really know. I was going to stay with Ronald until" before she could get the sentence out she started to sob uncontrollably. 

At first I just staid in my seat glaring at her in disgust for this sudden outburst of emotion. Jesus this shit was fine when she was fifteen but she's nearly twenty years old now! Finally unable to take any more of her wailing, I got up and put a comforting arm around her. "It's ok Cecile, just be happy you know the truth now rather than after you moved in with him." 

Last night, after I picked her up, Cecile and I had a little heart to heart about Ronald. She confessed to me about the fight she had with her parents and then what she walked in on in Ronald's apartment. All the while I sat there trying to keep a straight face, a little like I was trying to do now after Cecile exclaimed "but I don't understand! It usually gets, you know, big and hard when we're together!" 

"Maybe he's bi" I offered stroking her hair. 

"It's still icky!" 

Having had enough of her bratty mouth for the time being I made her look up at me as I told her "well it sounds like the relationship is over for the time being Cecile. Obviously Ronald has moved on so it's time you do the same." 

"But I have nowhere to go!" she exclaimed. "My parents won't let me back in the house and they won't even take my calls. I can't stay with any of my friends and I have no money to stay in a hotel. Oh Kathryn, what am I going to do?" 

Once again she started to cry only this time it was all over my new Chloe jacket. Pushing her away forcefully I got to my feet and offered "you could stay here if you wanted." 

Immediately she stopped crying and looked up at me in surprise then a large smile spread across her face as she squealed "yes! Thank you Kathryn! We're going to have soo much fun together" she gushed as she pulled me into a tight hug. "I'm sorry about all the nasty names I called you and how I told everyone you were a slut bag whore and everything." 

Giving her a tight smile I moved back behind my desk. "There are a few stipulations though. I'll allow you to stay here Cecile and I'll give you spending money but only under the condition that you earn it." 

"How?" 

"You are going to get a job." 

"A job?" she spat out incredulously "are you for real?" 

"Completely" 

"But I can't get a job!" she exclaimed. "I'm a Caldwell and my mother says Caldwell women don't work." 

I wasn't terribly shocked by this bit of news. I'm sure Mrs. Caldwell was spending her valuable hours grooming Cecile to become a miniature version of herself. Sighing I asked "well what were you planning on doing with the rest of your life?" 

"I was going to be Court's wife." 

Quickly loosing my patients with the rich-bitch version of Forrest Gump in front of me, I inquired icily "and when that fell through? Aren't you in college or something?" 

"Yeah but it's not like we actually learn anything Kathryn" she scoffed at me like I was the idiot. "Me and my sorority sisters just go to like, the fun classes, with the cute teachers." 

"I see, well things will work a little differently around here Cecile. If you want to stay you WILL get a job. You will earn your keep the same way I had to." Smiling I explained "but don't worry I cleared up the perfect position for you in my company. You will work for me starting tonight at a party I'm throwing for a few associates and international clients." 

Completely glossing over what I just told her Cecile smiled enthusiastically "a party, cool!" 

"Yes but remember you will be working tonight." 

"What do I have to do?" 

Smiling slyly I told her "you'll see." 

Before she could question me further the cell phone she had tucked in her pocket went off. "Oh that's me." Picking it up Cecile smiled "hellooh hi Annette." 

Acting quickly I pulled the phone away from Cecile and whispered to her "don't say anything to her about where you are staying or who you're with. She would never understand." 

Cecile stared at me in confusion for a moment before putting the phone back to her ear. "YesAnnette I'm fineno, I'm staying with a friend, you don't know her." I smiled at her in satisfaction while I leaned back and finished the rest of my coffee. 

_* Cecile *_

Everything was turning out better than I hoped! Not only did I get to stay in Kathryn's super cool house she was giving me money too not to mention she was being so nice to me. After everything that happened I was sure she hated me but I guess she got over it. 

I wasn't a complete moron though. After I ran into her last night at the hotel I still didn't think she was all different and changed but I needed some place to stay even if it was with that witch. However I began to think maybe she really had changed after we stayed up almost the whole night talking. Kathryn really was very smart and made me realize some important things about Ronald that I never realized before. 

The only downside to all of this was she actually thought I should get a job. I really didn't want to spend this whole party working so as I got to thinking I decided maybe I would try to talk Kathryn out of it. I mean I just wasn't one of those people made to work. That's what servants and maids were for. 

After taking a nice steam in my bathroom I came out to find one of the maids laying a dress down on my bed. "Ms. Tourvelle wishes you to wear this tonight ma'am. The party will begin in an hour." 

When she left I looked over the dress which was black and very low cut. It was pretty and sexy, just the type of thing my mother always forbid me from wearing. As I picked it up I was a little hesitant at first until I reminded myself that I was no longer living with my parents and that I was an adult. Smiling I picked up the dress and ran into the bathroom with it. 

A little over an hour later I was dressed and ready for the party. Excitedly I slipped on a pair of earning I had brought from home before leaving my bedroom. As I made my way down the staircase to the first floor everyone turned to watch me. Smiling as they all admired me I looked over the small group and realized that there were no women. There was only about ten or so men, all dressed in suits and all older than me. 

Standing among them I smiled nervously until I saw Kathryn make her way over to me. She was wearing a long white dress and her long hair was up. Smiling she wrapped an arm around me and kissed my cheek "you look lovely Cecile. Are you ready to get to work?" 

Still very confused about what exactly I was supposed to do I replied "uhsure. What do I have to do?"  


"You are going to entertain my guests" she whispered in my ear. Before I could ask what she meant by that she turned to the men and brought me forward. "Gentleman this is Cecile." 

Two men first approached me, one was about thirty and sort of cute, the other was older and bald. "It's very nice to meet you Cecile" the younger one said kissing my hand. 

The older guy turned to Kathryn and remarked "she's very lovely." 

Laughing she told them "play nice boys." 

I watching still confused as Kathryn walked out of the room and went and sat in the bar area with a black man. I wanted to follow after her but the two men took me by the arm and led me to the couch. The rest of the group joined us and one guy got me a drink. 

For a little while it actually wasn't bad. All the men were really nice and asked me lots of questions about school and my sorority. They laughed at everything I said and refilled my drink when ever I asked. Then things started to get weird. One of the older guys named Tony started to rub his hand up my leg and then said "well Cecile why don't we go back to the bedroom now? I think I speak for all the guys here when I say we're more than ready." 

I looked at them confused "bedroom?" 

"Yes you've definitely wet our appetite to see what you can do?" Another guy said as he kissed my neck while John helped me to my feet. 

Looking around the group of eager men it took me a moment to realize what they wanted. They expected me to have sex with them! Biting my lip I said "wait a minuteI have to go." 

Quickly I pulled away from them and headed out to the door when Kathryn suddenly appeared in front of me. Her face hard she asked "where do you think you're going?" 

"Kathryn" I whispered loudly. "They want me to have sex with them!" 

To my great shock she simply shrugged and said "so?" 

I gaped at her "Kathryn, theyALL expect it! I can't do that!" 

"Why not?" 

"Because it would make me a" 

"Cecile" she sighed grabbing my shoulders "you will entertain them for the night if you expect to stay here any longer. However I'm not going to force you so if you want to leave you can, I'll have one of the maids pack your things." 

My eyes began to well up with tears as I pleaded to her "but, but I have nowhere to go!"  


"I'm sorry but that's not my problem Cecile. I told you if you wanted to stay here you had to earn your way but if that's too hard for you to do than leave." 

I thought if I started to cry Kathryn would give in but she just stared at me with a blank face. Looking back at the men who were all leering at me, I decided there was no way I would go through with it so I headed for the door. Before I could get very far Kathryn called out to me "oh I forgot to tell you Cecile, your mother called earlier. She told the maid to tell you she's sending over emancipation forms for you to sign." 

Turning back to her I asked "emancipation?" 

"Yes it means that legally you're on your own." 

Legally? I didn't know you could do that. Standing there in Kathryn's beautiful home I began to think about where I would go if I really did leave. Nowhere I realized, I had nowhere to go. It looked like I had no other choice than to do what Kathryn wanted. 

Walking back up to her I held my head up and said "ok I'll stay." 

"Good girl" she smiled as she led me back to the men. 

I smiled at them as they once again took me by the arms and started to lead me upstairs towards the bedrooms. As I climbed the stairs surrounded by men, I looked over my shoulder to see Kathryn standing at the bottom sipping champagne and smiling. I didn't really understand why Kathryn wanted me to do this but I wasn't about to question her and be put back out on the street. 

When we got to my bedroom everyone came inside and I noticed one of the men lock the door. Another shut the blinds while someone put on some music. Standing awkwardly I wasn't sure what to do so I just stood there and let then do it to me. Sure enough a few hands came out and pulled my dress off. 

I couldn't see any of them too well because of the dark but I could feel them. At first the feel of there rough hands on my body felt sort of weird. Then Tony whispered to me "you know Cecile, you really are beautiful." 

"Thank you" I smiled. Just then I felt a hand tweak my nipple and I let out a soft moan. After awhile of this their touches started to feel good. When they led me back to the bed I didn't tell them no. Instead I laid back and tried to enjoy it. 

_* Kathryn *_

Technology is a beautiful thing. Four years ago I sat in front of a video monitor waiting for Ronald Clifford to just make the slightest move on innocent little Cecile. Now, thanks to the miracle of video I watched on the big, flat screen T.V. in front of me as Cecile got fucked six ways to Sunday. Reclining back in my seat I watched with perverse delight as she got the innocence fucked out of her by three men at the same time. 

Before my little party I made sure to set up some video cameras in the bedroom so I could watch as the events unfolded. Truthfully I thought Cecile would cry during her little gang bang or at least whine but to my utmost surprise it appeared the slut was enjoying herself. That would change once the thrill of the orgasm wore off. 

"Enjoying yourself baby?" Drakes low voice whispered in my ear as his hand crept down my body. 

"Immensely" I purred while watching Martin, a forty year old Swedish business man give Cecile some back door action. "However not as much as her." 

Drake snickered "you would think being treated as a whore would dampen her enjoyment a little." 

My smile fell away and I murmured "give her time. A few more of these parties and it will kill any goodness she has left in her." 

He was quite for a moment and when I looked over at him I notice him studying me with concern. "You all right Kathryn?" 

"I will be" I sighed trying to force some unpleasant memories from my head. "Now that the first initial steps with Cecile are taken care of it's time to move on to my next target. Is everything ready for tomorrow night?" 

"Yes Thomas made sure everything is in order." 

I nodded "where is he anyway?" 

"He had some business with his brother in London. He should be back tomorrow morning." 

"Oh poo" I sighed playfully "watching Cecile play is getting me all worked up. I was hoping he could help me relieve some tension." 

Drake chuckled as he leaned over me and brought his mouth close to mine. "Well I'm here baby and I'm at your service." 

Smiling I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a kiss after turning the volume down on the T.V. He kissed me hard and punishing as I ran my hands up under his shirt, caressing his dark skin. As we broke away I whispered "do you want me?" 

"More than anything" he murmured looking me dead in the eye. 

Licking his earlobe I whispered "then take me." 

Drake needed no more incentive and two seconds later he picked me up forcefully from the chair and carried me back to the bedroom. Cecile wasn't the only one who got royally fucked that night. 

****** 

The following morning I entered Cecile's bedroom to find her still asleep, half dressed, spread out across the bed. I stared down at her in disdain before turning around and opening the shades. As soon as the bright sunlight hit her she began to stir. When her eyes finally opened I smiled brightly at her "good morning Cecile." "Morning" she mumbled back. "What are you doing in here?" 

Taking a seat beside her on the bed I pulled a wad of cash from my Prada jacket and handed it to her. "I thought you would want your cut from last night. The gentlemen were all very impressed with you." 

Immediately Cecile sat up as her eyes went wide at the money. Grabbing it she looked down at in awe "wow, all of this is for me?" 

"Yes you earned it. Now I already set up another date for you tonight and I really think-" 

"Wait a minute Kathryn" she interrupted me. "I don't think I can do THAT again. I mean just one time was one thing but that's it. I'm not a hooker!" 

Using all my self control not to go off on a tangent at the nit wit, I inquired calmly "then what are you going to do?" 

"I don't know" she shrugged. "Maybe I'll take my money and get a room someplace." 

"Won't that get a little lonely?" 

The look of defeat in her eyes told me I was right. Cecile was quiet for a moment before she said "I'm thinking of maybe getting back together with Ronald." 

I should have known this was coming. Things get tough and she was more than willing to go running for comfort even if it was from her queer boyfriend. Luckily I knew just the buttons to push with her. "Ok, I understand Cecile but I think there is something I should tell you before you call him." 

"What?" 

"Well you see after the first time Ronald and I had sex he asked me...he asked if maybe next time we could invite his buddy George to join us." 

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed "you're lying!" 

"No honey I'm afraid I'm not. I hate to be the one to tell you this Cecile but EVERYONE knows Ronald is gay. Why do you think your parents were so against you two getting together?" 

Cecile's eyes looked away in confusion as she admitted "I thought it was because he was black. How could I have not known this?" 

"People only show you the sides of themselves they want you to see Cecile" I told her knowing just how true that was. "Now since Ronald is out of the picture, what do you say to that date tonight? He's a very important client of mine who is looking to have a good time while he's in the city." 

Blinking out of her fog Cecile shook her head "I don't think so Kathryn. I told you I don't want to be a slut for hire." 

"Cecile" I said brushing her hair to the side "it's just sex. You are just doing what you normally would do with a guy only you're getting paid for it and admit it, you had fun last night." 

She shrugged "I guess so, a little bit." 

"Well then there you go. You get paid for doing something you enjoy." When I saw she was still hesitant I offered "tell you what, after a few weeks, if you are doing a good job maybe I'll consider promoting you to one of my assistants." 

"Really?" Ceceil gushed suddenly excited. "Ok then since you put it that way I'll do it only...um...it's just one guy this time right?" 

I smiled "yes I promise." 

"Good" she sighed "cause I'm sort of sore." 

Laughing I pulled her into a hug. I wasn't laughing at her but the fact that I forgot to tell her that her date for the evening was a fifty five year old man. 

As I got off the bed I started for the door when she called out to me "where are we going tonight?" 

"Annette's party" 

Cecile's face wrinkled in confusion "Annette's party? She invited YOU?" 

Smiling confidently I told her "yes, in fact I'm the guest of honor." 

_* Annette *_

"A little to the left guys" I instructed two of the party planners who were hanging a banner over the large screen T.V. They did as instructed as I smiled in satisfaction "perfect.' 

It really was. What started as a small gathering of friends associated with GATT was quickly becoming a large gala to celebrate the launching of our new organization. At first I thought it was strange that we were getting all these people calling us telling us they would love to come to the party but not only that they wanted to donate money as well. It all seemed so strange yet wonderful until Owen explained that the Liuetrem corporation was footing the bill to host a large party and not only that, but they had been responsible for all the invites. 

It was of course wonderful and I was very grateful but I just kept waiting for the other shoe to drop. This was all almost too easy. 

"Hey it's looking good, isn't it?" 

I turned at the sound of Owen's voice and found him dressed for the party. He normally was very handsome with his tall, lean body, soft brown eyes, and perfectly cut brown hair but tonight Owen looked even more amazing dressed in an elegant black tux. "Wow look at you" I gushed. 

Giving me an appreciate once over he smiled "look at you. Man, Annette you look amazing." 

"Thank you" I replied smoothing out the fabric of my cream colored floor length dress. "God can you believe this place? I can't believe we got the building completely renovated in only a few weeks!" 

Owen nodded in agreement "well it's all thanks to the Liuetrem company. I'm still stunned they're throwing us this huge party. Oh and I just got word from one of the CEO's assistants that she's coming." 

"She?" 

"Yeah the founder of Liuetrem is a women and she is so impressed with GATT that she wanted to see the place for herself. Isn't that awesome?" 

"Completely" 

Sensing my hesitation Owen asked "what's wrong, you're making that face." 

I smiled "it's nothing just...I don't know I keep getting this feeling that something is going to happen, something bad." 

"Annette" he sighed as he cupped my face in his hands "I promise you nothing will go wrong tonight. Our dream is finally coming true and nobody can stand in our way." 

I smiled at his optimism and I was so touched my his kindness that I did something that surprised even me. Leaning forward I let my body press into his and I gently kissed his lips. At first Owen was hesitant and didn't kiss me back but after a moment I felt his lips move against mine and his grip on me tightened. 

Unlike the first kiss this was very real and not by accident. I had done it and when I realized what I had done I pulled away from him quickly. "Um...I-I probably shouldn't have done that." 

Blushing profusely Owen replied "hey don't worry about it, it's ok." I wanted to say something else to him, tell him it was not a mistake but I couldn't get the words out. However before I could say anything Owen stammered "I-I have to go. See you later." 

Watching him walk away I immediately realized the mistake I had made. I was married and I loved my husband so why had I kissed Owen? Sure Richard and I were having our problems and we seemed to be drifting away from each other more and more but I wanted my marriage to work, didn't I? 

****** 

An hour into the party the CEO of Liuetrem still hadn't shown up and Owen and I were avoiding each other. Richard hadn't been able to make the party and I was a little disappointed but I tried to focus on being a good hostess. Everyone who was anyone in New York seemed to have shown up. Most were interested in GATT but mostly the only thing anyone was talking about was the mysterious benefactress of the party. I too was more than curious about who this women was. 

After talking with my father for a bit I was going to go to the ladies room when I felt a hand on my arm. Turning I saw it belonged to Owen who gave me a small smile "I've been looking everywhere for you." 

"You have? Look Owen about what happened-" 

He nodded "we can talk about that later. I just got word that Ms. Tourvelle just arrived. I thought we could give her a great entrance. You know try to stay on her good side." 

I smiled "yeah that sounds like a smart idea." 

"Ok I'm going to tell Michael to cue the lights." 

As he disappeared back into the crowd I looked up at the huge T.V. screen above that was telling all about GATT. At the end it said 'brought to you by the Liuetrem corporation.' Staring at the companies name I noticed something strange for the first time. Liuetrem was Merteuil spelled backwards. Huh, that was odd but it had to be just a coincidence. 

As I thought about the name suddenly a voice over the loud speaker announced "ladies and gentlemen please help me give a warm welcome to the women who made this all possible tonight...Ms. Kathryn Tourvelle!" 

At the sound of that familiar name I wiped around just as Kathryn Merteuil walked in on the arm of two men. My body trembled in shock as I watched her come in with that confident, cool smile of hers. Half the room was just as stunned as I was while the other half applauded. 

Soon her eyes fell upon mine and when they did her smile widened. Approaching me she said "hello Annette, it's good to see you again." While I gawked at her totally speechless she stepped even closer and pulled me into a hug. Before I could say anything she whispered in my ear "I'm your new boss." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	5. Praise You

Femme Fatale 

Summary: A shell shocked Annette refuses to be Kathryn's victim as the party continues on after hours. 

Authors Note: Just wanted to point out something brought up in a review. Kathryn is _very_ evil in this but I promise no children will be raped or hurt during this story. In fact no children will even be in this story. Believe it or not even I have limits (albeit very few) 

Chapter 5: Praise You 

_* Annette *_

Kathryn Merteuil, I couldn't believe it. Even as I stood there stiff as a statue as she embraced me in a room full of strangers it still didn't seem real. For a moment what she said about being my boss didn't even register with me. All I kept thinking was she CAN'T be here after all these years. Not now. 

However as I quickly came back to reality and realized I wasn't in the middle of some nightmare, I broke free from her and demanded "what the hell are you doing here Kathryn?" 

Kathryn was the picture of cool and grace as she explained "the Liuetrem corporation is my company. We are the one's who are sponsoring you and this party-" 

"What game are you playing" I interrupted her my voice filled with malice. "You're Kathryn Merteuil not Kathryn Tourvelle and you most certainly don't own anything!" 

Kathryn did nothing but stare at me blankly as the handsome blond man beside her who spoke with a British accent, addressed me "if I may, Liuetrem is indeed Ms. Tourvelles. I'm one of Kathryn's assistants and believe I talked with your partner...Owen on the phone concerning the grant for your little project. Do you need some sort of proof about the matter?" 

Keeping my eyes on Kathryn I said "no I don't doubt that she does own the company. However I know you Kathryn and in four years you haven't changed at all have you? You purposely funded my organization and I want to know why now!" 

The room at this point had grown very quiet as everyone waited for Kathryn to answer. Just as she started to open her mouth however my father suddenly appeared. "Kathryn this is quite the surprise. I see you've done quite well for yourself in the past few years." 

Turning to my father with a smile that could melt ice she replied "yes I have. In fact while I've been away for these past years a lot about my life has changed. You could say I've become a completely different person. I've learned I can't get ahead by hurting others and one of the reasons I came back to New York was to make amends." 

"Amends?" I repeated skeptically. 

"Yes" Kathryn said as sweet as could be. "I hurt a lot of people but none worse than you Annette. What I took from you...well I know there's no way to replace it but I would like to try. That's why when I heard about the trouble your organization was having getting off the ground I decided to offer my assistance. I was planning on doing it all anonymously of course but then you and your partner kept insisting that I come tonight." 

Looking towards the ground with this bashful smile she continued "I know it might sound selfish, but I did really want to come tonight to see you. You see Annette you are the reason my life has turned around so much. After a lot of soul searching I realized I did all those things to you because I was jealous of you. Anyway I just wanted to come here tonight and say how much I admire you and hope maybe some day you can forgive me." 

I swear to god I thought the whole room was going to burst into applause after that little performance. I mean you should have seen everyone smiling in admiration for Kathryn at what she had become. Even my father was smiling and shaking his head "my Kathryn you really have grown. I am very proud of you and I'm sure Annette feels the same way, right sweetheart?" 

With a tight smile I replied "sure." 

"Do you think you can forgive me Annette for what I've put you through and accept my grant?" 

I really was in the middle of some nightmare. While everyone around me seemed to be buying the crap that came from her mouth I apparently was the only one left with my sanity. Had they all forgotten about the terrible things she had done to them? How she used and manipulated everyone around her? Sadly I was the only one who saw through her sweet smile to the snake that lay underneath. She was up to something all right and I was going to be damned if I let her get away with it. 

Still instead of telling her off like I wanted to instead I played her game and gave her a fake smile. "Of course I can Kathryn and I would really like to talk about this with you some more." Taking her by the arm gingerly I led her away from the party into one of the back rooms. Her two 'dates' for the evening immediately followed but I turned to them and said "in private." Kathryn gave them a small nod and they relented. 

As soon as we were safely inside one of the offices, with the door closed behind us I ripped into her "all right now tell me what you are really after?" 

"Excuse me?" Kathryn said with wide eyed innocence. "Annette I told you why I was here." 

"Yeah and I didn't buy a word of it. You're forgetting Kathryn, Sebastian told me all about you. I know all your tricks and this is just another one of them. I will NOT let you hurt me, my family, or my work." 

Taking a step towards me she smiled but not the angelic smile of before. This time it was more of a smirk but she still spoke in that good girl tone of hers as she told me "Annette I assure you I am not up to anything. I really want to make amends with you, that's why I gave you the money and got involved with GATT. However if you don't want the grant just say so and I'll take my money back. All though if I do that I'll also have to take back the building and Liuetrem now owns a part of your organization since you signed those papers, it's a business matter you understand. I'm sorry it has to be this way." 

I knew when I was being threatened and even though she was saying it all with mock sympathy that's exactly what the witch was doing. Her words roughly translated to 'you're screwed and I own you now'. With my hands on my hips I showed no fear as I told her "of course I'll take the money, GATT needs it." 

"Good, I think you are making the right decision Annette." 

"Just so we're clear Kathryn I don't buy any of this turning over a new leaf crap. I don't believe it and it's only a matter of time before everyone else sees through you too." 

Her smug smile dropped and we glared at one another for a long moment before Owen suddenly came through the door. "Oh sorry I didn't mean to intrude on anything" he said apologetically. 

"You're not" I told him still glaring at Kathryn."Owen Crane meet Kathryn Merteuil, oh wait I'm sorry Kathryn Tourvelle" I laughed sarcastically. 

Giving him her seductive smile she stuck out her hand and said "nice to meet you Owen. Are you Annette's husband?" 

"No I'm her partner in GATT" he said coldly. I notice Kathryn try to hold on to his hand a minute longer than necessary but Owen quickly pulled away and I smiled. At least there was one man immune to her charms. 

It took me a second to realize she mentioned my husband. Staring at her suspiciously I demanded "how did you know I was married Kathryn?" 

She smiled "your ring." 

"Oh" I muttered fingering my gold wedding band. 

"I should be getting back to the party" she told us. "I'll talk to you two later. Maybe tomorrow Owen we can go over the cost projectors." 

"Uh, no thanks I think I can handle them on my own. I'll just call up one of your assistants if I have any questions." 

Her smile once again fell as she said with a chill in her voice "fine, see you later." 

When she finally left I let out a loud groan "I cannot believe this is happening!" 

"Who is that?" 

"Someone from another lifetime ago who caused a lot of trouble in my life" I sighed. "I'm telling you Owen that girl is pure evil." 

He nodded in disdain "yeah she seems like she would like to cause trouble." 

I smiled at him "you know she was completely flirting with you and any other guy would have jumped at a chance to spend time with her." 

"Well I'm not just some guy besides I prefer blondes" he told me touching a strand of my blond hair. 

I blushed and for a minute forgot all about Kathryn but only a second later it all came rushing back to me. "God what are we going to do? We have to figure a way to get her out of here." 

"That might be a lot easier said than done." 

"What do you mean?" 

"Well when we signed those papers for the grant be basically signed her over more than half the company. As much as I hate to say it, Kathryn officially owns GATT." 

_* Kathryn *_

Oh the look on her face was fucking priceless. It was everything I imagined and more. Poor Annette and the rest of the idiots surrounding me never saw it coming. And to think, this was only the beginning. 

Walking around the party with one around locked around Drake and the other Thomas I smiled graciously as everyone kissed my ass and praised me. They were all just so impressed by how I had managed to change my life around. It was all bullshit of course. The thing that really impressed them was how I was able to acquire more money and power than any of them would see in this lifetime. 

I must have talked with half of Manhattan before zeroing in on my real pray for that night, my dear mother. Taking up one of Donald Trumps associates she worse a low cut Armani gown that accentuated her newly surgically enhanced breasts. Glaring at her in disgust I whispered in Thomas's ear "there she is." 

"Hm, she has your eyes" Drake commented as I glared at him in return. "What, she does" he laughed. 

"I'm going to go get reacquainted. You boys have fun." 

Leaving them I came up behind her and said in the sweetest little girl voice possible "mother?" 

Turning around she stared at me in surprise before grinning broadly "Kathryn! There you are darling I've been wanting to talk to you all night." 

I'll bet you were mother. Now that everyone loves me once again and I have lots of money you're just dying to ride along on my coat tails. Forget that you threw me out of my home and robbed me of my trust fund. As much as I wanted to go off on her for what she'd done to me I forced a smile and said "I've been eager to talk to you too mother. The truth is I would really like it if we could have a fresh start. I know I let you down and disappointed you in the past but I would like it if we could maybe put that aside and be a family again." 

Like I expected the bitch lit up at this idea "oh Kathryn I would love that!" She pulled me into a hug and I rolled my eyes over her shoulder. "Oh honey I've missed you so much over these past years but I was always afraid to give you a call. But now here you are and look how successful you've become!" 

"Are you proud of me mother?" 

"Of course I am! And now that you're back home we can spend lots of time together." 

I nodded and smiled "I would like that. Also I know that you've been having some, um, financial difficulties ever since you ended things with Edward." Actually the truth was Edward left HER shortly after she threw me out and he took most of his money with him. My mother of course still had money my father had left to her but thanks to some creative banking that a few associates of mine did, she barely had enough to afford her oh so lavish lifestyle. 

Tiffani's smile faded as I said this but she quickly followed it up with a pained expression "yes Edward was very bitter about our divorce and refused to give me anything, can you believe it?" 

"Well that's men for you" I sighed. "However I would like to help you if you'd let me." 

Her eyes went wide and I could practically see dollar signs staring back at me. With a casual smile she replied "oh course dear if it would make you feel better." 

"It really would" I nodded. Hugging her suddenly I practically squealed "oh mother I've missed you so much! Is there anything I could do to make up for the horrible way I've treated you just let me know." 

"Well" she said pulling away from me "you could perhaps give me a small loan. You know to pay for bills and this lovely mink I saw at Channel the other day." 

"Of course mother" I said as I looked over her shoulder and saw we had an audience. Ben Hardgrove, Annette's father was watching us with a kind smile. Deciding to use him as an excuse away from my mother I told her "how about I stop by the house in a few days and drop a check off?" 

"That would be splendid" she gushed. 

"I'll talk with you later mother but right now I see someone I must say hello to." 

I left her there to dream about all the purchases she could make with my money while I approached Ben. "Hello again Mr. Hardgrove." 

"Kathryn I was just watching you and your mother. It's so nice to see the two of you patch things up and make amends. I know she missed you very much after you left." 

"Not half as much as I missed her" I replied with a fake smile. "We're starting to come together as a family once again which I'm very grateful for but I just wish..." 

Putting a comforting hand on my arm he said "what is it dear?" 

"Oh I just wish Annette could forgive me for what I've done to her. I mean I can totally understand why she wouldn't be able to look past what I've done but I guess I was just hoping she'd show a little kindness towards me. All I wanted to do was make amends." 

"Well my daughter can be stubborn sometimes but give her time. She'll come around eventually when she realizes you really aren't out to get her." 

I looked up at him gratefully and then noticed Annette standing on the other side of the room glaring at us. I smirked at her then turned back to her father "Mr. Hardgrove maybe you could help me figure out what to say to her so we could maybe, I don't know connect somehow." 

"I would love to help you Kathryn." 

"Great" I said with a beaming smile "how about we get a drink and you can give me some insight into Annette." 

Sometimes I was so good I even fooled myself. 

_* Annette *_

It was finally over. After hours of smiling and being polite during a night when I was suppose to be celebrating my victory I was feeling anything but victorious. Instead of going home to my husband I staid there at the office. With most all the lights turned off and the offices a mess I stood drinking a glass of champagne while staring out the window in thought. This was the night everything was suppose to come together but somehow it all fell apart. 

I still couldn't believe that after all these years Kathryn had come back. As paranoid as it sounded I knew she was out to get me. I had seen that look of malice in her eyes when we were alone. It was the same look that appeared when she held a fire poker to my throat. 

Although I saw through her act to my great astonishment no one else did. Just because she now had power and money everyone thought she was changed. It was like that all just conveniently forgot all the terrible things she had done to them because now she was part of the elite. Normally I would just try to steer clear of Kathryn but she had made that nearly impossible by taking over what had been my dream for the past three years. 

I poured myself another glass of champagne and guzzled it down quickly when a voice called out behind me "working late?" 

"Owen" I called out as my partner appeared from the doorway of his office. "I was just going to...clean up. What are you doing here?" 

He sighed "going over some budget information. I was trying to see if there was possibly a way to get your friend Kathryn off our backs but so far it doesn't look like it. She's really screwing us over." 

"Tell me about it" I groaned as I walked past him into his office. "I really have no idea how I'm going to be able to work if she's here. Even having her in the city is distracting. Just knowing she getting ready to pounce any minute." 

Owen studied me with concern in his eyes as I took a seat on his couch. "Annette" he asked softly "what exactly happened between the two of you? What did she do?" 

Shaking my head sadly I remarked "what didn't she do might be a better question. She's responsible for getting the first boy I ever loved killed and she turned my virginity into a spectators sport among other things. Oh and she once tried to kill me with a fire poker is that enough of a reason to hate her?" 

"Jesus" he muttered as he sat down beside me. "You weren't kidding when you said she was dangerous." 

"You have no idea what she's capable of Owen. Everyone thinks she's changed but I can tell it's all a lie. She's out to destroy me, I just know it." Tears began to form in my eyes as I told him "and now she owns part of GATT and she'll probably destroy that too..." 

Putting a comforting arm around me Owen pulled me to his chest and let me cry. "It's ok Annette I promise you I won't let her do anything to this company or to you." 

Pulling away I looked up into his kind eyes and smiled "you really mean that don't you." 

"Of course." 

Touching his face gently I leaned up and gave him a kiss. It went from light to very intense and passionate. Before I knew it I fell back onto the couch and pulled him on top of me. Part of me was aware of what I was doing and the other part was screaming that I couldn't cheat of Richard like this. 

However when I felt his warm hand against my bare flesh and he started to unzip my dress I didn't protest. In fact I helped him take off his clothes and then we made love right there in the office. I had to admit it was amazing, Owen make me cum twice before he came himself. When he did it was intense and I realized in that moment as we looked into each others eyes that I was in love with him. Maybe I always had been but I only realized it in that moment. 

Afterwards we laid in each others arms for a long time. As he caressed my hair and kissed my neck I whispered "I love you Owen." 

He pulled back from me obviously surprised. "You-you love me?" When I nodded a large smile broke out across his face "Annette I love you too. I always have but I never said anything because of..." 

When he trailed off I finished for him "because of Richard." 

"Yeah" 

As soon as my husbands name was said I quickly sat up feeling slightly ashamed of myself. Yes I loved Owen but I couldn't just walk away from my marriage. I did love my husband even if I may no longer be in love with him and I did now wish to hurt him. Still as I began to get dressed and noticed Owen watching me I realized I was hurting him. "Owen I do love you but I'm married and I'm not sure if I can leave Richard yet." 

Looking away obviously in pain he nodded "yeah I understand, you have to go back to him." 

"Not forever" I assured him. "Look just give me some time okay? Let me find the right way for me to tell him about us." 

"So you're going to tell him?" He asked hopefully. 

I sighed "I think I should. Lying just causes more pain in the end. I have to go." 

Owen sat up and pulled me down for a final kiss before releasing me. "Call me tomorrow, promise?" 

"I promise" I smiled as I left him to head back home. I didn't think it was possible but my night just got a whole lot more complicated. 

_* Kathryn *_

I seriously thought I was going to be ill after what I just witnessed. Watching little miss muffet do the nasty with her partner had to be one of the more horrifying things I had seen in my lifetime. God she was so pathetic just lying there like a rug while her boy toy did all the work. It made me wonder not for the first time what Sebastian could have been thinking when he chose her over me. Fucking idiot. 

Still waiting around after the party had ended had been worth it. I stayed hidden upstairs smoking a cigarette until I heard goldilocks crying on poor Owen's shoulder. I had snuck down just in time to see them fuck and then watch as Annette freaked out and ran off. Now Owen was all alone getting dressed so I decided to sneak up behind him. "That was truly nauseating" I called out making him turn quickly around. "Definitely not spice channel material." 

"What the hell do you think you're doing here?" 

I shrugged smiling "enjoying the show." 

"You're disgusting" he snarled at me. 

Walking into the room I strut over to him "you know she has a husband." 

Owen glared down at me then turned and walked over to the book case. He moved some things around a moment before producing a small video camera. Holding it up he told me confidently "she won't after he sees this." 

Taking a step towards him I tried to take it from his hands but before I could Owen grabbed me from around the waist and pulled me into a rough, passionate kiss. When I pulled away breathless we stared into each others eyes a moment before erupting in laughter. "Oh baby" I laughed caressing his handsome face "well done!" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	6. Secretly

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn discusses her plan with Owen, deals with a disobedient Cecile, and pays a visit to Ben Hardgrove. 

Chapter 6: Secretly 

_* Kathryn *_

Owen Crane was not one of Annette's oldest friends, but he was one of mine. During my stay one summer in the Hamptons we met up on the beach. He was cute, rich, and thoroughly fuckable. In short he was everything I looked for in a fling. After a few weeks of casual fucking I went my way and he went his back to some boarding school in the south. 

I never really thought of him again until I started researching someone to help me with Annette. A year after getting banished from New York I was staying in Bangladesh as some business man's mistress. The year pervious to this had been utter hell as I struggled to make money and keep myself in some sort of lifestyle that would keep me off the streets. It was then that I was feeling my most bitter and having just met Drake who introduced me to said business man, I decided now was the time to start planning my revenge. 

After making a few phone calls to the states, I discovered little Annette was going to Northeastern on a scholarship. Right away I realized I needed someone to work with me on the inside. Someone who could get close to her but remain inconspicuous. I didn't have much money and I was on a different continent so sexual favors were out. Therefor my only option was to find someone who hated Annette as much as I. The thing was everyone adored her and even the people who didn't like her still wouldn't be able to stomach what I wanted to do to her. However as I got to thinking it occurred to me maybe someone close to her had pissed off the wrong person. Maybe that person would want to help me. 

Enter Owen Crane. You see I investigated the Hardgroves year at Manchester prep and tried to find out if there was anyone they had rubbed the wrong way. Sure enough I discovered that around Christmas headmaster Hardgrove had turned in one of his students who he caught selling coke to some freshmen. When I say turned in I'm not talking about the school board but the god damn police. Anyway to make a long story short the kid was tried as an adult and went to jail even though his parents came from money. He was in jail for only a month before he was killed. Understandably the family was quite pissed at Hardgrove and tried to get him fired but the school board refused. 

How does Owen fit into this? Well it's a small fucking world that's how. As it turned out my summer fuck buddy was none other than the dead guys best friend. They grew up together and were as close as brothers, so when Owen realized Hardgroves involvement he was dead sent on revenge. Using this to my advantage I called him up and laid out a plan of how he could get back at Hardgrove by destroying his baby daughter. Owen practically salivated at my plan and in no time at all got himself into Northeastern and buddied up with Annette. 

Of course Blondie was completely clueless that her new friend was actually her worst enemy. Owen manipulated her left and right, including getting her to drop pre-med so they could start that stupid little organization of there's. I'll admit I was a little doubtful of Owen at first. I thought he might end up falling for Annette's charms just as Sebastian had but as I stood locked in an embrace with him he seemed more eager than ever to take her down. 

Breaking from our kiss he laughed "god do you have any idea how good it felt to nail that bitch and to know I got it all on tape." 

"Was she really that good?" I asked skeptically while snatching the video camera from his hand. 

"Oh of course not" he smirked pulling the tie off his neck. "But just the fact that screwing me and cheating on her beloved husband is going to cause her so much torment fills me with an immense amount on satisfaction. By the way she told me she loves me." 

Looking up from the video camera I mocked "ahh how sweet! Maybe when we're done with her you two can get a house with a nice white picket fence and a dog." 

Pressing his finger to my lips he warned "bite your tongue. Besides I hope this videotape isn't the end on your plans against her." 

"Not by a long shot" I chuckled darkly. "Ruining her marriage will be the least of her problems when I'm done with her. I promise you baby when I'm through there won't be anything left but a few crumpled pieces." 

"What else are you planning?" 

"You'll find out soon enough" I whispered to him. 

"You don't trust me do you?" 

Shaking my head I smiled "don't take offense Owen, I don't trust anyone really." 

Walking away from him I felt his eyes on me. I knew he was trying desperately to figure me out but I also knew he never would. Only one person in my life had ever come close but he was long gone now. I did like Owen and I knew he could be counted on but I really was only using him just as he was using me. 

Opening up his desk I pulled out a manilla envelop and tossed the tape inside. "I'm going to make sure Richard gets a good long look at your handiwork while you continue to make Annette believe you're the most irresistible man on the planet." 

"Should be easy enough." 

"Oh and remember you hate me just as much as she does. Annette needs to believe she had the perfect allie in you. By the way, have you discovered anything new about her mysterious husband?" 

He sighed and shrugged "just what we already knew. I've talked with him on the phone a few times and seen his picture before but he's nothing special." 

Prowling up to him I wrapped my arms around him and purred "you mean he's not as handsome, charming, and sexy as you?" 

While I licked his ear he snickered "does this little act work on all your conquests?" 

Running my hand down his crotch I whispered "it's working on you." 

Owen grabbed my hand suddenly and thrust it behind my back. Looking me dead in the eye he told me "you are a truly evil women Kathryn. Don't ever change." 

"I don't plan on it." Grabbing him by the hair I pulled him into a kiss and thrust my tongue up against his. Letting go of my arm he slid his hand down my ass and I quickly jumped scissoring my legs around his waist. Owen gripped my waist with one arm and used the other to clear the desk before throwing me down on top of it. Leaning over me he moved his hands up my dress and quickly removed my panties. I thought about telling him no, after all men worked so much harder when they thought they would get something in the end. However I was in the mood for a fuck and I knew Owen was just the guy to give it to me. 

As he went to crawl up on top of me I quickly moved out from under him and slammed him back on the desk. Straddling him quickly I yanked off his pants exposing his hard cock. In one swift moment I impaled myself on him and with a moan I told him "Owen haven't you realized by now? I'm always on top." 

****** 

It wasn't until the following morning that I returned home. Owen had some how managed to convince me to go back to his place where we had another couple rounds of mattress tag. I didn't really like spending the night at a guys place but I had been too tired to go home so I made an exception. 

As I walked across the marble floor of my townhouse I carelessly tossed my bag aside and headed towards my office. Thomas was sitting behind my desk writing something up. He looked in as I entered "there you are. We were about to send a search party out for you. Long night?" 

I sighed "yes Owen completely wore me out. I'm in desperate need of a long hot bath." Walking over to him I kissed his cheek and asked seductively "care to join me?" 

He looked me over with a sly smile "very tempting but I have to get this done before the market closes." 

"What have you been up to this morning?" 

"Going over your proposal to the Denmark corporation and dealing with a small problem that popped up last night." 

Suddenly there was a loud bang heard from upstairs followed by a wail that sounded like a car in heat. "What the fuck was that?' 

"The small problem" Thomas sighed. "Your house guest has been in a tizzy ever since she got home from her date late last night." 

When another loud thump was heard I groaned "fabulous. I better go take care of this." 

"I'll have Rebecca run your bath" 

I headed upstairs and without knocking opened Cecile's door to find the room a mess. There were clothes scattered all over the place that she was picking up and throwing into an open suitcase on her bed. "Cecile what's going on?" 

She looked up at me her eyes flashing with anger "I'm leaving Kathryn, for good this time." 

"Why? I thought we had an arrangement." 

"Not any more" she huffed. "You lied to me!" 

Doing my best to control my supreme urge to scream at her I asked calmly "what do you mean I lied to you?" 

Cecile slammed a pink fuzzy sweater into her suitcase. "I mean you told me my date for last night would be easy and normal but it wasn't! For starters we didn't even go to the party, we went to some club where he made me go under the table and suck his thing! Then we went to his apartment with this other girl who he wanted me to have sex with. When I told him no he hit me real hard! So I did it, then he called me a whore and threw me out. Well I've had enough of being a whore Kathryn, I'm out of here!" 

Crossing my arms to my chest I asked "where are you planning on going?' 

"I don't know" she shrugged "maybe I'll talk with my parents and they'll let me come home or maybe I'll stay with Annette. Either way I am done with sleeping with disgusting old men no matter how much money they pay me." 

Cecile closed her suitcase and then started for the door. "Cecile you're not leaving." 

"Yes I am, good bye Kathryn." 

She started to open the door but before she could escape I came up from behind her and slammed it shut. "In case you didn't here me the first time brain trust" I whispered menacingly in her ear and then grabbed her roughly by the hair and threw her down onto the floor. "You aren't going anywhere Cecile." 

Looking up at me through scared eyes she told me in a quivering voice "you can't make me stay here." 

I laughed coldly "of course I can." 

Cecile started to get up again but before she could get on her feat I hit her hard across the face with a closed fist. It stung slightly but god was it worth it! For four years I had been waiting to deck that little brat and tell her what I really thought of her. I guess today was my lucky day. The hit caused her nose to bleed and Cecile to whimper. "You stupid little bitch" I snarled at her "did you honestly think you could just walk out of here? Well news flash honey, I own you now." 

Tears were falling down her pretty face as she stammered "I-I thought you ch-changed. I thought you were nice now." 

"You thought wrong" I smiled as I walked over and kneeled down to her "I'm worse than ever." 

Walking past her I went over to the video camera I had set up earlier and ejected the tape. While I put it in the VCR Cecile muttered "you don't own me, no one owns anyone. I can leave...if I want." 

"Yes you're right" I nodded. "But you might want to take a look at this first." 

Using the remote I clicked on the large screen TV and immediately the image of Cecile fucking various men appeared on screen. As her mouth dropped in horror I turned on the surround sound so her moans could be heard with perfect clarity. "What is this?" she demanded. 

Sitting on the bed behind her I explained cheerfully "it's your debut performance Cecile." 

I notice her look to the ground in shame so I grabbed her by the hair once again and forced her to watch herself. "Look Cecile, look! You know I have to admit I didn't think you would enjoy it so much but to my surprise you really do make one hell of a whore!" 

"Stop it!" she whined as she tried to pull away from me. 

I pushed her away and turned off the tape. "I'm very impressed with your performance Cecile and I imagine Ronald and the rest of your friends will be as well." 

"What?" 

"Well since you've been so disobedient and decided to renege on our deal I've decided that Ronald should see this. After all if he really decides to take you back I think he should know what you've been up to these past couple of days." 

"But you can't, he'll hate me!" 

With a cruel smile I agreed "yes he probably will. He'll turn you away in disgust just as your parents will when they see their precious baby girl in action. Oh well I should be going now so you can pack." 

As I started for the door Cecile crawled over to me and clutched my leg "please Kathryn, please! I'll do whatever you want, sleep with whoever you want me to. Just don't show anyone that tape, especially Ronald!" 

Turning around I looked into her desperate tear stained face and I pretended to think it over "I don't know Cecile." 

"PLEASE!" she cried clutching me tightly. 

"Tell you what, I promise no one will see the tape so long as you obey everything I say and don't open your mouth to anyone about what you're doing here. Is that understood?" 

Cecile nodded "yes." 

"Good" I kicked her off of me and she fell against the bed still whimpering. Rolling my eyes I walked over to the bathroom and pulled out a first aid kit. Inside I had hid a syringe and some heroin that I pulled out. "Cecile I have just the thing that will make you feel better." 

"What is it?" 

I didn't answer and instead grabbed her arm and found a good vain. After filling the syringe I stabbed it into her vain causing Cecile to yelp in pain. "What is this?" she demanded. 

"Shut up it will make you feel better nit wit." 

It took a moment for the drug to take effect and when it did Cecile's head collapsed against the bed. "I-I do feel a little...better...I guess..." 

I nodded "well whenever you need a pick me up it will be in the medicine cabinet." 

As Cecile began to indulge in her first high I walked back to the VCR and ejected the tape then left the room. I headed back to the office to find Thomas still at work. "How did everything go?" 

"Just as planned" I sighed as I tossed him the tape. "Make sure this gets mailed to Ronald Clifford." 

****** 

The following week I decided to pay a visit to Ben Hardgrove. When I called Owen he informed me he was keeping Annette busy so I thought this was the perfect chance to check up on daddy. Approaching the modest house located on Long Island I cringed. It literally had a white picket fence and looked like something out of Leave It To Beaver. 

I rang the bell and was soon met by the headmaster who greeted me warmly "Kathryn well isn't this a surprise. What are you doing in this neck of the woods?" 

Smiling sweetly I explained happily "well I was in town picking up a gift for my grandmother and I thought I would drop in and see you. I hope it wasn't too presumptuous of me." 

"Oh of course not, come right in!" 

"Thank you" I smiled as I made my way into their tiny foyer which was the size of my smallest bathroom. 

"Lets have a seat in the living room, shall we." 

I walked into the living room swaying my hips just slightly. Enough that he would notice my ass but not think I was a tramp. For the occasion I had picked out the perfect outfit. A short gray pleated skirt and a white camisole set that showed just enough cleavage. To top it off I wore a small cross and my hair in a pony tail making me look like an honest, good Christian, tart. 

As I sat across from him on the couch I crossed my tan legs making my skirt rise just slightly. I noticed his eyes briefly glance at my thighs before looking at my face. "What can I help you with today Kathryn?" 

"Well Mr. Hardgrove-" 

"Oh please call me Ben." 

I smiled "Ben, I wanted to talk to you about Annette. You see ever since the party I've been trying to get in touch with her, you know in order to go over what her organization needs. However she refuses to take my calls and when I went down to her office in person she refused to see me. I know she can't forgive me for what I've done and believe me I don't blame her but...I'm really trying to make amends. Can you think of anything I could say to her to make her talk to me?" 

Sure enough he gave me a sympathetic smile and ate up every word I said. "Oh Kathryn, while I admire you greatly for what you are trying to do I don't think it's going to be that easy. Like I told you before my daughter is a very stubborn young women. It might take her a long time to look past what you've done." 

"I understand" I murmured looking down at the ground in shame. "It's silly of my to think she could ever forgive me for what I've done. I mean I can't even forgive myself. Sometimes I just get...I don't know, depressed when I think about all the pain I caused the people I love." 

"Yes but look at everything you're doing to make up for it. Giving Annette this grant to get her organization on its feet and making amends with your mother and don't think I don't know it was you who donated that money to the church." 

I gave him a small smile "guilty. It's just a small token to show my support." 

Shaking his head he laughed "it was very generous! Kathryn you are a sweet, smart, beautiful young women. I know you are serious about making amends with Annette and I'm sure soon she will see that." 

"I hope so. As stupid as it sounds I just feel so all alone and I thought maybe Annette and I could become friends. I don't have many friends, actually I don't have really anyone in my life who cares about me." Letting my head fall down I brought myself to tears and began to sob which was a lot more difficult than you would think. It was taking everything in me not to burst out laughing especially when Ben came and sat down next to me. 

"Kathryn shh" he murmured putting a comforting arm around my shoulder. "Don't cry sweet heart, you aren't alone. You have your mother, the church and you have me." 

Looking up at him with hopeful eyes I asked "really? You care about me Ben even though I am such a despicable person?" 

Drying my tears he replied "you are not despicable Kathryn. You are a very special women." 

"Thank you" I whispered as I leaned up and kissed his cheek. I let my lips linger a moment before slowly moving them onto his own. As I thought he was very hesitant at first and I could tell he was fighting with himself to push me away. However when I opened my mouth just slightly he totally gave in and kissed me back. 

It lasted for awhile before he pulled away "um Kathryn I don't think this is such a good idea." 

With a trembling lip I moved closer to him letting my skirt ride up higher on my thighs. As he looked down at my soft, exposed flesh I put my hand on his face and whispered "please?"  


This time he kissed me much more aggressively. We made out for a little while with his hands groping me where ever he could get them. Sensing he was definitely going to let this happen I straddled his lap and felt his hard on immediately press against my panties. Guiding his hands up my shirt to my breasts he squeezed them as I kissed him hard and ground even harder against him. Moving my hips up and down in a rhythm that I knew was driving him nuts. Just when I thought I might cum I stopped and pulled away. "Maybe I should leave..." 

"No!" he replied quickly "no please stay." 

"Okay" I smiled before pulling the cardigan off followed by the camisole which left me in my white lace bra. I brought his mouth to my cloth clad breasts and let him nibble at my cleavage as I unbuttoned his pants. As it happened headmaster Hardgrove was quite well endowed. Nice and big I was tempted to put my mouth around it but that would come later. Instead I pulled my bra off as Ben quickly attacked my tits. When his tongue flicked across my nipple I arched my back and moaned "yes Bennn." 

Wrapping my hand around his erection I stroked it before rubbing it against my sex and then pushing myself down on it. He groaned and squeezed my hips while I started to ride him. It didn't take that long for us to get a rhythm going which surprised me. The thing was when I came over here to seduce the old prick I didn't actually think I would enjoy it but Ben was a pretty decent fuck. He might even be able to make me cum. 

Now what happened next I actually didn't plan for but what can I say, sometimes life gives you a happy accident. Just as I was arching my back and resting my palms on Ben's knees as I rode him the front door suddenly opened. A second later Annette came in to find me topless giving her father the best fuck of his life. Her pretty face twisted in horror she yelled out "daddy!" 

- to be continued (Please Continue) 


	7. You Blew Me Off

Femme Fatale

Summary: Annette's day goes from bad to worse while Kathryn deals with her mother.

Authors Note: So after posting the last chapter I decided to take a break for a few days to concentrate on finals. I didn't even check my reviews so when I came back I was rather surprised at what I found. I am very grateful when anyone takes an interest in my stories and writes a review even if it's critical. That said there's no need for the bickering but I thank you Jl_london for defending me. In any event no one likes criticism but I think Cloudy skies made some valid points. I'll try to address them now:

 (1) Yes head hopping as you call it is bad writing. I've never done it before and don't like doing it. However I wrote the first chapter not having the story completely outlined yet (never a good idea) and wrote it in Kathryn's POV. I then realized I wouldn't be able to do this if I wanted to write the story the way I wanted it so it became a multi-character POV. I hate it and it's sloppy but oh well 

(2) The characters are a little flat I'll give you that (I'm rhyming now). I'm not sure if this will change, but I promise Kathryn along with her motivations will be expanded and explained. I'm not sure if they'll be to everyone's satisfaction, but I hope some will like it. 

(3) The plot is not convoluted. It's VERY convoluted. Nothing is this is suppose to be realistic. No one could get away with the crap Kathryn does (logically or not) and there in lies the fun. This is a revenge fantasy pure and simple. If you love the character Kathryn, like so many claim to do then go with it and have fun

(4) The heroin thing believe it or not I did check out. A friend of mine is a drug counselor and I asked if it was conceivable to do what Kathryn did and live. It is she told me so long as it wasn't a large dose and depending on how close to the vain she actually was. I'm just going to say Kathryn probably has enough experience with this drug to know what she's doing. 

Look for the next several chapters to be more of the same with a twist coming around chapter 10 (hey, jk671det and J I'm not saying a word!) The bottom line: If you're looking for a fic about character study this isn't it. I set out to write a story with plot twists and shock endings. They will keep coming (this chapter especially) so if you dig it cool, if not oh well I'm sorry about that maybe I'll write something later you'll like better. I'm just trying something new (as Cat so tactfully told me I need to grow up) and I'm having fun writing the story and I'm hoping there are some people who are enjoying it as well. 

Once again I want to thank everyone who wrote me a review even if it was critical. I'm always amazed anyone gives a damn about what I write. Keep them coming (I'll take the criticism but keep the flames to a minimum) and read on!

Chapter 7: You Blew Me Off

_* Annette *_

"Oh my god! Daddy what are you doing…with her?!"

I came over to deliver some fresh flowers to my father but instead I walked into my worst nightmare realized. There on the living room sat my half dressed father with Kathryn straddling his lap completely topless. My own father was fucking Kathryn, the girl who was doing everything in her power to ruin my life. That aside he was also more than half her age.

Still as my eyes locked with her sparkling green ones I didn't see embarrassment looking back at me but triumph. I knew then this was just another ploy of hers. She was using my father to get to me and there was no way I was going to stand for it. 

For his part my father looked just as horrified and embarrassed as I felt. "A-Annette what are you…this isn't…what are you doing here?"

"I brought you some flowers from that market you like in the city" showing him the bouquet I let them drop to the floor. "I didn't think I would be interrupting anything. I never thought I would…daddy what are you doing with this tramp?" Looking at Kathryn's blank expression I screamed "get the hell off of him!"

To my great astonishment she did quickly pull away from him only to burst into tears a second later. "I'm so sorry Annette" she wailed as she covered up herself with a blanket. "I never meant for this to happen. God you must hate me!"

Knowing it was all an act I screamed "oh knock it off Kathryn! Save it for someone who actually buys your act!"

Apparently that person was my father because after he got himself dressed, he put a comforting arm around Kathryn "don't cry honey, she didn't mean it. Annette's just upset."

"Daddy!" I screamed completely stunned that not only did he seem to buy Kathryn's sudden shift but that he was choosing to comfort her rather than his own daughter. Stepping closer to him I pleaded "you don't actually believe her do you? It's an act! She's trying to hurt me for something that happened years ago. Kathryn's just using you to get to me, can't you see tha-

"That's enough Annette" my usually reserved father yelled at me. "Now I'm sorry that you walked in on us but I am an adult and this is my home. Kathryn is my guest and I will not be dictated to in my own home."

I drew back from him feeling as though I had just been slapped. It occurred to me then what Kathryn was after. She wanted to turn my own father against me. In a million years I never would have thought it would work but looking into my fathers eyes I could see it already was. My father was always big on saving people and Kathryn was painting herself as the ultimate victim. 

Sitting cuddled in my father's arms she cried softly. Through her tears she looked up at me "Annette I didn't want to hurt you, honest! I just wanted to make amends and your father volunteered to help me."

"So what you crawled in his lap to thank him? You make me sick Kathryn! I know what you are doing and there is no way I will let you hurt me father!"

"Annette" my father addressed me the warning evident in his voice.

"No daddy can't you see what she's doing? She's trying to turn you against me. Kathryn is a manipulative witch and she's using your loneliness as a way-

"Ok I have heard about enough" he said getting to his feet suddenly. "I am sorry about this Annette but if you can't stop your ranting and raving I'm going to ask you to leave."

"You want ME to leave?'

He nodded gravely "yes I do, please go."

I stared up at his in shock then looked back to Kathryn who had magically stopped crying and was now smirking at me. Shaking my head I told her before turning to leave "this isn't over."

After that I nearly ran out of the house slamming the door on my way out. I ran to my car and as soon as I was inside I started to pound on the steering wheel in anger. How could he? My own father believed HER over his daughter! Was he so blind that he couldn't see he was being manipulated? I had always thought of my father as a strong, intelligent man, never to be swayed by temptation. He hadn't gone on a single date since my mother died eight years ago. Kathryn was likely aware of this and using it to her advantage.

As angry as I was in that moment what I really felt like doing was crying. I could feel my father slipping away from me and I felt powerless to stop it. How could I possibly fight Kathryn Merteuil? A long time ago I had come close but in the end it only seemed to make her stronger.

A few tears started to fall down my face as my shaky hands reached for the cell phone in my glove compartment. I needed to talk with Richard; I hadn't spoken to him much in the past few days. I still felt guilty about my feelings for Owen and wasn't sure what to do about it. However I needed to tell him about what was going on with my father. He would understand. 

I dialed our home number only to get no answer after ten rings. Figuring he was out or at work I checked my voice mail to see if he left a message. He had.

After I listened to it twice the phone dropped from my hand. "Oh god" I whispered out loud.

*              *              *              *              *              *

"He's leaving me" I told Owen later that night. "Richard left a message on my voice mail saying he saw a tape of us having sex and that it's over!"

Sitting down beside me he rested a hand on my lower back as he pressed gently "what tape? We were in my office how could anyone have…"

"Kathryn!" I screamed suddenly angry as I rose up from his couch. "I know she has something to do with it! She shows up right when everything starts to fall apart, that's no coincidence Owen!"

Watching me as I paced his spacious living room furiously he asked in a calm voice "but how could she have done it Annette? We were alone."

Shaking my I replied "I don't know. She probably has the whole office bugged with cameras just waiting to find something to use against me."

Owen chuckled "okay don't you think you're being a little paranoid?"

I stopped pacing and turned to him. "Owen you don't know her, she would do something like that! After what I walked in on today nothing she does would surprise me."

Getting up from his spot on the couch he put his hand gently on my arm and asked "what did you walk in on?"

Avoiding his gaze I looked to the floor. The image on the two of them was still playing over and over again in my head along with the look my father gave me before throwing me out. "I went to my father's house and walked in on him and Kathryn…having sex."

Owen let out a surprised laugh "what?"

"It's not funny" I sighed. "I couldn't believe my own father would be taken in by her."

"Well" he shrugged "she is a beautiful woman and when was the last time your father has been with someone romantically?"

"Thats the point he hasn't been with anyone in awhile. I know he's lonely and Kathryn's using that against him. She's using him to get to me." Shaking my head I whispered "and there's nothing I can do to stop her."

Collapsing back on the couch I realized for the first time that night how tired I was. It had been an exhausting day to say the least. First walking in on my father and Kathryn, then that phone call to Richard which after I listened to a hundred or so times I broke down and cried for hours. After while I needed to get out and a short time later I found myself standing in Owen's doorway.

"Annette" Owen murmured in my ear. "Your father is a grown up and he can take care of himself. Eventually he'll see Kathryn for what she really is and he'll throw HER out on her ass."

"Yeah but by that time it will be too late. What ever she's up to it goes beyond just sleeping with him, I just know it."

Putting his hand on my face he forced me to turn around and look at him. "I promise you I won't let her hurt you or your father. We'll figure some way to get rid of her for good."

I couldn't help but smile as I asked "how?"

"Don't know yet but I'll tell you a secret…I can be just as crafty as Kathryn if I want to be."

"Oh yeah" I laughed. "Owen you could be nothing but sweet and generous and you know it."

With a strange smile he replied "I wouldn't bet on it."

"So what do you think I should do about Richard?"

He shifted on the couch so he was sitting closer to me. "Well it's up to you I guess. Do you want to fight for your marriage?"

I sighed recalling Richard's harsh words on the phone. He told me he was leaving our home so it would be available if I wanted to play house with Owen. Wincing I told him "he's filling for divorce tomorrow. There is a part of me that still loves him but…"

"But?"

Smiling I cupped his face and told him "but I'm also crazy in love with you."

"Well then I think you got your answer."

We smiled at each other before he pulled me into a kiss. Wrapping my arms around him I realized all I wanted to do was get lost in him. Forget Kathryn, Richard and my father. The only thing that existed was us. Breaking away I whispered to him "take me to bed."

_* Owen *_

Annette looked so beautiful when she slept. It almost made me feel guilty for deceiving her. 

Almost

It was strange that I had been close to her for three years and yet I felt little for her. Pity maybe but that was about it. When I looked into her angelic face and bright blue eyes all I saw looking back at me was the spawn of the man who was responsible for taking my best friend from me. 

Robert and I had been like brothers. Closer even seeing as I barely spoke with my own siblings. Sure he fucked up by trying to deal on school property but to throw him in jail for something so trivial was ridiculous. Manchester was riddled with druggies and dealers and Hardgrove knew it. He just needed someone to put the blame on so Robert was the perfect scapegoat. Instead of throwing him in rehab or a detention center he goes to prison. The poor guy was there only three weeks before getting stabbed to death.

So yes I believed I was completely justified in wanting to see the Hardgroves pay. Three years ago I had just graduated high school and didn't have a clue as to how to go about my revenge. Then out of the blue I get a call from Kathryn. She wondered if I remembered her which I found amusing. The girl was hard to forget.

Still as much as I enjoyed our time in the sack I had more or less chalked her up to being just another vacant Manhattan debutante. She proved me wrong by offering up a truly twisted and delicious plan to destroy Annette. Apparently there was a lot more to Kathryn than laid between her legs.

When I agreed to go to Northeastern and meet up with Annette I was pretty skeptical about it actually working. However it did just as Kathryn planned. In all honesty I thought when I was first getting to know Annette I would start to care about her but something strange happened. The more I saw her the more I seemed to detest her. I hated Northeasters, I hated the city I was living in, I hated the guys I was staying with and most of all I hated her for putting me in that position. 

Now as I quietly got up from my bed I looked down at her sleeping peacefully. So trusting and sweet she would never believe that her best friend hated her more than anyone on earth. Possibly more than Kathryn. 

Briefly I toyed with the idea of putting the pillow over her head and pulling the life from her. What would it feel like? Would killing her be a rush or would it just make me feel even more empty inside? Clutching my feather pillow in my hand I thought about it briefly before realizing Kathryn would have a fit if I did. Knowing her she would want to be here to witness it.

Thinking of Kathryn reminded me I was supposed to call her. Tossing the pillow to the floor I crept from the room and went into the kitchen to make a phone call. It was late but I knew she would be up because I had a theory she never actually slept. Dialing her number I waited until her irritated voice picked up "hello?"

"He left her just as you planned"

There was a long pause on her end before she sighed "actually that was quicker than I thought. Guess their marriage really was in trouble."

"Well she's taking it bad" I told her as I looked back towards the bedroom. "She showed up at my place a complete wreck. By the way she thinks you did it. She was ranting about video cameras and bugs around the office."

"Let her tear the place apart. Make her look like a complete nut job."

I laughed as I recalled the other thing she told me. "Annette is also quite upset about you and her father. You naughty bitch, did you actually fuck him?"

She chuckled darkly "yes and old Ben loved every moment of it. He pulled his pants off so fast after his precious daughter was out of the house; I thought he was going to give himself a coronary."

"I can't believe you nailed him" I remarked amazed. "Don't you have an age limit?"

"Hmm actually he wasn't bad. A little rusty at first but after the second time he had me nearly worn out. Maybe he could give you a few tips Owen."

"That's cute" I sneered. "Now how about you tell me what exactly you're up to with him."

"How about you just concentrate of fucking with goldilocks head and leave the headmaster to me, okay?"

I wanted to tell her it wasn't okay. That Ben Hardgrove was my target and I wanted to be the one to take him down. However as strange as it sounded there was a part of me that was a little fearful of Kathryn. I've seen what she's done to the people who've crossed her and I wasn't terribly eager to become one of them.

"Fine" I grumbled into the receiver. "You work on Hargrove. Besides what ever you're up to it seems to be working and she doesn't suspect a thing on my end."

"Owen?" 

At the sound of my name I spun around to find Annette standing in the doorway with a worried expression. Not sure how much she overheard I smiled trying to be as inconspicuous as possible "Annette what are you doing out of bed?"

"I woke up and you weren't there. Who are you talking to? It sounds like you're up to something."

Luckily I was a good liar. "It's my sister, we were just discussing my mothers birthday. She's throwing her a surprise party."

"Oh" she smiled softly "that's nice, I'm sorry I interrupted."  
  


"No it's ok" I laughed. "I need an excuse to hang up with her anyway. Let me just get rid of her." Putting the phone back to my ear I said "that sounds great sis, I look forward to seeing you again."

"You're such a bullshit artist" Kathryn snickered.

"I learned from the best" 

"Well have fun with Blondie and remember to burn the sheets before I come over again."

"Will do bye-bye" 

As I hung up the phone I approached Annette with my good guy smile. "Sorry about that."

"It's no problem. You really are such a sweet guy Owen."

Wrapping my arms around her I kissed her forehead and replied "I have my moments."

_* Kathryn *_

After dodging her calls for a week and a half I decided it was finally time to pay a visit to my mother. What I needed to do couldn't be done over the phone so I made plans to meet her at her place. Apparently in the divorce agreement Edward didn't have to pay her a cent but he did give her the townhouse. I wasn't terribly eager to go back to that place knowing the memories it would evoke but I had little alternative.

Mai Lie of all people let me in. She was courteous as always and avoided making eye contact like she had in the past. For some reason I actually found this touching. After she offered to make me the tea I liked I replied "thank you Mai lie."

She looked up at me in shock before leaving the room. Alone I walked into the massive living room that seemed just as big as I remembered. For a brief moment it seemed like nothing had changed. Everything appeared to be as it was when I left four years ago. 

Unable to help myself I went to my old bedroom expecting it to be as I had left it. To my shock it wasn't. The room had been completely remodeled and turned into an exercise room. After slamming the door in disgust I charged over to Sebastian's room only to find it was exactly as he left it. 

It was a beautiful spring day but the room felt incredibly cold. Everywhere I looked I saw something that reminded me of Sebastian. There wasn't a thing in the room that didn't hold some memory. I walked around touching his things feeling strangely moved by it. It occurred to me suddenly why I hadn't wanted to come back to this place. I didn't want to think about him. I spent the past years trying to repress all memories of Sebastian and for the most part I had been successful. Then I come here and it's like nothing had changed.

This little trip down memory lane was starting to make me feel nauseous. Rushing suddenly from the room I went back to the living room to find my mother still hadn't arrived. Walking around examining her things I realized everything was as it was except for one thing. There were no more happy family pictures.

There use to be a few of the four of us resting on the piano. However now all that remained were photos of my mother. I scowled at them until I noticed a familiar face staring back at me, myself. Reaching for the framed picture I picked it up to find it was a photo taken on Sebastian and me when we were barely fourteen. I couldn't really recall when it was taken but it was back when we weren't as tainted or jaded. We were smiling standing side by side in matching Manchester uniforms. We were happy but there was something else in our eyes…innocence.

At the realization I dropped the picture onto the piano. I wasn't that little girl in the photo, I couldn't be. She had hope and maybe a little optimism. That was gone now and it would never be coming back. Looking down at my hands I realized I was shaking. I shook them trying to stop it while whispering to myself "get a fucking grip."

"Who are you talking to dear?"

I spun around at my mother's voice. She stood standing in the door way fixing me with a curious stare. Forcing a smile I said "no one, just myself. You look lovely mother."

"Yes I just got my hair done" she replied preening her unnaturally dark hair. "Have a seat Kathryn."

Sitting down in one of the chairs across from her I crossed my legs and folded my hands in my lap just as I had been taught. "Well I'm glad you could see me today mother. I know you've been busy."

"Of course darling. It's just been all these charity events that I'm heading. Nobody can do a thing without me but oh well it's for a good cause I suppose. In any event I thought it was time you and I became a little closer."

"You did?" For a brief moment I wanted to believe she meant it. Deep down I knew she didn't but maybe there was still a trace of that little girl's optimism left in me. 

"Yes dear after all you are my daughter and it's been so long since we've seen each other."

I smiled "yeah it has been."

"Well you've become so successful since the last time we saw one another. I have to admit I was rather surprised when I found out. You'll have to tell me how you did it dear. I take it you married some man and took him for all he was worth? It was a good move to take the company too."

My smile and optimism falling I replied "no I didn't marry anyone mother. I earned the money all on my own and the company as well."

"Oh" she replied looking somewhat disappointed "well that's nice dear. Now do you remember what we discussed at Annette's party last week regarding the loan?"

I wanted to reply 'yes mother I wasn't the one half drunk of her ass'. Instead I said "yes I remember. That's why you needed to see me today, for the money?"

"Oh Kathryn" she sighed "don't be so dramatic. "Of course I wanted to see you but yes I am having some financial troubles and since you're doing so well now I would think you'd want to help me. I mean after everything you put me through…"

Keeping my voice steady I repeated "everything I put you through."

"Yes, starting with that scandal when you left town. Everyone read that journal you know, everyone. I know they were all talking behind my backs about what a terrible mother I was. Like it was might fault you turned out the way you did? Honestly it was all I could do just to hold my head up in proper society." She sighed "well I suppose it's just the price you pay for being a mother. You know after I had you I knew it wouldn't be a great idea to have any more children. I mean it wasn't that you weren't a lovely child it was that you were just so…temperamental. It was so hard for you to follow the simplest of directions. Well I guess I thought having you would keep your father around but apparently I was very wrong. He left as soon as he could. Oh well…I guess everything worked out in the end, right? We still have our money and good looks don't we dear?'

Right then every pure memory I ever had shattered. I wanted to scream at her that this was all her fault! She was the reason I turned out the way I did. Her constant criticizing and put downs, nothing was ever good enough for her. I had to be the perfect daughter at all costs and if I wasn't she offered me plenty of helpful hints. You want to be thinner, shove your finger down your throat. You want to have more energy, pop a pill. You want a man, be the best fuck he's ever had. You want something, go after it and show no mercy.

Every life lesson I had learned came from my mother in one form or another. She created me then pulled out any innocence I might have had in me. I wanted to scream and yell at her but most of all I wanted to cry. For that I hated her more than anything. I hadn't cried in years and here she was making me feel useless as ever.

Instead of doing all these things I swallowed my anger and somehow produced a smile on my face. "Yes mother I suppose you're right. I'm sorry for what…I've put you through."

"It's all right dear, I forgive you. Now about that check…"

Nodding I told her "why don't you give me your banking information and I'll have the money wired into your account. No muss, no fuss."

She smiled obviously pleased at this idea. "All right let me just get a pad." As she turned back to the desk I scowled at her thinking about how much I would enjoy taking her down, literally. "Here it is dear, my account number and the bank I'm currently using. When can I expect it?"

"Right away" I assured her. "I'll call my assistant after we have lunch."

She frowned "oh sorry Kathryn I don't think I will be able to make it today. I forgot I scheduled a facial at Elizabeth Arden's. You understand don't you?"

"Sure mother" I said icily. "I should be going also."

My mother leaned forward and I thought she was going to hug me. However she just blew me an air kiss on the cheek and said "I'll talk to you soon dear, you know the way out."

"Good bye" I said dropping my smile as I made my way out the front door. I walked past the doorman and around the corner to where my jag was hidden discreetly. Getting in I thought about what I was going to do. Earlier I was having some regrets but then thanks to my mother I was rudely brought back to reality. She deserved this and so much more.

The townhouse came complete with an underground garage. Luckily for me I still knew the code to open it. Backing the car inside I wasn't surprise in the least to see it bear except for my mothers Mercedes. Poor mother was so broke she couldn't even afford the chauffer any more, she had to drive herself.

I staid there hidden in the twenty feet of tunnel that connected the outside street and the parking garage. Looking in my rearview mirror I watched patiently for her to come out. I didn't have to wait long.

My mother came out by herself just as I suspected she would. I watched as she made the walk from the door to her car on the other side of the garage. When she was directly behind my car and in view of it I noticed she was completely oblivious to the fact I was there. 

With a cold smirk I put the car quickly in reverse and backed into her. She screamed loudly but of course there was no one around to hear her. Out of my rearview mirror I could see her lying helplessly on the ground with blood dripping from her head. I watched her for a perverse moment before quickly leaving making sure to leave the door open behind me.

As I drove away you would think my thoughts would be on my mother but they weren't. I was thinking about Sebastian. He would be so pleased to know I was putting his car to such good use.

                                                -to be continued (Please Review)


	8. Every You, Every Me

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn's dealings with her mother are not over yet and Annette freaks when she meets her fathers new girlfriend. 

Authors Note: The next chapter of this (which should be pretty involved and interesting, I hope!) will be posted tomorrow or Monday so look for it. 

Chapter 8: Every You, Every Me 

_* Kathryn *_

"I'm sorry to have to tell you this Kathryn but I don't believe your mother will ever fully recover from the accident." 

I didn't break down into tears right away. Instead I went for the more subtle approach and slowly let my eyes water with one single tear rolling down my check as I took in what the doctor was telling me. Long ago I had perfected the act of crying. Sobbing and wailing was easy but just a few tears was tricky. Lucky for me I was a master of this particular art. 

"But, but I thought..." I whimpered as if trying to hold back my sobs. "Dr. Davenport told me she was going to be okay." 

Dr. Lewis nodded as he put a comforting arm around my shoulders and led me to a chair. As he sat down beside me I could tell the old pervert was trying to catch a glimpse down my shirt. Unable to help myself I leaned forward just slightly and then watched in amusement as he tried to focus on my face instead of my cleavage. "He was right Kathryn, your mother will live. However there was permanent damage done to her spinal cord and it appears she will not be able to walk again." 

My eyes widened in horror as I whispered "ever? You're telling me she's going to be in a wheel chair for the rest of her life?" 

He nodded gravely "yes I'm afraid so. Also when she was hit the sudden impact caused her to have a stroke. There is history of heart problems in your family that your mother didn't know about. That coupled with the accident caused the stroke." 

"Oh my god" this part actually surprised me. 

"Yes luckily your mother is a strong women. Most people wouldn't have survived such an ordeal." 

Stubborn is more like it. It was just my luck the bitch didn't die but in a way I was sort of glad. Simple death would be so easy and no where near enough painful. However being paralyzed for the rest of her life would be unbearable for her. I couldn't wait to tell her. 

"Can I go to her room now and see her?" 

"Yes it should be all right." I stood up to leave when he stopped me. "There's another thing I should warn you about. The stroke caused a speech impediment. Her speech is slurred and it might be hard for her to communicate." 

"For how long?" 

He sighed "we aren't sure. With some time and a good speech therapist it might improve but there's no way to tell." 

I nodded sadly as I went to embrace him "thank you doctor for all your help." 

"Oh it's my pleasure" he responded holding me perhaps a little too tight. 

Pulling away I made my way down the hospital corridor towards her room. I stopped suddenly outside one of the doorways when I realized it was the same hospital room Court had been in. The same one I ended his life in. It was empty as I stood in the doorway and recalled how it felt to pull the life from him. I thought it would give me a chill inside to remember that particular memory but all I felt was empty and cold. As I wondered why that was a small voice in the back on my head told me 'because you are empty and cold. There's nothing in you anymore but hate'. Shaking the thought away I quickly walked down the hall to my mothers room. 

When I came to her room I was stunned by what I found. There was my mother lying in her lonely hospital bed with a long cut on the side of her face, her arm in a sling and her mouth hanging open slightly like one of the old people in a geriatric home. I watched her for a moment like an artist admiring there work. Stepping inside I didn't say anything as I closed the door behind me and shut the blinds. 

"Hello mother" I addressed her sweetly while pulling a chair beside her bed. "How are you feeling?" 

"Ka..thr.." she could barely speak my name. It came out like an assorted jumble that made me want to giggle in delight. However I contained my joy with a cool, sympathetic smile. 

"Oh mother I'm so sorry this happened. Do you have any idea who did this to you?" 

She shook her head no as a tear ran down her face. Once again she mumbled something that came out like "remember." 

Taking her hand in mine I told her "don't say anything, save your strength. You're going to need it. You know you're very lucky mother." When she scoffed at this, or at least tried to I smiled. "Yes you are. I was sure that after I hit you, you were dead. In fact I would have bet money on it. Oh well...I suppose being stuck in a chair for the rest of your life will be adequate enough revenge for everything you've done to me." 

My mothers eyes went wide in horror as she realized what I was telling her. She started to shake while attempting to pull her hand from my grasp. However I held on to her tightly all the while smiling at her. When she tried to call out in was completely inaudible and I laughed cruelly. "Now mother save your strength. It's not like anyone's going to come in her anyway." 

When she tried to reach for the call button I pulled it away from her. "Mother I don't have time for these little games. I have a dinner date to get ready for this evening and a meeting at four." 

"Why?" she asked me as a tear fell down her face. 

Leaning in closer to her I demanded "why do you think? You never loved me mother. I was just another accessory for you to own or a way for you to hold on to daddy. I was never a daughter to you. When I was in trouble you threw me out of my own home and then stole money that was rightfully mine. Then you turn around years later and demand I give you money?" I laughed coldly "you're such a fool. You had no idea your own accountant has been draining all your finances this past year. Then again why would you suspect such a thing of the man you've been screwing." 

She shook her head at me as she muttered a slurred "no." 

"Yes, afraid so. You see Andrew works for me. I hired him to help me dismantle your fortune. Now as of this morning you will find you are completely broke and Andrew is off sunning himself on some beach in Fiji." I sighed "I thought letting him keep the money was the least I could do given he's had to take your ass to bed nearly every week for the past year. He has your money but I however am keeping the townhouse for sentimental reasons you understand." 

At this my mother started twisting about on the bed trying to pull her hand from me as she called out. I watched her for a moment before getting up suddenly and holding her still. "Knock it off before I finish the job I started" I hissed menacingly. Immediately she stopped her wailing as she looked up at me fearfully. 

Smiling I told her "now since you did survive your little accident I've decided to offer you two options just as you did me when I was at my lowest. Seeing as you have no money, no family or friends to take care of you, and now have no way to snag yourself a husband you really have only two choices. You can either stay in a half way house where they keep all the rests of the penniless cripples or you can stay on the street and try to climb your way back up the social ladder just as I had to." 

Shaking her head at me she began to tremble as I finally let go of her. "Either way from this point on I'll have nothing more to do with you and if you get a foolish idea like telling someone it was me who hit you I will have someone finish you off mother." 

Once again she started to babble and scream but I only smiled and shook my head at the pitiful women. Reaching out I smoothed her hair as I bent down and kissed her forehead "good bye mother." 

I started to leave all the while she was calling out to me in her jumbled speech. Before I left however something occurred to me. Turning back I said "oh by the way, happy mothers day." 

Closing the door with a satisfied smirk I sighed in contentment. A nurse walked by the room and looked startled as she heard my mothers shrieks coming from the room. Pretending to once again be near tears I told her "I don't know what's wrong with her! One minute she was normal and the next she started to scream all these awful things at me." 

The nurse nodded sympathetically "it's all right dear. We probably just need to increase her meds." 

While the women went into my mothers hospital room I rolled my eyes and headed down the hall. I was planning to go to my car when a police officer approached me. It was officer Curry, the same man that contacted me to tell me about the accident. "Is something wrong?" I asked. "Did you catch who did this?" 

He nodded a small proud smile on his face "yes we got the man in custody ma'am. We traced the break fluid and the hair samples we got at the scene to one of your mothers former employees." 

"What?" 

"Yes a Mr. Kratz, he was one of her drivers who she fired awhile back. According to the staff he was very angry at your mother and threatened her on several occasions. Apparently he even has a record for armed robbery and statutory rape." 

"Oh my god, that's horrible!" I exclaimed as I turned away from him to contain my smile. Drake told me he would find someone to pin it on but I never thought he would do such a good job as to find a disgruntled employee with a record. 

"Are you going to be okay miss?" 

Turning back to him I smiled "yes I'm fine thank you. I'm just happy you caught the man who did this. I should be going now, thanks again for all your hard work." 

He blushed "it was no problem." 

Giving him one last grateful smile I walked out of the hospital to the black car awaiting me in the parking garage. I decided against driving the jag until it was completely clean. Sliding into the back seat I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the house. Drake picked up "how'd it go?" 

"She's alive but barely, I'll fill you in on the details later. By the way good job with Mr. Kratz. I couldn't have done better myself." 

"Thank you, I do my best." 

I laughed "I'm on my way to that meeting before I have dinner with Ben tonight. I'm planning on taking the jag with me so make sure it's ready. I don't want any of that bitches blood on it." 

_* Annette *_

A few weeks after getting thrown out of my fathers house I got a call from him asking me to dinner. He mentioned nothing about Kathryn so I didn't bring it up. I actually hoped maybe he had come to his senses about her and scene her for the snake she really was. However before hanging up he told me he had something important to tell me at dinner that made me more than a little apprehensive. 

I invited Owen to come along with me as my date. My father knew him and liked Owen a lot so I knew it wouldn't be a problem. Yet I was apprehensive about referring to him as my boyfriend. Although Richard was still adamant about the divorce and had moved out of our house I wasn't over him. I loved him but I also loved Owen as well in a different sort of way. It was safe to say things were a mess. 

We were having dinner at a nice Italian restaurant in Manhattan. As Owen pulled up his SUV he sighed "Annette are you sure this is a good idea?" 

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" 

"You are still married won't it be, I don't know, a little awkward to tell your dad we're seeing each other. Maybe it's a little too soon." 

I nodded "you're right, as usual. I won't tell him we are seeing each other. Tonight we are strictly platonic friends." 

Leaning into me he cupped my chin and whispered "at least until we get back to my place, right?" 

"You're so bad" I laughed leaning in to kiss him. 

"You have no idea." 

We kissed for a long moment until I realized we were running late. "Come on we have to go." 

Getting out of the car we headed into the restaurant when something caught my attention. Parked a few cars a head of us was a black Jaguar that looked just like Sebastian's. The car had all but disappeared when Kathryn left town so I assumed she had taken it with her. However she still wouldn't be driving it around, would she?' 

"What is it?" Owen asked pulling me towards the door. 

Shaking my head I looked back at the familiar automobile one final time before sighing "nothing, lets go in." 

When we arrived the hostess told us the rest of out party was already there. "Party?" Owen asked me. "I thought it was just us and your dad." 

I shrugged as we followed the hostess. As we got to our table I realized what she meant by party. Sitting with her arm wrapped around my father was Kathryn dressed in a sexy black dress. I gawked at them in surprise as we approached. "Daddy, what's she doing here?" 

"Hello sweetheart" he greeted me calmly with a peck on the check. "Now I don't want you to get upset but I invited Kathryn to join us for dinner." 

"Why?" I eyed Kathryn suspiciously as she sat looking up at me with a phony smile. 

"Well we have been seeing each other for awhile and we thought it was time we told you." 

"We?" I repeated shocked. "Daddy are you out of your mind? Is this the important news you had to tell me?" 

"Annette" he whispered to me as he glanced around the restaurant to see if anyone was staring. "I wanted to have a nice dinner but if you don't want to do that then maybe we'll leave." 

Glancing at my fathers date I could tell she was eating this whole thing up. Even though I would like nothing better than to walk right out of there I knew it was just what Kathryn wanted. She wanted to cause problems between my father and me but I was going to be damned if I let it happen. 

Forcing a smile on my face I sat down across from her "I'm sorry daddy I was just a little thrown by...this. Of course we'll stay." 

My father smiled obviously pleased "good, thank you dear. Well it's nice to see you again Owen. I take it you two were working late again?" 

Owen and I exchanged looks before he nodded and replied "yes sir we were working and Annette asked me along. I hope you don't mind." 

"Of course not" 

"So Annette" Kathryn addressed me like we were old friends. "How is GATT coming along?" 

I hated that I had to sit there and be pleasant with this witch. How could my father not see that everything out of her mouth was bullshit? It sickened me to think she already had him wrapped around her finger. Glaring at her I muttered "fine." 

Sensing the tension my father cleared his throat and asked "so Annette, how's that husband of yours?" 

I flinched at the question completely caught off guard. "Richard's fine daddy." 

"What does Richard do for a living Annette?" Kathryn inquired 

"He's in between things at the moment." 

"Oh" she replied as her and my father exchanged a look. 

"What?" 

"Nothing it's just your father was telling me about him and pardon me for saying so but he seems so unworthy of you Annette. I mean you're so smart and ambitious I would think you'd like someone with those same sort qualities. You know a guy like Owen, rather than some one who won't even move into the city for you." 

My mouth fell open as I hissed at her "who the hell do you think you are? You know nothing about my life! You think just because you're sleeping with my father it gives you the right to pick apart my marriage." 

"Annette" my father said trying to keep calm. "Kathryn was just pointing out something we were disc-" 

"Why are you discussing my marriage with her?" I demanded. 

"Kathryn is my girlfriend and we talk about these things from time to time." 

"Girlfriend?" 

I felt Owens hand rest on mine as he whispered to me "Annette maybe this isn't the time." 

I knew I shouldn't lose my temper, however my anger was already consuming me. Ignoring his request I turned to my dad "do you have any idea who your 'girlfriend' really is? God daddy wake up! She's a lying tramp who is only using you to get back at me. Can't you see she doesn't care about you. You're only a pawn to her just like every other man. Just like Sebastian was" I whispered. 

"Annette I know you two have your problems but I am your father and you will show me some respect. I care for Kathryn and I am very aware of who she is but apparently you don't. Now either apologize for the way you spoke to her or we are leaving." 

Looking across the table at Kathryn her face remained blank as she awaited my reply. I knew I could just lie and pretend to apologize but I just couldn't bring myself to do it. I could not for one more second pretend to be polite to her. Glaring at her I said "I would sooner die than apologize to that vindictive whore." 

"Fine" my father said rising from his seat "if you can't act civil, Kathryn and I will be leaving." 

As she got up from her seat Kathryn sighed "I'm sorry you feel this way Annette. Maybe someday you can look past what I've done." 

"I wouldn't count on it." 

My father went to get there coats and Kathryn followed after him then stopped. Bending down she whispered in my ear "by the way I know some good divorce lawyers. Tell Richard to give me a call." 

Looking up at her in disgust she winked at me before catching up with my father. Turning to Owen I rested my head against his shoulder "what have I done? She set me up and I walked right into it." 

"It would appear that way." 

__

_* Kathryn *_

Later than night while Ben laid beside me snoring I tried to plan my escape. Against my better judgment I had agreed to spend the night after we had sex. He was so pathetic pleading with me to stay with him that I almost felt bad for him. Hardgrove was such a loser. I guess he must have been the one to pass on that particular trait to his daughter. 

I grinned as I thought about Annette at dinner earlier that evening. The stupid bitch had walked right into my trap. I knew if I just pushed her a little she would eventually loose her temper and she did. All I had to do was mention her marriage, that was something I was going to have to remember for the future. 

The only thing that threw me was seeing Owen. I guess little miss muffet was wasting no time. However that too worked out to my advantage. While the Hardgroves bickered with one another they were completely oblivious to the fact that their dates were keeping themselves amused. Closing my eyes I could still feel Owen's long fingers sliding in and out of me even as I laid in Ben's cheap Wallmart sheets. 

Turning over I scowled at the old geezer. I wasn't sure if he was a light sleeper or not but I decided to take my chances that he wasn't. As quietly as possible I crept from the bed then grabbed my purse and a dress shirt from his closet. Making my way downstairs I buttoned it up and headed into his den. 

Making myself comfortable in his big leather seat I turned on the computer. While it booted up I pulled a floppy disk from my purse. Before going out that evening Thomas had handed it to me along with instructions on where to download it onto his computer so Ben wouldn't be able to detect it. 

Since we started seeing each other last week I had been trying to sneak away to get to his computer but I never could. Guess tonight was my lucky night. After I did as Thomas instructed I waited impatiently for it to download. Turning back towards his desk I examined some pictures resting on his desk. One was of his late wife. She was frumpy and plain but had Annette's blue eyes. "I'm guessing you were just as boring as your bitch daughter." 

I flickered my finger at her face just as the computer beeped behind me signaling it had finished downloading. Smirking I took out my disk and put it in my bag. I was almost home free when a voice called out behind me "what are you doing?" 

I froze only for a second before turning to find Ben standing behind me. He was smiling pleasantly but his eyes were suspicious. Giving him my best smile I explained "I couldn't sleep so I was just checking my mail and making some calls to find out if there was anything more on my mother." 

"Oh of course I didn't mean to sound..." 

Getting up from the his chair I sighed "you don't trust me do you Ben?" 

"Of course I do" he smiled cupping my face. "It's just I was thinking about Annette. I really wish the two of you could get along." 

Nodding sadly while wrapping my arms around him I replied "yes I've tried but I don't know what else to do. She won't except me as a part of your life." 

"Well she's going to have to because you are a part of my life." 

Pulling him closer to me I murmured "I'm so glad to hear that." 

****** 

"We have a problem" 

The following week while working in my office I looked up as Drake came charging in. Sighing I leaned back in my chair and asked "what is it?" 

He tossed the latest issue of the New York post at me and instructed "turn to page three." 

Taking the paper I opened to page three and scanned it. For a moment I couldn't tell what I was looking for until I saw a small article in the corner that read 'Promising Juliard Student Takes His Own Life'. "Ronald" I sighed as I read over the article. 

"Yes it appears he hung himself in his apartment. Didn't even leave a suicide note. I had someone get this out of his room before the police found it" he said handing me the videotape with Cecile on it. 

Staring down at the tape I asked "does Cecile know about this?" 

Drake shrugged "I don't know but when she does it's going to be a hell of a lot harder to control her." 

"Don't worry about Cecile I'll take care of her." I started to walk out of the room then stopped suddenly "and send some flowers to his family." 

"Will do boss." 

As I made my way up the stairs I felt a slight pang of guilt. Not for Cecile since I honestly could give a shit about her feelings but I did feel bad for Ronald. This I hadn't planned for and wasn't exactly thrilled about. True I had done a number on Ronald and I didn't regret it but I didn't want him dead either. 

Still I wasn't one for sitting around and feeling guilty for something I couldn't change. It was in the past, time to move on. However I knew Cecile wouldn't feel that way when she found out. Drake was right now that Ronald was gone so was my ever slipping leverage on her. 

With a sigh I opened her bedroom door not bothering to knock. Walking into the room I found it empty so I called out for her but got no response. I found out why when I opened the bathroom door and found Cecil passed out with a needle and a vile of heroin beside her. Bending down I picked it up to find it empty, never a good sign. "Oh fuck" I sighed. 

God how I hated surprises. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	9. Addictive

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Annette thinks she finally has the upper hand with Kathryn but it all comes crashing down around her. 

Authors Note: I know I said I'd get this up earlier but I have finals this week plus I got my Swans Crossing episodes in the mail the other day and thus have not had a lot of time to work on this. Anyway enjoy! 

Chapter 9: Addictive 

_* Annette *_

"Cecile?" 

As I walked into the hospital room Cecile's eyes began to flutter open and a small smile graced her lips. Running a hand through her hair she said "hey Annette." 

"I didn't mean to wake you. I can come back later if you-" 

"No" she said suddenly sitting up. "No stay, please. I haven't really had any visitors." 

Smiling sympathetically at her I set the basket of flowers I had brought down on her bedside table. As I did so I couldn't help but notice that the girl laying in the hospital bed wasn't the same girl I've know for the past four years. Gone was the light in her eyes and excitement on her face. Instead it was replaced by tired eyes and a sad expression. Cecile had changed and I had a feeling it wasn't for the better. 

Earlier that day, after leaving Owen's I got a call that Cecile was in the hospital. It came from a nurse which I thought was odd but even stranger was the reason Cecile was in the hospital to begin with. According to the nurse she had a drug overdose and nearly died. At first I really didn't believe it. I mean I had never seen Cecile smoke so much as a cigarette before let alone heroin. However when I called her mother she confirmed it. Cecile had overdosed on heroin and the police found her body passed out in an ally somewhere. 

To say I was stunned was a bit of an understatement. For the life of me I couldn't figure out how something like this could happen. Then I heard about Ronald's suicide and it started to make sense. Still I couldn't help but shake the feeling that there was something more sinister at work here. 

Brushing a strand of her dark hair from her face I asked "how are you feeling Cecile?" 

She shrugged sadly "my body aches and I keep shaking. The nurse said it's from with drawl and that it will hopefully pass in a few weeks." 

I nodded "Cecile how did this happen? Why on earth were you taking drugs? I know about Ronald but still it's so unlike you." 

Her eyes began to fill up with tears as she replied "I know it isn't. Everything was just getting to hard and...and then I heard about Ronald and I couldn't take it anymore. I just needed to feel better and this stuff helps sometimes." 

"Still Cecile, where would you even get heroin? And why were you in the street?"  


"They must have put me there" she muttered looking away. 

"Who?" 

"The...I can't" she said shaking her head. "I can't say, she'll kill me." 

An uneasy feeling went through me as I asked "who will kill you?" 

Tears flowed down her face as she admitted "Kathryn." 

"What?!" I nearly screamed. "Kathryn did this to you?" When Cecile nodded in response I got up and bellowed "I am going to kill her for this! She went way too far this time-" 

Before I could leave Cecile grabbed my arm "no! You can't Annette, you can't tell anyone!" 

"Why not? Cecile what she did...it goes beyond wrong. It's just plain sick." 

"But you can't tell anyone about this. If you do she'll just make it worse." 

"What are you..." suddenly it dawned on me what Cecile wasn't saying. With a heavy sigh I sat back down and asked "she's blackmailing you, isn't she?" 

Cecile nodded as she let my arm go. "Yes, she said if I told anyone about what she's done..she'll show everyone this tape." 

"What tape?" 

Cecile proceeded to launch into her sad story. From leaving her house after her parents found her in bed with Ronald, to meeting up again with Kathryn, acting as a prostitute at her request, and then the blackmail and drugs. It turned my stomach to think what Kathryn had done to the once innocent and trusting Cecile. Single handedly she took out any good that might have been in the girl and destroyed it just for some perverse thrill of revenge. 

After she finished telling me what happened Cecile broke down into sobs as she explained "and now my parents won't have anything to do with me. They came to the hospital once and told me I was a disgrace." 

"Oh honey, did you try explaining what happened? Maybe they would hear you out and try to help you." 

To my astonishment Cecile laughed coldly as she spat "yeah right. Even if by some miracle they believed my word over Kathryns, my mother would still call me a whore and refuse to let me back in the house." 

Shaking my head angrily I told her "well I am not going to abandon you Cecile. After you get out of the hospital you are more than welcome to come stay with me." 

For the first time she smiled and for a moment looked like her old self. "Thank you Annette, that's very nice of you but I don't think that will be for awhile. The police are still questioning me about the drugs they found and the drug counselor is insisting that I stay in rehab at least for a little while." 

I sighed while I took her hand in mine. "I'm so sorry Cecile, for all of this. Maybe if I had never crossed Kathryn to begin with-" 

"Don't blame yourself" Cecile interjected. "This is all Kathryn's fault. She's the one who did this and she should be locked up for it." 

"Well if I have anything to say about it she will be. I promise you Cecile that I will do everything in my power to make sure she pays for this and everything else she's done." 

Gripping my hand Cecile stared into my eyes sadly as she said softly "be careful Annette. I have a feeling whatever she's up to, it isn't over yet." 

_* Kathryn *_

Well how fucking touching. 

As I stood outside of Cecile's hospital room listening to her recant her sorry tale to Annette it was all I could do to keep from gagging. The two of them say huddled in her hospital bed weeping about all their miss fortune. Hadn't they learned yet that only the strong survive? Apparently not and in the end it would cost them. 

After finding Cecile passed out in the bathroom I wasn't sure what the hell I should do with her. Leave her there to die pathetically. Where was the fun in that? Instead I called one of the boys up to help me dispose of the body. After we dumped her off in some rat infested alley I placed an anonymous phone call to the police about some hooker who passed out. Sure enough they came to get her and then the hospital called her parents. 

Poor Mrs. Caldwell, I honestly thought she might faint when she heard the news about her precious daughter. Watching her from a distance I observed she didn't shed one tear. For a moment I almost felt sorry for Cecile. She had a mother nearly as bad as my own. But not quite. 

Since she'd been admitted to the hospital I had been keeping a close eye on her. Today when I arrived one of the nurses told me she had a visitor and I wasn't terribly shocked to see it was Annette. Ready to lend a helping hand as always, but it wouldn't do any good. 

Still keeping an eye on the door I pulled out me cell phone and dialed Drake. "You know this little misstep might work out to our advantage" I told him as soon as he picked up. 

"How so?"  


"We get rid of the little whiner for one thing. She's completely ruined and maybe after a little jail time she'll learn her lesson." 

Drake snickered "I take it you're still at the hospital?" 

"Yes and I just over heard the most interesting conversation. Annette's visiting her and surprise, surprise Cecile couldn't keep her mouth shut." 

"Should I have someone shut it for her...permenetly?" 

"No I'm done with Cecile. It's time I take down the much larger target." Peaking into the room again I observed Annette getting some water for Cecile. "Something tells me now might be the perfect time to strike. Now that Annette thinks she has some legitimate information against me." I notice the blond get up and start to get ready to leave. "Looks like she's on the move. Can't wait to blab everything she knows about me." 

There was a pause on his end "should I have someone tail her? What is she tells someone about her so called information?" 

I laughed "no need, I'll handle this one myself. I know exactly where she's going and trust me I'll get there first." I headed down the hospital corridor than stopped suddenly "oh Drake on second thought, I think I will have you send me somebody. There is something I'm going to need done." 

_* Annette *_

Today was the day I brought that witch down. What she did to Cecile went beyond sick, it was just pure evil. It was becoming clearer and clearer to me that Kathryn was completely deranged. If she was just going after me I could deal with it but now she was targeting innocents like Cecile and worst of all my father. He actually believed Kathryn was changed when he couldn't be any further from the truth. 

After I left Cecile I thought about going to my father with the news but I thought better of it. First I needed to see Owen and talk to him about this. I didn't really have any solid prove against Kathryn other than Ceciles word which probably wouldn't count for much right now. Still I had to act fast and I knew Owen would know a way to expose Kathryn and trip her up. 

Before I left the hospital I called the office but one of the volunteers told me Owen had gone home. On my way there I tried to think of something I might be missing. There had to be some detail Kathryn had overlooked that I could use to bring her down. When I arrived at Owen's brownstone I used the key he had given me and let myself in. "Owen? Owen are you...here..." 

As I walked into the living room Owen walked out of the kitchen carrying a bottle of wine and two glasses. He was dressed only in his boxers and he looked not terribly surprised to see me. "Hey" he greeted me causally. "What are you doing here Annette?" 

"I had to talk to you" I explained "I called the office and they told me you were here. What's going on?" 

"I was just-" 

"Owen where's my wine?" At the sound of her voice I turned in shock to find Kathryn walking down the stairs towards me dressed only in a men's dress shirt. When her eyes fell on me she smiled "oh I didn't know we had company." 

In that moment I honestly couldn't process a thought. There was my worst enemy standing in my boyfriends apartment practically naked. "Kathryn" I whispered as I watched her slither up to a calm Owen who was busy opening the wine bottle. For a moment all I could do was gawk at the two of them in shock. This couldn't be happening, there had to be an explanation. "Owen" I yelled "what's going on? What are you doing with HER?!" 

"Annette, baby this isn't what it looks like." Looking back at Kathryn his innocent face cracked a grin as he chuckled "actually it's exactly what it looks like." 

"What? I-I don't understand...how could you do this?" 

Smiling back at me just as cruelly as Kathryn was he mocked me "I-I don't understand. Jesus Christ get a grip would you. What do you think is going on?" When I only stared at him speechless he sighed "all right let me give you a clue." Grabbing Kathryn suddenly from around the waist he pulled her to him and gave her a deep, intense kiss. 

Pulling away a breathless Kathryn asked "does that clear some things up?" 

"You bastard!" I screamed at him "how could you do this to me? I thought you were my friend." 

He sighed "yes you did think that didn't you? I mean never for a moment did you doubt my sincerity. Everything I told you, you believed." 

As much as I wanted to be strong and stand up to them I was feeling utterly defeated. My world was spinning and I couldn't make it stop. Wiping the tears from my face I said "you were never my friend, were you?" 

"Score one for Blondie" Kathryn laughed "it looks like she's finally getting a clue." 

"Shut up!" I yelled charging at her "this is all your fault, you did this!" 

I went to hit her but before my hand could make contact Owen came up behind me and grabbed my wrist "now, now none of that." 

Pulling my hand away from him I spun around and demanded "why? Why did you do this to me dammit!? Because she told you to?" 

Glancing at Kathryn he smiled faintly "no not really. As much as I adore Kathryn this had nothing to do with her. You see Annette I sought you out, befriended you, made you give up your promising future as a doctor to form an organization that doesn't even really exist and destroyed your marriage for my own reasons." 

"What reasons?" 

Reaching out he cupped my face as his once kind eyes darkened and he snarled "revenge of course. Tell me Annette do you remember an old classmate of yours by the name of Robert Sullivan?" 

At the moment my mind was too fuzzy to remember such a thing but the name did sound somewhat familiar "he went to Manchester?" 

"Yes he did" Owen replied coldly. "However he only went half a year before your father ratted him out to the police and he got thrown in jail where he was subsequently killed." 

Immediately I recalled what he was talking about. Around Christmas time one year, one of Manchesters more rowdier students got expelled for drugs and my father later on told me the reasons behind it. When he discovered the kid had died and his parents were trying to get him fired he explained it all. To me it sounded like my father did the right thing but I could see how others would see it differently. "Owen what does this have to do with you?" 

"Robert was my best friend and because of your father he died in some shit hole prison. For a year I looked for a way to pay your father back and I finally found the perfect way. Destroy the man by destroying his daughter." 

I glanced over at Kathryn "so you join up with Kathryn to take me and my father down. My god Owen you're as sick as she is." 

"No actually I'm worse because you see there's no way Kathryn's gotten as much pleasure from this as I have."  


"Oh I wouldn't say that" she said walking over to us and pressing herself into his back. 

Looking at the two of them I started to feel physically ill. The idea that they were planning to destroy me was one thing but to think they had been doing it for years was terrifying to say the least. This wasn't some sort of plan Kathryn had on a whim, she had been planning this all out. 

At this point I had stopped crying. I was destroyed that one of the only people I trusted in the world turned out to be a fraud but I was also angry. Powerfully angry in fact. Backing away from them I hissed "I know all about what you did to Cecile Kathryn." 

"Do you?" She asked with a bored sigh. 

"Yes" 

"But do you know what I did to Court and to my mother?" 

I stopped backngi away and looked at her in horror. "You had something...you did that?!" 

Her lips curled into a smile "you could say I had a hand in it." 

"God you're a monster." 

"Boo" she said stepping closer. Pulling away from Owen Kathryn asked "what are you going to do now Annette? Run to daddy I suppose." 

Shaking my head I replied "I'm going to tell him everything, then I'm going to the police." 

Kathryn laughed "I'm petrified." 

She took a step closer to me and I backed into an end table. My hand came out to steady myself and grabbed onto a carved wooden box. Clutching it in my hand I swung it hard and hit Kathryn causing her to stumble onto the floor. She looked up at me in surprise her nose bloody and a cut quickly appearing on her face. Glaring at her I told her "you should be!" 

Without waiting for another word from either of them I charged out of there determined to expose the truth. I got as far as my car until I realized someone had slashed the tires. I knew somehow or another Kathryn was responsible for this but I wasn't about to dwell on it. Instead I took off down the street in search of a taxi. I had to get to Long Island and fast. 

_* Kathryn *_

"Ben she's completely out of control!" 

Upon hearing this Hardgrove looked at me skeptically. I knew he wouldn't believe it right away, not even he was that much of a pushover. Placing a hand on his arm I explained "the last thing I want to do is come between you and your daughter but I think you have to face the fact that Annette isn't well." 

"Kathryn" he said patiently "I don't understand what happened. Why do you think such a thing." 

Coming up behind me Owen answered "she attacked Kathryn sir. I watched her do it and then I had to physically pull her away. I've know Annette for a long time now and I've never seen her act like that before." 

Standing up the worry now showing on his face he asked Owen "how did this all happen?" 

Pure fucking luck that's how. After seeing Annette in the hospital I knew she would run to Owen so I made sure to get there first. After a quick fuck we were interrupted by the sound of Annette's car. I made Owen greet her at the door so I could make my grand entrance. All that planning had been so worth it. The look on her face when she realized her so called best friends betrayal had been worth the long wait. 

Owen revealing the truth had been planned but her hitting me sure as hell wasn't. I was pissed but I realized it would work in my favor. So had making sure one of my employees was there to slash her tires. The reason for that was so it would slow Annette down so I could get back to her father before she did. Luckily for me my jag was faster than a taxi. 

Of course Owen didn't tell Hardgrove any of this but instead fed him another story. "Well Annette has been really upset about you seeing Kathryn lately. I mean she was practically obsessed. I thought I could help her get over it by inviting Kathryn over so we could maybe talk it out but when she showed up and found Kathryn she just went berserk. She started accusing me of being against her and saying I was sleeping with Kathryn." 

"What?" Ben said alarmed looking at me "why would she say such a thing?" 

I shrugged "I don't know Ben. She was saying all sorts of horrible things, accusing me of terrible things." 

He looked between the two of us obviously confused. "This just doesn't make any sense. I know my Annette and she would never do these things you're accusing her of. She's too level headed but then again she hasn't been acting like her self lately..." 

Suddenly the front door of the Hardgrove home swung open and Annette came barreling in "daddy I need to talk to you. It's important..." She trailed off when she saw Owen and me standing beside her father. "What the hell are you doing here?" 

Stepping forward Owen gave her a calm smile "Annette it's okay. Kathryn and I just wanted to talk to your father about what happened earlier. We thought he should know." 

"What, that you're a lying sociopathic who's sleeping with Kathryn behind his back? Is that what you want to tell him Owen?" 

I'll give the boy this much he was good. A look of pain flashed across his handsome features as he recoiled slightly from her "Annette how could you say something like that? I love you and I've never cheated on you before." 

Looking between the two of us Annette told her father "they're lying daddy. I found them together and they told me everything. Owen is just pretending to be my friend to get revenge on you for something that happened years ago. Him and Kathryn are in on it together." 

"What?" Ben asked looking at me for answers. 

Giving Annette a sympathetic look I told him quietly "she kept going on about some big conspiracy when we tried to help her. I told her-" 

"SHUT UP!" Annette yelled startling even me. Charging up to me she hissed "what ever game you're playing it ends now Kathryn. I know the truth and soon everyone will also." 

Ben came up behind his daughter and touched her gently "Annette what are you talking about? Is there something I should know?" 

"Yes daddy" she said turning to him. "Kathryn is out to destroy me and everyone else. She's the reason Cecile's in the hospital and she's the one who caused Court's death and her mothers accident. She's behind it all." 

"Annette" he said softly "Court's death was a terrible accident and the man who hurt Tiffani is behind bars. Kathryn had nothing to do with any of that." 

"Of course she did! Open your eyes dad, can't you see what she's doing? What they are both doing?" 

Ben was quite for a moment before replying "honey I think you're obviously tired. Owen told me about Richard seeking a divorce and maybe because-" 

"It has nothing to do with that! Daddy I'm completely sane! They're the one's who are crazy!" 

"Annette, Annette calm down. Now look I know you've been going through a lot and you're having trouble accepting the fact that Kathryn and I are together but you're just going to have to get use to it. Now the way you are behaving isn't rational. You attacked Kathryn for no reason other than she was trying to help you. She is not out to get you honey and the sooner you accept that the better." 

As Hardgrove rattled on I stood behind him smirking at Annette who was glaring at me in pure hatred. To push her further I mocked her father as he spoke and blew her a kiss. That seemed to push her over the edge because a moment later she pushed her poor father out of the way and charged at me. Her hands went for my throat but I kept them off. We fell back against the couch and when she was on top of me I pushed her off. Just as I was about to get to my feet Annette grabbed the fire poker next to the fire place and held it to my throat. 

Immediately everyone stopped moving including me. In a calm voice Ben asked "Annette what are you doing? Put the poker down." 

"Not until Kathryn admits the truth." 

The sharp tip on the poker was pinching my throat and I knew at any minute the little psycho was liable to ram the damn thing into me yet I would sooner die than confess anything. "Annette" I pleaded "I didn't do anything." 

"You fucking liar" she sneered as she pressed the tip in a little harder. 

"Annette please put it down" Owen asked coming up slowly behind her. His eyes locked on mine and I was genuinely surprised when I saw fear behind them. 

Annette ignored both Owen and her father's pleas. Instead she smiled coldly at me and asked "does this bring back any memories Kathryn?" 

"Should it?" 

"Do you ever tell the truth!" she shouted. 

"Honey give me the poker before someone gets hurt" her father ordered. 

"Someone's already been hurt daddy but it ends now. I won't allow you to hurt anyone else I love Kathryn." 

Annette pulled the poker away from my neck but then lunged at me with it. Before it could make contact however Ben grabbed at it and Annette, lost in her delirium, tried to pull it back but accidentally poked him in the gut with it. Hardgrove let out a loud yelp of pain as Annette let go of the stick and screamed "daddy! No!" 

He fell back on the couch breathing heavily as Annette fell to his side "I'm sorry daddy, I didn't mean for this to happen!" 

Ben nodded "it's okay. I'm going to be fine Annette." 

Not even I could have planned for this. Annette attacking me and making herself look like a loon was what I expected but her grabbing the fire poker and then stabbing her father shocked even me. Owen looked over at me obviously just as surprised and unsure what to do. Getting up from the couch I told him "call an ambulance." 

****** 

"So he's going to be okay?" 

Looking at Owen with a sly smile I replied "I'm sorry to tell you it appears that way. He didn't lose too much blood and no major arteries were damaged." 

"Too bad" he sneered. "Having his own daughter kill him would have been so poetic but then again not nearly painful enough." 

"I suppose" I sighed as we stepped into the elevator. 

"Where are we going, don't you want to visit your boyfriend?" 

"The doctors say he needs to sleep so I volunteered to take care of his other little problem." 

"What's that?" I handed him over the forms and paper work the doctors had given me earlier. Reading them over a smile appeared on his face "I've said it before and I'll say it again, you are a truly wicked woman. How did you pull this off?" 

"It wasn't easy believe me but I and the friendly police officers convinced Hardgrove it was for the best. I guess after is started to sink in that his own daughter stabbed him with a fire poker, he started to get a clue." 

As the elevator dinged and we stepped out into the psych ward Owen retorted "and not a moment too soon." 

We walked up to the front desk where a frumpy women was sitting. Handing her the forms I smiled "this should be everything you need." 

She looked them over "yes miss. The patient should be going in for the night now so I'm afraid you can't visit her." 

I nodded "that's okay, can you tell me which room is hers though?" 

"Down the hall to the left." 

"Thank you" 

Owen and I walked down to her room and stood behind the glass that separated an observation room and the patients cell. There were a few patients standing around in the observation room, one of which was Annette. Dressed in gray hospital gown she looked around the room forlorn. I watched with malicious glee as two big men took her gently by the arms and led her back to what would be her new home. 

As they did Annette turned around suddenly as if sensing us. I expected her to freak out but she only stared at us completely calm before turning away. As I waved good-bye to her with a smile on my face Owen asked "so is this the end of your revenge?"  


Glancing at him I replied "no, but the grand finally is just around the corner." 

****** 

It had been an exhausting night to say the least. As I walked into my quiet townhouse I was feeling quite accomplished but I still felt as if something was missing. I thought after taking Annette down a few pegs I would feel better but the truth was I felt nothing at all. The momentary thrill of seeing her locked up had quickly vanished and now all I felt was emptiness. 

I thought about climbing into bed with Drake or Thomas but not even that was appealing. Walking into my dark office I realized maybe nothing would make me feel better, not even my revenge. With a heavy sigh I went to the bar and poured myself a drink. I needed to just forget about everything for awhile and maybe get some rest. 

Reclining back in my chair I set my drink down and closed my eyes for a moment. Just as I could feel myself starting to drift off a pair of hands slid onto my shoulders. I relaxed when they started to massage me just the way I liked. Figuring it was Thomas or maybe Drake I sighed in contentment "oh that feels nice." 

"Well you always did enjoy my massages." 

At the sound of that familiar arrogant voice my breath caught. Immediately my eyes flew open and I spun around in my chair to find Sebastian standing behind me. "Oh my god" I whispered. 

Leaning against the desk he smiled "miss me?" 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	10. Bedroom Dancing

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn reunites with Sebastian while Hardgrove realizes the truth too late. 

Chapter 10: Bedroom Dancing 

_* Kathryn *_

"Something the matter Kathryn? You look like you've seen a ghost." 

At this point in my life I thought there was nothing left that could shock me...then I turned around. Right in front of me stood Sebastian very real and very much alive. Wearing a chic black Prada suit and his typical cocky expression he appeared not to have aged a day since the last time I saw him. However even though I could see him clear as day with my own two eyes I refused to believe it was him. It just couldn't be. 

Getting up from my chair quickly I backed away and demanded "who the hell are you?" 

"Nice to see you too sis." Leaning back on the desk he mused "well actually I guess I can't call you that anymore can I? Although you were never technically my sister to begin with were you?" 

"Who the FUCK are you?" 

Getting up he walked towards me but I backed away. He laughed "I thought seeing me again might freak you out but I didn't think it would scare you. I didn't think the great Kathryn Merteuil got scared." 

He was right I was scared. It took me four years to get my life back under control. I needed that control but now it was all falling away from me. My head was spinning and my dead ex-step brother was mocking me. "I'm not scared" I told him none to convincingly. 

"You're trembling" he whispered taking a step towards me. "Don't worry it IS me Kathryn." 

Thrusting my hands to my sides I tried to keep calm. "I don't know who you work for or what sick game you're playing but you aren't him." 

"Oh then who am I? The ghost of Christmas past?" Taking a step closer he reached out and touched my face "do I feel real enough for you?" 

When I felt his warm hand brush against me I knew this wasn't a dream or some drug induced hallucination. Whoever he was, was real but I still didn't believe it was Sebastian. I couldn't allow myself to believe that after all these year he was alive. Pulling away from him I charged past him and yelled "get out! Whoever you are get the hell out of my house." 

Before I could reach the door he stood in front of me, blocking the exit. "What's wrong with you? It's me Sebastian." 

Backing away from him I shook my head "no you're not Sebastian. He's dead, I saw his body!" 

"No you saw the body I had put in my place. It was a closed casket remember?" 

He was right it had been a closed casket funeral. I had only briefly glanced at Sebastian once in the hospital. I hadn't wanted to see him because I knew the part I played in his death. I knew if I saw him lying in that hospital dead that image would be burned into my brain for the rest of my life. Sebastian was dead and I tried to do everything possible to put it behind me but I guess there was no out running your past after all. 

My head fell into my hands as I murmured "you're not him, you're not him, you're not him!" 

He pulled my hands from my face and forced me to look up at him. The arrogant expression was off his face as he told me glumly "yeah I am Kathryn and you know it." 

"Then prove it" I hissed. 

"What you want an anecdote from the past? Okay, we met when we were thirteen, you like opera, I have a scar on my left shoulder blade from the time you got pissed I told one of your boyfriends you were cheating on him and you threw that paper weight at me." His face darkened as he muttered "before I died I told Annette to get revenge on you." 

My eyes widened at that and suddenly I had a realization. Annette was somehow responsible for this. She was the only one who could have known Sebastian asked her to do that. She was the one behind this. Shaking my head I pushed him away "I don't believe you. She put you up to this didn't she?" 

"Oh for Christ sakes" he groaned as he pulled me to him suddenly then kissed me. Sebastian and I had only really kissed once not counting that time I kissed him and he pushed me away. It had been after our parents married and it had been the best kiss I had ever received. I knew that if I ever let him do it again I wouldn't be able to stop him from going further, I wouldn't want to. This felt exactly like that time. The feel of his arms around me and the suddenness of it all. Without even thinking about it I found myself kissing him back. 

When he pulled away he asked "well now do you believe it?" 

I knew it was him, I knew it from the second I turned around and saw him standing there. Those were very much his blue eyes with a flicker of green in them looking back at me. Reaching out I touched his face and whispered "Sebastian." 

"Yes" he said grasping my hand. 

We stared at each other for one long moment until I quickly pulled away from him and charged out of the room. I walked into the living room and went straight for the bar. My head was spinning and I couldn't think straight. I wasn't sure if I was angry or happy at this news, everything was just a mess. 

Sebastian followed me back into the living room. Standing behind the couch he asked "is that helping any?" 

"No" I said as I dropped my drink into the sink behind the bar and it shattered. Looking up at him I demanded "what the hell is going on Sebastian. Why would you fake your own death?" 

"It's complicated" 

"Well uncomplicate it" I hissed. "Does Annette know that you're alive?" 

Looking away from me he replied "yeah you could say that." 

"Then why would..." I trailed off when I saw that flash of gold on his finger. It was then everything became clear. I suddenly realized what the missing puzzle piece was. "Holy fuck...Sebastian Richard Valmont. So you're Annette's mystery husband." 

An amused smile crossed his lips as he held up his hand with the wedding band on. "Yeah I thought you would notice that. Actually I would have thought it would be sooner rather than later." 

"You used your middle name?" 

Sebastian shrugged "well I needed to choose a name at the last minute and I wanted to hold on to some part of my old identity." 

Watching him then with his cocky, obviously amused expression I became angry. "You son of a bitch, you faked your death, married that little hick, then had her ruin my life!" 

"Well it didn't exactly happen in that order but yes I did." 

I charged up to him and hit him across the face. Sebastian stumbled back but when I tried to do it again he grabbed me by the wrists and pushed me away. "Calm the fuck down Kathryn." 

"Calm down?" I asked incredulously as I shook with anger. "Do you have any idea what you've done? When you faked your death and gave her that journal it destroyed my life!" 

He looked around my posh living room and snarled "you seem to be doing all right for yourself." 

"I went to hell and back to get everything I have today! I did things you couldn't imagine." 

"Try me" 

"You didn't just destroy my life, you destroyed me and you stand there smiling about it like it's some joke!" 

I went after him ready to attack once again but before I could he grabbed me by the arms and hissed menacingly "an eye for an eye sweetheart. You destroyed my life so I was more than happy to return the favor." 

Sebastian pushed me away roughly and I tumbled to the ground. I was stunned to say the least at his sudden mood swing but also intrigued. Sitting on the floor I watched as he went to the bar and poured himself a scotch. "What happened to you Sebastian? Why did you fake your death?" 

He didn't say anything for awhile he only sat there drinking his scotch. Finally he finished and he told me his story. "When I woke up after the accident I couldn't feel my legs. The doctor told me I was paralyzed and that I would never walk again." 

"You seem to be doing all right for yourself" I threw his words back at him coldly. 

"Yeah well I wasn't all right" he sneered. "The prospect of spending the rest of my life in a chair was one thing but the idea that I would have to face you and everyone else was too much. I mean talk about having the last laugh, I could just picture everyone's faces when they saw the almighty Sebastian Valmont crippled." 

"You're telling me you were afraid people would laugh at you?" 

"Wouldn't you?" When I shrugged in response he continued on "I would have sooner died then spend my life in that chair with everyone I had wronged in the past clucking there tongues saying I got what I deserved. So I told Annette what I was going to do. I had enough money and resources to fake my death so even my own family wouldn't know. Of course she was against the whole thing but she went along with it because she loved me. I got a place up in Maine and she continued to go to school and visit me whenever she could get away." 

"Well isn't that touching. Didn't someone notice these little trips of hers?" 

"Hardgrove eventually figured out something was going on so she told him. As you can imagine he wasn't terribly happy that his daughter was devoting her life to a guy in a wheelchair, who faked his death, and had a reputation like mine. But Annette was determined to be with me so he didn't stand in her way." 

"That year I lived for her visits and I was seeing a physical therapist so I thought any day I would regain the strength in my legs. When she got into Northeastern she begged me to come with her and suggested we could get married. She told me we could start a new life there and thinking I had very little options anyway I agreed. We got married before she started school and I was hopeful we would have a happy life." 

"But you didn't, did you?" 

Sebastian's blue eyes fell on mine as he replied "no we didn't. For the first few months everything was fine but then I started to get frustrated being in that wheelchair because I was starting to believe I would never be able to walk again. Meanwhile Annette was making best friends with this other guy and becoming more distant. She insisted they were just friends but I knew better." 

I watched as his jaw tightened as he spoke and the hard look that appeared in his eyes. "When were you able to walk again?" 

Leaning forward on the couch he said "well you should know what a great motivater anger is Kathryn. During her second year of school, right after Annette's buddy convinced her not to become a doctor I began to work harder than ever. I was obsessed with getting out of that damn chair and eventually after a slow and very painful process I was able to walk again. After that I was eager to start my life back up again and I wanted to go back to New York. Annette however was insistent that I shouldn't given she was starting up GATT and if her supposedly dead husband showed back up the papers would get wind of it and she would never secure financing. I offered to give her the money but she refused. Luckily her benefactress showed up." 

I raised an eyebrow and replied "I see, so while the little wife was out starting her business what did you do?" 

"I stayed in Maine" he said coldly. "whiling away the hours. I got a couple different jobs one was for this magazine out of New York but I turned it down." 

"Why?" I asked shaking my head at him. "You could have gone back to New York." 

"Yeah I could but I didn't because I promised Annette I wouldn't. The funny thing was the whole time I knew she was cheating on me with that loser Owen but I just didn't want to believe that after everything that we'd been through she would do something like that. Then one day this videotape shows up on my doorstep of the two of them fucking right there in her office. Right then I decided I had enough so I called up a lawyer and flew to Paris. The prospect of living in the same city as her wasn't terribly appealing. I came back to the states a few days ago to get some things before moving to Europe permanently. Then tonight I get a phone call saying Annette is in the psych ward of the hospital after stabbing her father. So I came back to see what was going on with her but when I was in the cab I told the driver to come here instead." 

"Why?" 

Sebastian's eyes locked with mine "you tell me." 

As I ran his story back over again in my head a few things became clear. One was he had no idea I was responsible for sending Owen after Annette and two he sounded nearly as bitter as I did. That wasn't necessarily a good thing because god knows how he would react if he discovered I was the one responsible for the destruction of his marriage not to mention his wife. 

Getting up from my spot on the ground I walked towards the bar and asked him "so what are you saying? That we are even now?" 

He got up from his seat and stood closely behind me "no I wouldn't say that." 

"Good" I retorted as I turned to him. "Because we are a long fucking way from being even." 

"I would tend to agree." 

We stared at one another for a long moment before I sighed "Sebastian what do you want from me? Why did you come back?" 

He smiled faintly "I don't know." 

Being this close to him again was bringing back all sorts of memories. It I allowed myself I could almost pretend the last four years never happened. However they did happen and I knew Sebastian was just as responsible for them as I was. That wasn't something I could forgive and I wasn't really sure if I wanted to. Still it occurred to me this was the first time I had actually felt something in a long while. The emptiness had vanished as soon as I saw him. 

Pushing the thought away I walked past him and said "since you don't know what you want and it's late, maybe you should leave." 

"Actually I do know what I want from you." Sebastian grabbed me suddenly and pulled me into his arms. His face was hard at first but then something flashed through his eyes when I looked at him. Before I could ask just what it was he wanted he kissed me once again. Instinctually my hands pressed against his chest trying to break away but then I realized this is what I wanted too. For years I had taunted and tempted Sebastian with sex. There was a part of me that always wanted to give into him but I never did because I knew I would lose my power over him. But now there was no reason for games so I gave into what I wanted. 

As we continued to kiss and his hands slid down my body, we stumbled backwards until we fell onto the chaise lounge. I broke away from him long enough to pull my dress off. After I did he sighed "you are beautiful." 

I smiled at him before leaning back in for another kiss. His hands slid around my back and unhooked my bra as I started to undue his pants. Just as I began to lower myself down on him Sebastian rolled him quickly me onto my back and I let out a yelp of surprise. I was going to insist on being on top but I quickly forgot about it. As soon as he was inside me I began to forget about a lot of things. The past, my revenge and everything else that I thought mattered. The only thing I cared about was him and that scared me but I also enjoyed it. 

Sebastian fucked me hard, thrusting quickly into me while he nibbled my neck and breasts. I loved the way he touched me and the way he felt inside me. Sex had always been something I enjoyed but it was different with him somehow. For once it wasn't just to get off. 

However I did get off. Pulling away from my neck as he continued to pump into me he whispered "are you close?" When I nodded in response Sebastian snaked a hand down my abdomen and reached in-between out joined bodies until his fingers brushed against my clit. I let out a loud moan as I felt my muscles clamp around him. I came clutching my legs around him and withering against the chaise in pleasure. Sebastian came in me shortly after groaning my name before collapsing against my neck. 

We laid there clinging to one another for a long while before he rolled off of me. I shifted my body and rested my head against his chest. Sebastian caressed my hair as we stayed in contemplative silence. It was finally broken when he asked "so where's your bedroom?" 

_* Ben *_

"How are you feeling honey?" 

Annette smiled softly as she fingered the gray material on her shirt. I could tell she looked tired and there was a sadness in her eyes but like always she tried to hide it. "I'm fine daddy don't worry about me. How are you feeling?" 

I touched the bandaged area on my right side and smiled reassuringly at her "I'm going to be just fine pumpkin. Don't worry about your old dad." 

She reached out and took hold of my hand "but I do worry dad. I can't believe what I did. I could have killed you!" 

"But you didn't and the important thing now is that you're getting help." 

Earlier that morning I had awoken feeling much better. Since I hadn't seen Annette since arriving at the hospital I was anxious to get up and see how she was doing for myself. Kathryn has assured me after I signed the papers that Annette was just fine and would get the best care possible in the hospital. I trusted her but I needed to talk to Annette myself. 

Sure enough when I arrived she looked much better than she had the night before. She was calm and was even able to not throw a fit when I mentioned Kathryn. I honestly thought we might be able to put this behind us but then she asked "daddy is Kathryn the one who suggested I stay here?" 

"Well it was really the doctor and psychiatrist who thought it was best, but yes Kathryn agreed this them. She just thought that with everything that has been happening lately you might be under a little stress and should-" 

"Dad" she interrupted me "she wanted you to put me in here. She might not have planned what happened last night but she purposely maneuvered you signing those forms to put me in here." 

I sighed trying my hardest to hide my disappointment that she was still not yet over her obsession with Kathryn. "Annette, Kathryn didn't maneuver anything. Do you honestly think she has so much pull with me that she can control everything I do?" 

She shrugged "it's starting to seem that way. I know you think I'm paranoid but just hear me out okay? Now isn't it just a little convenient that the same time Kathryn shows up in New York all the people who've wronged her in the past are now having accidents. Court is dead, her mother gets ran over by a car, Cecile is suddenly a drug addict and a prostitute and I'm in a psych ward. You can't honestly believe that it's all coincidence. I mean Cecile told my herself what Kathryn did to her." 

There did seem to be a margin of truth in what Annette was telling me. I wasn't so fool as to believe it wasn't at least slightly possible that Kathryn could have something to do with those events, yet at the same time I didn't really want to believe it. When ever we were together she was so caring and sincere. It seemed impossible that it could all be an act. 

"I see what you're saying Annette and you're right it all is a little convenient." 

"See!" she said excitedly. 

"Well hold on I'm not saying I think she's guilty of all these things" 

Annette's face crumbled when I said this "oh." 

"Look I promise you baby that you only have to stay in this place for another week and then you'll be released. When you get out we'll sit down and figure out this Kathryn thing but for now I want you to concentrate on getting better." 

"Okay daddy but you have to promise me one thing in return." 

"What's that?" 

Leaning closer to me she whispered "I want you to watch your back. Whatever Kathryn is up to it's not over yet. She'll hurt you in any way she can if she thinks it will get her what she wants. Please just promise me you'll watch your back when she's around." 

Looking into her frightened eyes I could tell she honestly believed I was in danger. For a moment I wondered if she could be right. Annette had never acted irrational in her whole life so why would she start now? Squeezing her hand I gave her a peck on the cheek as I assured her "I promise I'll be careful honey so long as you take care of yourself." 

She nodded sadly "I will dad." Glancing up at the clock on the wall she told me "visiting hours are over with I better get back to my room. We'll you stop by tomorrow?" 

"Yes I promise." 

I gave her one last hug good-bye before exiting the visitors room and heading back down the hospital corridor. As I left the hospital I kept thinking about what Annette had said about Kathryn. There had to be a way to find out if it was true or not. I decided I would go and visit Cecile at that rehab center she was staying at. Maybe she could give me some answers. 

As I walked out into the parking lot I noticed that there were several police cars scattered around. Not thinking much of it I headed to go get a taxi when a young man in a brown blazer approached me "are you Benjamin Hardgrove?" 

"Yes, who are you?" 

The man didn't answer and instead jerked his head to the side. A second later I felt myself being grabbed and then slammed down onto the hood of a police car. "What is going on?" I demanded as I felt my wrists being handcuffed. 

"I'm detective Benson, Mr. Hardgrove. We took a look at your computer while you were in the hospital. Do you know what we found?" 

I couldn't understand what he was talking about. What could I possibly have on my computer that was illegal? "I have no idea." 

"Try several hundred photos of young boys. Several of which featured you." 

My eyes went wide in horror "that's disgusting, I would never!" 

"Yeah right" the man scoffed. "We got a tip last week from an anonymous young boy who claimed you made him pose for some photos with him." 

"He's lying! I would never lay a hand on a child. I am a good Christian man!" 

The detective scoffed "yes which makes it all the more disturbing. Put him in the back guys." 

I was roughly pushed back into the police car and detective Benson got in the front. "I want a lawyer" I told him. 

"Oh you're going to need one. You see I'm going to make it my personal mission to make sure you pay for what you've done." 

As the car pulled away from the hospital I racked my brain trying to figure out how this could be happening. However as worried as I was for myself I kept thinking of Annette. This would destroy her when she found out. Then something she said came back to me: watch your back. 

Kathryn. Could she possibly be responsible for this. I couldn't see how she could have done it. She would have needed... 

Right then I recalled a few weeks ago when I awoke in the middle of the night to find her missing. I went down stairs and found her sitting at my desk doing something on the computer. At the time I thought nothing of it but now I realized what she had been doing. She set me up just as she had Annette and everyone else who she believed hurt her. Annette had been right all along but I refused to believe it. Now I would pay the ultimate price for my mistake. 

_* Kathryn *_

For the first time in four years I woke up feeling happy. The anger and the emptiness was gone, in it's place was something else. I was content for the first time in a long time. Stretching out across my bed I opened my eyes to find I was alone. Frowning I sat up clutching the sheet to my chest. As I turned around I nearly screamed when I saw Sebastian sitting beside the bed staring at me, his expression unreadable. "God damn you scared me!" 

"Sorry" 

"Why are you sitting there watching me?" 

A faint smile graced his lips as he replied "I got up to go to the bathroom and I didn't want to wake you climbing back into bed. Besides you know I've always enjoyed watching you sleep." 

"Yeah and it freaks me out now just like it did back then" I told him. 

"You thought I left you." It was a statement rather than a question. When I only shrugged in response he laughed "playing it cool as always Kat." 

I cringed "don't call me that." 

Sebastian leaned forward in his seat and leered at me "you didn't mind it last night when we had our little adventure on the table over there." 

"Oh yes" I sighed as I glanced over at the now broken end table. 

Smiling he remarked "I always said we'd break furniture together." 

"Yes you did." 

Getting up from his seat Sebastian took my hand and pulled me up. "Come on lets go take a shower." 

Following after him I asked "are you planning on getting me dirty later?" 

"Maybe" 

Sebastian pulled his boxers off while I stepped inside the large glass enclosed shower. I enjoyed the sensation of the hot water running over my body when I felt him come up behind me. When I felt his already hard dick press against me I grinned and rubbed myself against him. He kissed my neck and murmured in my ear "we can play later. I want to wash you first." 

"All right then" I pulled away from him and leaned my back against shower wall. Sebastian took the soap and started to lather up my body. His hands caressed me all over and when he squeezed my soapy breast I moaned. 

"So you never told me, do you know this Owen guy?" 

Immediately my eyes flew open, I wasn't expecting the question. This was my chance to tell him the truth but I decided against it. No way would Sebastian understand why I did what I did. Looking away from him I said nonchalantly "no not really." 

He nodded and I thought he believed me until his hand moved up to my neck and then suddenly started to squeeze the life out of me. As I tried to push him away he whispered in my ear "liar, liar Kathryn." He continued to choke me as I gasped for air and tried get him off of me but he proved to be too strong. 

Sebastian's eyes were now cold and I realized then I had been played. "Yes baby I know it was you who sent that asshole after Annette. I know every thing you've done and I've decided it's time you pay." 

I struggled to say something back as I gasped for air but it was impossible. I passed out a second later. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	11. This Love

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian have it out and deal with their past. 

Chapter 11: This Love 

_* Kathryn *_

I couldn't move. That was my first thought when I regained conscienceness. My arms were pulled behind me and my feet felt locked as if trapped in cement. However I knew I was sitting on something and I could feel a satiny fabric covering my body. Very slowly my eyes began to flutter open and focus. I was still in my bedroom but I couldn't tell what the hell was going on. 

Groaning I tried to wiggle out of my constraints but was unsuccessful. I looked down and realized I was dressed in my short white satin robe and I was tied to a chair. While trying to pull my hands free I tried to remember how I got there. It all came crashing back to me when I glanced over at my bed and saw Sebastian lounging on it. He was now dressed and flipping through a magazine as casually as could be. 

"What the fuck..." I muttered. 

Sebastian looked up from his magazine and smiled at me "well look who's finally decided to wake up. Enjoy your nap princess?" 

Right then I recalled what happened in the shower. One minute he was washing me down the next he was choking me to death. The son of a bitch had set me up and I fell for it! While trying to pull my hands free from the cuffs that where holding them I screamed "you are fucking deranged! Get over here and untie me NOW!" 

His smug smile only widened as he chuckled "I'm deranged? I'm not the one who ran over my own mother. And about untying you, no I don't think so. Where would the fun be in that?" 

I was always one to enjoy a mind game or two but not now and especially not with Sebastian. He may very well be one of the few people who could best me at my own game. Plus there was no telling what he was really up to. "Sebastian" I said to him as calmly as possible "why are you doing this?" 

Tossing the magazine aside he sat on the edge of the bed facing me. Sebastian's amused smile turned into a sinister grin as he explained "I'm taking a page out of your book Kathryn. Revenge at any cost necessary." 

"Revenge for what?" 

"Gee I don't know, where do I start?" He got up and started to pace as he spoke "how about when you sent Ronald after me with some bullshit story about hitting you? Oh yeah by the way" he stopped in mid strut and smacked me suddenly across the face. "I believe I owed you that. Because of that little stunt I ended up in a wheel chair for two years." 

"How the fuck was I suppose to know you two morons would get into a fight in the middle of the god damn street?" 

Sebastian only scowled at me in response as he continued on "then there was sending that psycho Owen Crane after Annette. You know it was only a few weeks ago that I figured out the connection between you two. It was when I was rewatching that video you shot of the two of them that I remembered I had seen him somewhere before. He always looked familiar to me but it wasn't until I saw him fucking my wife did I realized I've seen him fuck someone else before. I couldn't figure out who until I recalled that summer in the Hamptons a few years back when I walked in on you and one of your boy toys. Owen and your boy where one in the same." 

"Well done Nancy Drew" I hissed. "Now if I were you I'd put an end to this pathetic display and untie me before I start screaming. In case you don't know we aren't the only ones in the house. Two of my employees are staying here and they don't take well to people hurting me." 

Sebastian hardly looked fazed by the threat. Placing his hands on either side of the chair he leaned into me and replied "yell all you want baby. They didn't bother us last night when you were screaming your lungs out while I fucked you senseless." His hand began caressing my thigh as he explained "they'll probably just assume we are doing more of the same." 

"Get your hands off me asshole" I yelled as I tried to pull away from him. 

"Fine be that way but if I were you I'd start being a little nicer to me. After all I do know about everything you've done since you returned to New York." 

"Oh you know shit" 

He pulled up a chair and sat across from me. "Well I know you're the reason Annette is in the psych ward. You pushed her over the edge by using Owen and dating her father. By the way I can't believe you can screw that bible thumping geriatric." 

"I can't believe you can screw his daughter so I guess we're even." 

Ignoring me he continued "and it seems Annette and old Ben weren't your only victims were they? You knocked off Court, put your mother in a wheel chair, and turned sweet little Cecile into a drug addicted whore." 

I snickered "please are you going to actually tell me you care what I did to them?" 

"No, I just think it's interesting how your depravity has grown in the past four years." 

Studying him closely I realized Sebastian had yet to tell me what this sick little game was about. I didn't really see how handcuffing me to a chair would qualify as revenge. "Say I did all the things you are accusing me of, what the hell are you going to do about it? Kill me?" 

Smiling Sebastian reached out and caressed my cheek "I can't say the thought didn't cross my mind. I mean watching you get dropped off a cliff after everything you've put me through does sound rather entertaining. Then again killing you would be too easy" he remarked squeezing my throat once again. "Does that sound familiar?" 

I smiled at him "Annette." 

He nodded "she told me how you held a fire poker to her throat. She thought you were going to kill her." 

"Maybe I should have. It would have saved us both a lot of trouble." 

"I told her you were many things but a killer wasn't one of them. I guess you proved me wrong." 

Jerking my head away from his touch I replied coldly "yes I did." 

Sitting up in his chair Sebastian watched me for a moment. Finally he said "I've decided I'm going to let you plead your case." 

I sighed bored "maybe I don't want to play your sick little game." 

Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a switchblade. He held it up for me to see before bringing it down quickly in between my legs. I gasped in surprise but luckily it didn't touch me. Sebastian then grabbed me by the hair and whispered in my ear "oh I think you'll want to play." 

"Fine" I muttered pulling away from him. "Where would you like me to begin?" 

"How about Court" 

Rolling my eyes I asked "do I really need to explain why that bastard deserved to die?" 

"No I suppose not but I'm assuming there was indeed a reason. What was it? Surely you still can't be annoyed by that whole Cecile matter?" 

"No Cecile had nothing to do with it." Looking away from him I said "it had to do with that night on the beach after the dance. Do you remember that night?" 

For the first time since I regained conscienceness the smug smile and the hard expression vanished from his face as he replied "yeah I remember." 

I knew he would seeing as he was the one who found me that night. After Court and his buddies were finished with me they left me on the beach. Sebastian had gone down to look for me and when he found me I tried to hide what had happened. However I eventually broke down and told him. That was the only time I had ever cried in front of him. 

"I never forgot that night and I vowed that when I returned he would be the first person I destroyed." 

Forcing me to look at him Sebastian reminded me "I offered to take care of him but you turned me down." 

"The scandal would have destroyed me and you know it. Court Reynolds was nothing more than a beer guzzling, frat boy, rapist and the only thing I regret is that I didn't make his death painful enough." 

Sitting back in his seat Sebastian nodded "okay fair enough. Moving on, why did you run over your mother?" 

"Because like Court killing her would not have been painful enough. Come on Sebastian you lived in the same house as her, you know what a monster my mother was. Since the time I was old enough to crawl she has been making it her life mission to hurt me. She never loved or cared about me, she told me as much right before she kicked me out. My father left me a small fortune but she stole it from me and left me homeless. I decided it would be poetic justice to return the favor." 

Rolling his eyes he said "so you run her down, leave her paralyzed and now she's homeless and penniless." 

"An eye for an eye" I explained with a cold smile. 

This blue eyes locked with mine as he retorted "you are evil." 

I shrugged "I never pretended to be other wise unlike some hypocrites I know." 

"Why did you destroy Cecile?" 

"Talk about hypocrites!" I laughed. "That whiny little bitch was well on her way to becoming the next Bunny Caldwell. A lying, two faced, gossip who spent her days lunching and lying on her back servicing the pool boy. I did the world a favor by destroying her!" 

Sebastian smiled obviously amused "says you." 

"Oh please it's the truth. Did you know she was cheating on both Ronald and Court? One of her little flings was her sorority sisters boyfriend. " 

"Well apparently you taught her well." 

"Yes but why should she get to live the life that should have been mine? If it hadn't been for that fucking journal I would be the one in college now having flings and attending luncheons but I'm not so I decided what a better way to pay little Cecile back then to turn her into what I once was. Everything comes full circle as they say." 

His eyebrows shot up "you were a drug addicted prostitute?" When I didn't answer him he growled "fine then why don't you tell me what exactly Annette did to you? Other than getting the upper hand with you one time what did she really do? She didn't rape you or destroy your childhood, so what's your excuse?" 

I hesitated telling him the truth. It would be easy just to feed him some line but for whatever reason I was feeling truthful. Glancing at him out of the corner of my eye I explained "Annette deserved it worse of all. She took you away from me." 

Sebastian flinched in surprise before smiling smugly "I'm touched." 

"Don't be" I spat. "Whatever I felt for you has long passed but that doesn't mean I'm not done with goldilocks. That little bitch is largely responsible for my down fall and I won't rest until she pays dearly." 

"You really think I'm going to let you do that?" 

I laughed at him "oh Valmong you might have the upper hand now but remember I'm better at this game than you are." 

"Well it's always the best swimmers who drown." When I only smiled at him mockingly Sebastian got up suddenly from his chair and once again began to pace furiously. "Jesus Christ Kathryn what the fuck happened to you to turn you into this..." 

"Monster" I finished for him. "Has it ever occurred to you Sebastian that I'm just evil? Maybe that's all there is to it. I'm just rotten to the heart." 

"No" he said as he stood over me. "Even after all the evil shit you've done, even you Kathryn have a soul. I've seen it before and I saw it last night." Pulling his chair up beside me he told me "something happened to you and I want to know what it was." 

I wasn't terribly eager to open up old wounds. No one really knew about my past except for Drake and Thomas but I had not even told them about all the particulars. Sebastian wasn't really the person I felt like confiding in however he knew everything else about me, why not this. Fixating my eyes on the lamp shade across the room I launched into my story. 

"After I left New York I moved to Europe. I didn't stay in one place for very long but then I met up with this guy named William. He was wealthy and handsome but dabbled in various illegal things one of which was prostitution. Anyway I had officially run out of money so I went to work for him as one of his assistants. I was basically the liaison between him and the clients. Well apparently some of those clients had been offering William big money for a night in the sack with me. From early on I told him there was no way I would do it but he continued to press." 

Sebastian sighed "but I get the feeling you gave in any way." 

"I didn't really have a choice. William was so desperate for me to become one of his 'girls' he did a little digging into my past and found the journal. He threatened to expose me and alert the cops about my drug habits if I didn't cooperate. So the next night I took one of his clients to bed and I did it every night for eleven months. For nearly a year I was fucked, abused, humiliated and every other torture you can think of. If there indeed was any goodness in me to begin with, that time as William's slave drained it from me." 

"Why didn't you just leave?" 

I laughed coldly "if only it was that simple. I tried several times but lets just say William made it hard for me to get anywhere near the door. He of course never touched me, I guess he was afraid to get blood shed on his Armani suit. Instead he would send one of his employees to keep me in line so to speak. It was never so bad that my bruises were visible and I couldn't work. The only exception came when I had to stay in the hospital after he threw me down a flight of stairs." 

"Why did he do that?" 

"One of the clients knocked me up. Babies were generally frowned upon and for whatever reason it was my fault. So I did what I had to every night for those eleven months and I know I surely would have died if it wasn't for one constant thing that kept me going, the thought that I would soon get revenge. All those people who had led me to that hell hole were going to pay." 

Out of the corner of my eye I could see him regarding me with a look of pity that made me angry but I was too upset at the moment to tell him to knock it off. "Well you obviously got away." 

"Yes but it wasn't easy. After one particular night with a guy who thought knives were a form of foreplay, I decided I had enough. We were alone at Williams house that night so I thought it would be the perfect time to escape. When he found me he tried to stop me but I made it clear our time together was threw by bludgeoning him to death with a mallet. When William was dead I disposed of his body then cleared out his safe before taking off. I took his money, invested it and created a new identity to go along with my new company a few years later." When I finished my story I glanced over at him and muttered "is that enough of a explanation for you Dr. Freud?" 

To my amazement Sebastian laughed "to think all this time I couldn't imagine there was anyone as bitter as me." 

"Two of a kind, remember" I sighed. 

"Indeed" he agreed. Reaching out he cupped my face and told me sincerely "I am sorry you had to go through that Kathryn." 

Sensing he was softening somewhat I asked him something that had been plaguing me ever since I woke up tied to a chair. "Sebastian why did you sleep with me last night? How did that fit into your grand scheme of things if there is indeed some plan?" 

Moving closer to me he traced a finger down my neck as he explained "I didn't plan it. However when I had you in my arms...guess I couldn't help myself. What can I say Kathryn, you've always been my downfall." 

"Seems that way" 

Smiling faintly he leaned in and brushed his lips against mine. I kissed him back as forcefully as I could with my arms tied behind my back. When he broke away he sighed "this isn't going to work." 

Leaning forward in the chair I licked his ear and whispered "untie me so I can fuck you properly." 

Sebastian said nothing but as he watched me I could see the doubt in his eyes. However he once again pulled me back into a kiss as he pulled key from his pocket and used it to uncuff my hands. Once free I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer while moaning slightly into his mouth. 

A little while later he finally untied my legs. Once free I continued to make out with him until I was sure he was vulnerable. When he was I lifted my leg foot and promptly kicked him hard in the balls. 

"Oww! You god damn bitch!" He screamed as he tumbled to his knees. 

Taking a step forward I punched Sebastian hard in the face causing him to fall to the ground. Straddling him I continued to hit him screaming "you piece of shit!" 

Getting his bearings suddenly Sebastian blocked my hit then threw me off of him. I fell back against the dresser and hit my head hard. Sebastian got up and before I could get to my feet he grabbed me by the hair and pulled me up "I knew I shouldn't have untied you!" 

He dragged me to the bed all the while I screamed "LET ME GO!" 

"Shut up!" Sebastian hit me hard across the face as I started to kick and wiggle away from him. "You're going back in your chair." 

"No fucking way!" I kicked him off me but as he fell to the floor he pulled me down with him. 

We continued to wrestle around on the floor screaming obscenities at one another when suddenly the bedroom door opened and Drake and Thomas came in. Immediately they pulled Sebastian off of me and started pounding on him. "Who the fuck are you?" Drake demanded as he kicked him hard. 

Getting to my feet I watched them for a moment with a little perverse satisfaction. I could feel a trickle of blood coming from my nose and glancing in the vanity mirror I could tell I looked like hell. Look back at Sebastian who was getting the shit kicked out of him I took pity and yelled "OK ENOUGH, KNOCK IT OFF!" 

The boys relented and Thomas looked to me and asked "who the hell is he Kathryn?" 

"Meet Sebastian Richard Valmont" I sneered glaring down at him. 

"Wait a minute, what?" Drake asked "Isn't he dead?" 

"Apparently not, turns out he's Annette's mystery husband" I explained with contempt. 

"Well isn't that interesting. Would you like us to finish him off?" 

My eyes locked with Sebastian as I told them "no leave him to me." 

"But Kathryn he-" 

"It's fine" I told Thomas. "I can take care of it." 

The two of them looked at each other than at me with concern before Drake sighed "okay do it your way but we'll be around if you need anything." 

I watched as they two of them left closing the door behind them. When they were gone Sebastian sat up on the floor, his face bloodied as he grumbled "I knew you would screw me over." 

Standing over him I hissed "actually I just saved your life. The two of them gladly would have killed you and they still will if I ask them to." 

"Then by all means call them back in" 

I shook my head "no they won't touch you and neither will I." 

I headed for the door when Sebastian called out to me "so what are we even now?" 

"I blame you for ruining my life and you blame me for ruining yours. I'm sick of keeping score so how about you leave and we pretend we never saw each other. Although I suggest you go back to Europe because I'm not quite finished with your little wife yet. I still have a score to settle with her." 

"But me you'll let off the hook, why?" 

"What can I say Sebastian, you're my downfall. Even after everything you've done to me I still care about you." 

"Really?" 

There was more I could have said to him but I didn't. Instead I turned and walked out of the bedroom. I knew Thomas and Drake were lurking about but they would give me my space. I went to the kitchen and got an ice pack from the freezer before walking into the sitting room and taking a seat on the couch. For a girl who was feeling empty fourteen hours ago I was feeling surprisingly emotionally overwhelmed. I never hated and loved Sebastian more than I did at that moment. 

Needing desperately to feel distracted I turned on the TV and flipped around. I stopped when a news report came on that featured Ben Hardgrove. I had completely forgotten about arranging his downfall the night before. With a sigh I listened as the news reporter rattled on about impending charges that the DA was planning of bringing forth. "DA Baldwin is seeking at least ten years in prison for the former headmaster. So far we could not reach his family for a comment." 

"My, my you are a dangerous woman to be around" 

I jumped at the sound of Sebastian's voice. As he walked around to the TV I noticed he had cleaned the blood from his face but there were several bruises covering him. "I thought you left" I sighed. 

"So you took down Ben and now you're going to finish off Annette?" 

"That's right" 

He nodded "so would you like a partner?" 

For the second time in less that a day I was shocked. I was so surprised I burst out laughing "are you insane? No way!" 

"Why not?" 

Sitting up I explained "well for starters I trust you about as far as I can throw you." 

"Yeah well I don't trust you either" he sneered. "It doesn't mean we couldn't make a good team." 

"Oh when you put it that way...no." I laughed "do you honestly expect me to believe you've done a complete 180 and now you WANT to destroy Annette? 

Slowly his handsome face went completely cold as he replied "yes I do. You told me the past four years dragged out any goodness in you well my marriage to Annette dragged the life out of me. I married her at her request, I moved twice, and I turned myself into a completely different man for her. I destroyed everything I once was because of her and in the end it was all for nothing. She cheated on me at the first opportunity that came along." 

I raised an eyebrow at him "what happened to that all being my fault?" 

"Oh you definitely played your part" he sneered as he sat down beside me on the couch. "However I realized that if it hadn't been Owen it would have been someone else. Annette lied, manipulated and destroyed my life. I want to see her pay for that." 

"Aren't these grapes sour" I mocked him. 

Sebastian scowled at me "I have two options, either I can bring you down or I can bring her down. I was going to destroy you but being with you again Kathryn..." 

"Yes?" 

"I've been miserable these past years but being with you changed that. I feel alive again." 

"Right" I said coldly "and you decided to celebrate your new found lease on life by choking me unconscinece and tying me to a chair." 

He rolled his eyes "please, you had that coming and you know it." 

"Sebastian there's no way on earth I would ever partner up with you, EVER." 

Grabbing me by the arm Sebastian pulled me onto his lap forcefully. I was tempted to scream for one of the boys but thought better of it when he took my ice pack and gently held it to my face. "You're actually going to sit there and tell me you're not tempted to partner up with me?" 

"Yes" I told him even though it was a lie. There was a big part of me that wanted him to be on my side when I took Annette down. However my head was screaming for me not to trust him. 

"Come on Kathryn" he coaxed "you need me and you know it." 

"No I don't" 

"Maybe not, but you definitely want me." 

"Only in your sick, twisted, imagination." 

"We have fun together." 

"Fun?" I repeated incredulously. "You call what went on this morning fun?" 

With a boyish smile he replied "yes it was, wasn't it?" 

Slowly I smiled at him and shrugged "it had it's moments." 

"So?" 

I honestly didn't know if he was conning me or not. Yet I was too intrigued to say no to Sebastian. I knew there was a good chance I was making a huge mistake but for whatever reason I was willing to take the chance. "All right Sebastian you're on, but under one condition." 

"What's that?" 

"You have to prove yourself to me" 

_* Annette *_

I had given up counting the days. Sitting inside my dingy cell complete with padded walls I tried to figure out how long I had been there but gave up after I realized it had been over two weeks. I was suppose to be here only a week but daddy's arrest had prevented it. Instead of releasing me like they promised the doctors decided to keep me here seeing as I had no one to release me and because they thought the arrest of my father might cause me to have some sort of set back. 

One of the nurses had told me about my father because she was afraid I would hear it on the news. As soon as she told me I knew Kathryn was behind it. Only she could plan something as twisted as setting my father up an a pedophile. I hadn't been able to talk with him but his lawyer had come by. He hadn't brought good news, he only told me my fathers chances weren't good because not only did they have evidence they also had a witness. To top it off me being in the loony bin wasn't helping matters. 

I was honestly starting to believe Kathryn really had won. Then the nurse came in and told me I had a visitor. I wasn't terribly excited about the news until Sebastian came into the room. Utterly shocked at seeing my husband I gasped "Richard, what are you doing here?" 

He smiled softly "I came to get you out of this hell hole." 

I threw my arms around him and held him close. It felt so good to have him hold me once again. "Oh thank god Richard! You have no idea what's been going on. Everything is such a mess!" Pulling away from him I pleaded "I'm so sorry about Owen but he wasn't who I thought he was. He was actually setting me up-" 

"At Kathryn's request" he finished for me. "Yeah I know all about it." 

I studied his face "what do you mean you know? How?" 

He sighed "well I just spent the most interesting morning with Kathryn. I realized I recognized Owen before as one of her little friends and it wasn't hard to figure out it was her who's been behind everything." Cupping my face he smiled at me "I can't begin to apologize to you for all the crap she's done to you and your family. It's all my fault." 

"No don't say that Richard" I pleaded with him. "The only person to blame for any of this is Kathryn." 

He nodded grimly "I agree which is why we have to destroy that bitch before she can do anymore damage." 

I smiled "well I'm on board. What did you have in mind?" 

Reaching into his pocket he produced a tape player and hit play. Immediately Kathryn's cold voice filtered into the room "Court Reynolds was nothing more than a beer guzzling, frat boy, rapist and the only thing I regret is that I didn't make his death painful enough." 

Richard's voice followed "okay fair enough. Moving on, why did you run over your mother?" 

"Because like Court killing her would not have been painful enough." 

When he turned the tape off I looked up at him in awe "how did you get that?" 

He sighed "you don't want to know." 

"Well we have to take this to the police" 

"No" he said shaking his head "the police will never be able to nail her but I however will. You see I've managed to convince her that we are partners in taking you down. I've spent the past two weeks hatching out an elaborate revenge plan with her to set you up. Kathryn is completely under the impression that I resent you and want revenge." 

I raised an eyebrow "you're kidding me. She actually bought that?" 

"Oh yes" he laughed. "I have Kathryn right where I want her." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	12. Trip On Love

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn and Sebastian go away but get an unexpected visitor. 

Authors Note: Sorry I meant to have this posted yesterday but then I watched the Buffy finale. Then I cried. Then I watched it again. Then I cried. Then I watched it again. Then I tried to write but my internet went down. Figures. 

Also I have Annette refer to Sebastian as Sebastian rather than Richard because it's just too damn confusing and I have enough things I have to keep straight in this story without adding that. Enjoy! 

Chapter 12: Trip On Love 

_* Kathryn *_

"Everything is going just as you planned so what's the matter?" 

Grabbing the black Gucci dress from my closet I tossed it carelessly into the open suitcase on my bed. As I did I glanced over at Sebastian also sitting on the bed reading a book. Even though he wasn't looking right at me I could tell he was watching my every move. "Nothings wrong" I sighed turning back to the closet. 

"You've barely said anything all morning" he noted. "I've taken care of Annette and got her released just as you wanted so what's bothering you?" 

Shaking my head at him I replied "I'm just really not in the mood to take that long ride up to the Catskills." 

"Right" he said before suddenly grabbing me by the hand. My eyes finally locked with Sebastian's as he kissed my wrist and told me "you still don't trust me." 

"Is there any particular reason I should?" 

"How about the fact that I am putting everything on the line for you?" 

I rolled my eyes as I yanked my hand away from his grip. Turning away I went back to my packing, purposely avoiding his questions. Sebastian came up behind me and put his hands on my shoulders. "Come on Kathryn loosen up a little" he whispered in my ear. "This is our time to relax and have a little fun before the games begin so to speak." 

"Oh and what sort of fun do you think we'll have up in the mountains?" 

A sneaky smile spread across his lips "the naked kind." 

Sebastian leaned in and kissed my neck then cupped my face. With a sigh he asked "what more do I have to do to prove myself to you?" 

"You'll see" I smiled as I pulled the spaghetti straps of my nightgown down leaving me in only my panties. "I have to get ready." 

He shrugged "I'm not stopping you." When I waved good bye to him Sebastian rolled his eyes "you know it's very cruel of you to be so stingy with your sexual favors." 

I walked up to him and caressed his groin through his pants. "Well that might change when you have me all alone up in the woods" I whispered in his ear. "But just in case it doesn't I would pack some hand lotion if I were you." 

Pulling away from me Sebastian scowled and muttered "bitch." 

After he left I began to get dressed while I thought back to the past few weeks. It was true I had been rather stingy with him when it came to sex and that was for two reasons. One I didn't really trust him. I mean there was a part of me that really wanted to believe that Sebastian was truly on my side but at the same time my head was screaming he wasn't. We had both gone too far and there was no way anyone least of all Sebastian could forgive what I had done to him. Second I just really enjoyed leaving him sexually frustrated. Hey, a girl needs to have a little fun. 

When my bags were packed and I was ready to go I left the bedroom but stopped at the top of the staircase when I heard voices. "Look anything happens to her while she's with you.." Thomas warned. 

"Then you sure as hell won't be coming back here in one piece" Drake finished for him in a menacing voice. 

Looking down stairs I saw Sebastian sitting back in his seat comfortably as my two boys stood over him. "That sounds like a threat" he said his voice as cocky as always. 

Suddenly Drake lurched forward and grabbed him by the neck while Thomas pulled out a gun and held it to his temple. "It's a fucking promise, understand? You fuck with her and this time you won't have to worry about faking your death." 

I watched semi amused as Thomas cocked the gun and Sebastian tried his damnedest not to look alarmed. Smiling I came down the stairs and called out "that will be enough boys. I think Mr. Valmont got the lesson." 

Getting up from his seat Sebastian scowled at them as he fixed his tie and met me at the stairs. He took my bag and asked "can we go now?" 

****** 

"You know Sebastian just because there isn't a speed limit out here doesn't mean you need to go at the speed of light." We once again went over another bump causing my head to slap against the roof of the land rover for the fifth time in the past hour. "Ow! Slow the fuck down!" 

Sebastian laughed "oh relax Kat what's the point of driving this thing if I can't have a little fun." 

"Remind me never to drive with you ever again" I grumbled. 

Our trek into the Catskill mountains had not been an easy one. For starters we had to rent a car rather than take the jag because it most likely wouldn't make it there without some sort of damage. Then Sebastian and I had argued over who got to drive. He won by tricking the idiot blond at the car rental place into giving him the keys. After that we started on the drive up here that took over five hours. 

When he finally started to slow down a little Sebastian turned to me and asked "so how long have you known Jules and Vincent?" 

I looked over at him confused until I realized he was referring to Drake and Thomas. Smiling I replied "almost four years." 

"Where did you meet?" 

"Drake use to work for William." When Sebastian looked over at me alarmed I explained "he was one of his bodyguards. We became friends after this client one night got a little rough with me. Drake helped me escape from William." 

"How?" 

"He helped me dump the body." Sebastian eyebrows shot up in surprise and I laughed "have I shocked you yet?" 

"Always" he sighed shaking his head. "What about the other one?" 

"Thomas worked for this wealthy client I was sort of friendly with. When I left William he helped me get set up." 

Sebastian nodded "oh, so you trust them?" 

Pulling off my sunglasses I responded "more than anyone." 

I noticed him flinch as I said this and I wondered if it made him jealous. Watching Sebastian I could tell there was something else he wanted to ask me but he had too much pride. With a sneaky grin I undid my seat belt and leaned over to him. Kissing his neck I purred seductively in his ear "ask me." 

Sebastian was silent for a moment before he took a deep breath and asked me quickly "are you fucking them?" 

"You mean at the same time?" 

He rolled his eyes "you know what I mean." 

I merely giggled in response then looked out the window to see we had arrived at our destination. "We're here." 

Sebastian pulled up to the driveway of the cabin and then stopped the car. As we both got out he looked up at the three story wood cabin and remarked "I thought it was just a little place in the woods?" 

"It is" I shrugged as I grabbed my bag from the back and made my way to the front door. "It's a little cabin that cost me a small fortune to rent." 

"I'll bet" 

The place was indeed huge and quite modern given it was really out in the middle of nowhere. It had a large screen TV in the living room, phones in each room, stainless steal appliances in the kitchen, and a hot tub on both the first floor and the second. Tossing my coat on the chair I called over my shoulder to him "I'm going to go unpack in MY bedroom." 

"So I take it that means we have separate beds?" 

I looked back at him from the stairs and smiled "what do you think?" 

Making my way upstairs I found the master bedroom and threw my bag inside. The cabin had at least three bedrooms but I hadn't really thought about weather I would share a bedroom with Sebastian. I enjoyed teasing him but not nearly as much as I enjoyed giving in. Still I thought maybe I would hold out on him until he had indeed proven himself to be loyal to me. 

After unpacking I went down stairs to get a drink when I heard a loud splash come from outside. I went onto the porch and glanced out at the lake that the house was next to. Walking out to the edge of the porch I looked down and saw Sebastian swimming. "What are you doing?" 

He popped up and looked at me with a grin "what does it look like I'm doing?" 

I noticed there was a pair of black swim trunks by my feet. Scooping them up I asked "what are you swimming in?" 

"Why don't you come on in and find out." When I simply rolled my eyes and turned around Sebastian called out to me "oh is princess Kathryn afraid to get her hair wet?"  


"Oh grow up" I spat. "Do you think I'll follow you in just because you tease me? Your hick wife might have fallen for that but I sure as hell won't." 

"No you're right Annette would follow me in. Then again she always was a lot more fun than you." 

Looking back at his mocking grin I knew he was baiting me but what could I say, he knew exactly what buttons to press in me. Groaning I rolled my eyes as I started to shed my clothes. Once completely naked I dove into the water only to find it was absolutely freezing. When I popped back above water Sebastian laughed "that's my girl." 

"God damn it's freezing!" 

He swam up to me and pulled me to him. "I'll keep your warm, just wrap your legs around me." 

"Yeah right" I laughed but I did so anyway when I felt his wet naked flesh against my own. 

Sebastian merely smiled as his hands slid around my body pulling me to him. As instructed I wrapped my legs around his waist and moaned slightly when I felt his groin press against mine. "Does that answer your question?" he whispered in my ear. 

I responded by pulling him into a kiss while grinding my body against his. Pulling away breathlessly Sebastian told me "well I guess I won't need that hand lotion after all." 

****** 

  
"Ahh...oh god" I moaned out while clutching Sebastian's body. My body was wound tightly around his as I felt the after affects of my orgasm ripple through me. Breathing hard against my neck, I could feel Sebastian go limp inside me but I stayed on his lap. For a long moment we stayed like that, wrapped around one another, sitting beside the fire place in the large cabin where the only sound was that of us breathing. After he gave me one final lingering kiss on the mouth I fell onto me back and laughed "oh I think I am now officially relaxed." 

"Well I do what I can" he told me as he broke away and grabbed another piece of fire wood. Sebastian tossed it onto the fire then closed the screen over it. Watching the embers as I laid by the fire on my back I realized for the first time in two weeks I was feeling at ease again. Lately my mind had been consumed by Sebastian and what me might possibly be up to but now I had let it go. Don't get me wrong, it wasn't like I trusted Sebastian or anything but worrying about his betrayal wouldn't solve anything. I just had to relax but watch my back. 

After pouring himself a glass of wine Sebastian sat down beside me and ran a hand down my abdomen. "So what's next?" 

Taking the glass from him I took a sip before asking "next?" 

"Yes now that your revenge is almost complete what are you going to do next?" 

The question honestly surprised my because I hadn't really been thinking of the future and I didn't see how it would matter to Sebastian. "I don't know I never really thought about it" 

He brushed a stand of hair from my eyes and asked "why not?" 

I took a deep breath "probably because the only thing that's been consuming me for the past four years has been anger and this need to make everyone pay. Now just about everyone has and I have everything I could possibly want but..." 

"It's not enough" he finished for me. 

"I just thought it would feel different that's all. I thought it would make me happy and make me forget everything that's happened but it hasn't." 

Sebastian nodded in understanding "well you still haven't answered my question. What are you going to do?" 

"Well" I sighed "I think it's safe to say New York is officially finished for me. Maybe I'll go back to Europe or Italy. I have a villa in Tuscany. I can run my company from just about anywhere so it doesn't matter. Yes maybe I'll go to Italy." 

"Alone?" he asked as his hand crept up to my chest and his fingers grazed my nipple. 

"No I suppose Drake and Thomas would come along" 

Sebastian reached back and took a few pieces of ice from the bucket the empty champagne bottle was resting in. He held it over my stomach so that a few cold drops trickled down onto me. As I squirmed he said "that's not what I meant. Wouldn't you like some real company?" 

I knew what he was getting at but I was enjoying playing with him. "Oh you mean like you? Would you like to come with me Sebastian?" I asked in a mocking tone. 

Sebastian rubbed the ice against my stomach making me shiver. His eyes on mine he purred "well I'd hate for you to be lonely." 

"Well I wouldn't be I'd have Drake and Thomas." He slid the ice over my hard nipple and I groaned. 

"That's not what I meant" he muttered as he took another piece of ice and ran it back down my stomach. "Why are you making this so difficult?" 

I chuckled "Sebastian do you really think people like us can live happily ever after? Give it a few weeks and you'll be screwing the maid and I'll be...ahh" I moaned when I felt the ice rub against my clit. Trying to regain my train of thought I continued "I'd have to pay you back. We'd be at each others throats." 

He smiled "it could be fun." 

As he continued to rub the ice against my pussy I arched my back as I agreed "could be." 

Tossing the ice into the fire Sebastian moved back between my legs "well what do you say?" 

The idea of going to Tuscany with Sebastian wasn't exactly unappealing yet I really didn't see it happening anytime soon. Something would get in the way it always did. Still I smiled at him and gave in "all right you can come." 

"Well thank you" he laughed "now I'll just have to check my calendar." 

I rolled my eyes "you're such as ass." 

Sebastian only smiled smugly as he leaned down and kissed me once again. I kissed him back wrapping my arms around him and pulling him down on top of me. He broke away for a moment and started kissing my neck. I started to relax into his embrace when he whispered into my ear "I love you Kathryn." 

There it was, the words I had been wanting to hear from him since the first moment we met. For years I wanted to believe that Sebastian really did love me, even after everything we'd done to one another. Then I read his journal and realized he never cared for me at all. Even now I wanted to believe him but I knew something wasn't right. 

Sitting up quickly I pushed him away and asked "what?" 

Before he could answer however the front door of the cabin opened and Annette came bursting in. Her face twisted in anger and her eyes on the brink of tears she hissed "I knew it, I knew you two were in on this together." 

I glanced over at Sebastian who looked just as surprised as I felt. Turning to Annette I demanded "what are you doing here?" 

_* Annette *_

It took me forever to find them. Even though Sebastian had laid out perfect directions and the place was huge, it was still buried deep in the woods. Not to mention in the dark it was impossible to find. However it would be worth all the hassle just to see the look on Kathryn's face when she realizes she's been out maneuvered. Right now she thinks she's in the middle of a romantic interlude with my husband when in reality he was setting her up to take a major fall...literaly. 

When I finally arrived at Kathryn's mammoth cabin I got out of my car and slowly approached. According to Sebastian there plan against me wasn't suppose to go into effect until tomorrow so by me showing up now it would totally throw her off balance. I walked up to the front door but before bursting in like planned I peaked through the large picture window. What I saw broke my heart. 

Sebastian promised me he was only acting, he told me he honestly felt nothing for Kathryn other than loathing and contempt and I believed him. Yet as I looked in and saw him and Kathryn wrapped in an embrace laughing and kissing I couldn't help but wonder if maybe it wasn't an act. He sure looked like he was enjoying himself. 

Realizing I couldn't dwell on this I went back to the door, took a deep breath then pushed it open. Storming up to them I yelled "I knew it, I knew you two were in on this together." 

Judging by the look on her face I would say Kathryn was indeed shocked. She looked over at Sebastian for answers before turning to me "what are you doing here?" 

"Well believe it or not Kathryn I'm not a complete moron." Turning to Sebastian I told him "I knew when you came to get me out of the hospital you were up to something. It was just too convenient. I thought maybe Kathryn had gotten to you but never in a million years did I think...how could you do this to me? After everything I've done for you?" 

Sebastian looked back at Kathryn before turning to me his voice completely calm "Annette I'm sorry but-" 

"You're sorry?" I demanded "you think that makes up for it?" 

Getting up suddenly he grabbed his pants as he yelled at me "you know what I'm not sorry! Yes you're right I was plotting with Kathryn to help take you down and I don't regret a minute of it!" 

"Sebastian don't" Kathryn warned him. Looking up at me she got to her feat and ordered "just get out, there's nothing more here for you." 

I looked over at Sebastian and our eyes locked for a moment. He gave me a nod behind Kathryn's back but I kept my eyes glued to her the entire time. "No I don't think so Kathryn. At least not until I show you this" I pulled out the video tape from my coat and showed it to her. 

There was a glimmer of fear that passed through her eyes but she tried to hide it with her bored tone of voice. "What's that?" 

"Let's see shall we." I went over to the VCR attached to the big screen TV and put the tape in. For a moment there was a lot of fuzz but it soon gave way to a black and white image of the Valmont parking garage. It showed Tiffani coming inside and walking to her car. A moment later the jag with Kathryn clearly behind the wheel suddenly appeared and rammed into her. 

Glancing at Kathryn I watched as her eyes went wide in horror and she muttered "oh my god." 

Sebastian smirked behind her back while I told her "not even he can save you now Kathryn." 

She ran over to the VRC and turned off the tape. Whipping back to face me she demanded "where did you get that?" 

"Well while I was sitting in my padded cell thanks to you, I began to wonder if there was perhaps something I was missing. Then it occurred to me that just maybe there was something you missed. Sure enough I went to the townhouse and the security guys handed over the tape of you they kept from the cops. Seems the check you gave them wasn't enough incentive to keep their mouths shut after all." 

"You stupid little bitch!" Kathryn then charged at me but Sebastian held her back. 

"Now, now don't lose your temper Kathryn." 

"Enough" Sebastian yelled at me. "What do you want?" 

Crossing my arms to my chest I sighed "a lot of things actually but for now I want us all to take a little walk." 

"A walk?" Kathryn repeated incredulously. "You want to take a little walk in the woods at night? God you really are deranged if you think I'll agree-" 

"We'll do it" Sebastian interjected. 

"What?" she said pulling away from him. "There's no way I'm going anywhere with her." 

I rolled my eyes "you will if you don't want this tape played all over the eleven o'clock news." 

"She has a point" he sighed. 

Kathryn looked back at him and then me before letting out an annoyed groan "okay fine, we'll go take a walk." 

"Good" I nodded "now if I were you Kathryn I'd put on something a little warmer. It's a little chilly out." 

I smiled triumphantly at her as Kathryn glared at me in utter hatred. She pulled the blanket that had been wrapped around her off and tossed it to Sebastian before going to the bathroom and slamming the door behind her. Once alone Sebastian rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He pulled me into an embrace and whispered in my ear "you're doing a great job. Even I believe you." 

"Thanks I guess" I replied pulling away from him. "You are doing a pretty believable job yourself. You and Kathryn looked...real close." 

Sebastian started to get dressed as he explained in a low whisper "Annette it's all an act you know that. Kathryn means less than nothing to me." Smiling he laughed "did you see the look on her face when you burst in?" 

"Yeah she definitely looked surprise." 

He cupped my face as he gave me a strange smile. "The surprises are only beginning. Hey are you okay?" 

"I'm just a little nervous about the next part." 

"Don't be" he instructed as he kissed my forehead "I have total faith you'll pull it off. Now I just have to grab a flashlight from the kitchen. I'll be right back." 

As he left me I looked around the elaborate living room and sighed as my stomach did a flip flop. I noticed the fire and was going to put it out when I saw the champagne and wine sitting out. Everything looked so romantic it made me a little uneasy about Sebastian. Still I reminded myself it was an act. 

"Kathryn are you almost done?" I called out to her. 

"In a minute!" she yelled back annoyed. 

"Well we don't have..." I trailed off when I spotted something resting a top the bureau next to the fire place. Walking over I noticed it was a small gun and on closer inspection I realized it was loaded. Kathryn had a gun. What would happen if she decided to bring it with her? Maybe I should call her on it or maybe I should... 

"I'm ready" Sebastian said coming back in the room. 

With my back turned away from him he couldn't see the object in my hand. Instead of putting the gun back where I found it I quickly put it into the deep pocket of my coat. Taking a deep breath I turned back to Sebastian "good now all we have to do is wait for princess Grace and then we can go." 

Kathryn emerged from the bathroom wearing all black and a deep scowl. She grabbed her long black coat and as she threw it on she said "all right I'm ready." 

"Let's go." 

She started to follow me then stopped "oh wait I forgot something." 

Turning she headed for where the gun was but before she could notice it was missing I ordered "let's go Kathryn, NOW!" 

"Fine" she grumbled as she walked out ahead of me and Sebastian. 

As we walked out into the woods along the clearing with only Sebastian's flashlight, I fingered the gun in my jacket making sure the safety was on. A long time ago my father had taught me how to use a gun but I didn't particularly like them and wasn't eager to use it. However when I recalled how Kathryn was going to take the gun I was glad I had it with me. God knows what she was planning to do with it. 

"So where exactly are we going on this little field trip?" Kathryn asked. 

Walking close behind her I said "there's a cliff out here that has an amazing view. I think you should see it Kathryn." 

"Oh are you planning on pushing Sebastian and me over it?" she asked in an amused tone of voice. Stopping she turned to me and said "I don't think so. I'm going back to the house." 

"Like hell you are" I said feeling a little nervous. Turning to Sebastian suddenly I said "I need to talk to you alone." 

"Yeah right" Kathryn scoffed. 

Sebastian sighed "it's all right." 

"No way am I leaving you alone with this little nut job." 

"GO on ahead Kathryn" he snarled at her. "Let me talk to my wife." 

Kathryn's pretty green eyes went wide in surprise when he screamed at her. She looked like she wanted to protest but finally she just shook her head and muttered "fine." 

We watched as she turned and headed along the clearing into the dark. Once sure she was out of ear shot Sebastian put his hands on my arms and asked "what's wrong?" 

"I'm not sure I can do this" 

"Annette" he told me calmly "you'll be fine and everything will go exactly as we planned, I promise." 

"It's just that...do you love me?" 

Even in the dark I could see his lips curl into a smile "of course I love you. How could you even ask that?" 

Before I could respond he leaned in and kissed me. As I kissed him back I wished to god the past few months had never happened. I wish I had never gotten involved with Owen, I wished I had never hurt Sebastian but most of all I wish I had never laid eyes on Kathryn Merteuil. 

Breaking away from him I nodded in determination "let's go." 

"Right behind you" 

Using the flashlight we soon came to the end of the clearing that led us to the cliff. Kathryn was already there, standing at the edge with her back towards us. It would have been so easy to just run up behind her and push her off but I contained myself and didn't. Not yet anyway. Sensing us behind her Kathryn called out "you two finally done so we can get this over with? I have better things to do than stumble around in the dark." 

"It really is dark out here" Sebastian noted. 

"Yes" she agreed as she turned back to us. "So dark you could push someone off a cliff and you wouldn't even be able to see them fall." 

Taking the flashlight I aimed it at Kathryn's face as I said "it's the perfect place to confess all your sins, don't you think?" 

She chuckled "oh is that what this is all about? You wanted to lure me all the way out here so I'll tell you everything I've done? Dream on school girl, not in this life time." 

"Okay have it your way" I said as I slowly approached her. In the glare of the flashlight I could see Kathryn's eyes flicker with fear as I stood closer to her on the ledge. I moved towards her as if to push her but instead I pulled out the tape recorder from my other pocket and hit play. Suddenly the sound of Kathryn and Sebastian's voices could be heard in the night air. 

_"Moving on, why did you run over your mother?" _

_"Because like Court killing her would not have been painful enough. Come on Sebastian you lived in the same house as her, you know what a monster my mother was. Since the time I was old enough to crawl she has been making it her life mission to hurt me. She never loved or cared about me, she told me as much right before she kicked me out. My father left me a small fortune but she stole it from me and left me homeless. I decided it would be poetic justice to return the favor." _

_"So you run her down, leave her paralyzed and now she's homeless and penniless." _

_"An eye for an eye"_

__As I turned the tape off I watched as Kathryn's eyes went wide in horror and recognition. I could tell she was trying to process this and also deal with the fact that she had indeed been set up. "There's no way you could have gotten that..." 

"Without my help" Sebastian finished for her as he came up behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist. "Surprised Kathryn?" 

Her face filled with rage Kathryn yelled out "you son of a bitch! You set me up!" 

"But of course" he laughed. 

"You fucking betrayed ME! I knew I never should have agreed to be partners with you!" 

Sebastian nodded "no you really shouldn't. I mean come on Kathryn did you really buy that bullshit story that I hated Annette. I mean for what? You're the one who put me in a god damn wheel chair for two years. You are the one I despise and want destroyed!" 

I watched as Kathryn's face fell at this and she muttered in a voice barely a whisper "I thought you loved me." 

Breaking away from me Sebastian chuckled cruelly as he started to approach Kathryn menacingly. "Love you?" he repeated. "I despise you Kathryn with everything in me. You are nothing more than an ice cold, whore! And let's face it a rather cheep one at that! You are nothing to me baby but one bad mistake but don't worry I plan on doing everything to erase it. For once you are going to pay for all the misery you have caused and I for one cannot wait to see it!" 

Keeping the flashlight on her I noticed that Kathryn's eyes were welling up with tears as she looked up into Sebastain's cold face. Reaching forward he cupped her face and asked "so have I proven myself to you yet?" 

Kathryn pushed him away from her and turned her face away from us as Sebastian came up behind me and pulled me into his arms. I thought Kathryn was going to break down but she surprised me when she turned around and snarled "okay you want to know the truth? I did do it! I killed Court, I ran over my mother, I sent Owen after you, I set up your father and Cecile and I even had a friend of Blaine's rape Ronald. I did all those things and you know what?" She stepped closer to us with a cold smile "I enjoyed every minute of it!" 

Shaking my head I told her "you're sick." 

"Oh you have no idea" she shot back at me. "You know what was perhaps my favorite part? Watching you fall completely for Owen. Yes even you Sebastian would have to admire my handiwork with that little scheme." 

"Shut up!" he yelled at her but Kathryn didn't flinch. 

"Did I hit a nerve?" She chuckled "yes you should have seen your little wife falling all over herself to be with him. The way she looked at him...well I don't recall her ever looking at you like that Sebastian. Her eyes so filled with love and trust. Then again how could she ever trust someone like you Sebastian? You have no idea how to be faithful to one woman. Think about it Annette, did he really have to sleep with me in order to make your plan work?" 

Trying my best to not loose my temper I stepped towards her and said "that's enough Kathryn." 

Kathryn ignored me "the answer is of course not. The truth is your dear husband has always wanted me and he probably always will." 

"That's a lie!" Sebastian sneered. 

"Keep telling yourself that Sebastian, oh I'm sorry I mean Richard." Looking over at me she said "and just in case you couldn't figure it out before when you burst in on us, Sebastian came. In buckets" she laughed. 

"Shut up" I yelled at her desperately trying to keep control. "I know what you are trying to do Kathryn but pushing our buttons won't work." 

Remaining as cool as could be she asked "is that what I'm doing? Annette if I wanted to push your buttons all I would have to do it bring up your father and the fact that he's about to spend the rest of his life in prison." 

Shaking my head at her I told her "no I don't think so. As soon as I show the court this tape they'll let him go and drop the charges." 

Kathryn laughed "is that what you think with happen? You know if memory serves I don't believe I ever mentioned anything to Sebastian about setting up Ben, did I?" I looked back at Sebastian who sighed and shook his head no. 

"It doesn't matter" I told her. "One listen to this tape and they'll know you were behind everything." 

"Maybe" she agreed "but do you honestly think I'll go to jail? I'll tell you what will happen Annette. You and your loser husband will run to the police or the newspapers to expose me but before they can even find me I'll be long gone. I'll head back to Paris or maybe Tuscany while your dear father goes to jail and spends the rest of his good days rotting in a cell some where. By the way do you know what they do to pedophiles in jail Annette? Dear old dad will be lucky if he makes it out alive. in fact I wouldn't be surprised if he was being made someone's bitch as we speak." 

I couldn't take anymore of her taunting. My finger had already taken the safety off of the gun and was not curved around the trigger. Sebastian put a hand on my shoulder and I could tell me was trying to calm me down. However as I looked into Kathryn's triumphant face I realized it was useless. She would win just like she did every time before if I didn't do something to stop her. 

Taking a step towards her I warned "shut up Kathryn, just shut up." 

She stepped back still smiling "or what are you going to push me off? Are you going to kill me? You don't have it in you." 

At that moment something in me shut down. Instead of turning away from her like I should or pushing her of the ledge like we planned I pulled the gun from my pocket. Kathryn saw it and her eyes instantly went wide in surprise. Before she could say anything I shot her twice making her call out and stumble back wards. 

Sebastian hadn't seen the gun but he heard it. "Annette nooo!!" he yelled out but it was too late. Kathryn stumbled towards the edge and then fell backwards into the night. She had been right when she said it was so dark you couldn't see anyone fall. We couldn't see her but we could hear her scream. 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	13. You Could Make A Killing

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Everything comes to a head when the truth is revealed. 

Chapter 13: You Could Make A Killing 

_* Sebastian *_

Never play two sides against each other, it never ends well. You would think I knew my lesson at this point but apparently I didn't. Standing over the bluff, looking into the pitch black night I couldn't see anything besides the look of pain on Kathryn's face before she went over. This wasn't the way it was suppose to go down. Then again I should have known, nothing ever goes as planned. 

"Oh my god...w-what have I done?" Annette whispered her voice shaky and alarmed. 

Looking down into the abyss of darkness I muttered "you killed her." 

There was a long moment of silence until her voice broke and suddenly she began to sob. "I didn't mean to! I don't know how it happened." 

The sound of her weeping voice began to gnaw at my all ready frayed nerves. Spinning around I clutched her by the arms and screamed "you fucking shot her, that's how!" 

Shaking her head frantically Annette moaned "I didn't mean to, she was just...she wouldn't stop! I had to stop her Sebastian!" Her head fell against my chest as she wailed "oh what have I done?" 

I wanted to push her off of me but I didn't I just let her cry as I tried to get my head around what happened. This plan I had was complicated enough and I thought I had foreseen every sort of complication but this threw me. Kathryn wasn't suppose to get shot and a gun was never in the equation. 

Pulling her away from me I forced Annette to look at me. "Annette, where did you...look at me!" Lifting her face up I asked again "where did you get the gun?" 

Her face was filled with confusion as she tried to process the question. Finally she answered "the gun? I got it at the cabin." 

"What? Where?" 

"It was sitting on the bureau in the living room. It was Kathryn's gun and I thought she would take it with her so I grabbed it before she could. I shouldn't have taken it!" 

"You shouldn't have used it" I shot back at her coldly pushing her away. 

Holding my head in my hands I started to pace as I tried to think of a way out of this mess. "Sebastian" Annette called to me sounding like a frightened little girl. "What are we going to do?" 

"I can't believe you shot her" I muttered. "The plan was we get her to either turn herself in and if she didn't then we get her to fall over the edge. Last time I checked there were no guns involved in any of this." 

"Well maybe we should just do what we planned. I mean odds are her body got washed down into the river." In a voice barely above a whisper she said "they may never find her body at all." 

"Yeah and what happens when they do?" I screamed at her. "If they find her with two bullets in her chest it's not going to look like suicide. They'll know we killed her and with this tape they'll have a motive too!" 

"Not if we destroy it" Annette replied. 

Looking over at her I asked "what about your father?" 

She sighed "Kathryn was right there was nothing on that tape that wouldn't implicate my father. I'll just have to find another way to save him." 

Although my hands were still shaking I was starting to regain a little bit of my sanity. I just had to remain calm and go along as planned. "Annette, baby, you're right. We're going to just going to stick to the original plan. Look I'll get rid of the tape and the gun while you go back to the cabin and call the police. Tell them there's been an accident." 

Nodding she muttered "okay but what if they go look for her body and she's down there-" 

"I'm going to go make sure she's not. Just call the police and try to act calm, okay?" Annette nodded in response and I kissed her forehead and then took the gun from her using my cuff, making sure there were no finger prints. "Here take the flashlight. I'll see you soon." 

I waited until she disappeared into the woods before dropping the gun and making a dash down the cliff. It was dark and I stumbled a lot but I knew there was a path somewhere. We had planned this you see, Kathryn and I. Well we had planned it up to a point. 

It was suppose to be so god damn simple. I get Annette released and feed her a plan about taking down Kathryn. Then Annette follows us out to the cabin and blackmails Kathryn into taking a walk to the cliff where Kathryn would then taunt Annette into pushing her off. We'd spent the past two weeks practicing that fall with the bungees and rope knowing it was too dark for Annette to see them. Everything had gone as planned until Annette pulled out that fucking gun. 

As I made my way down to the four feet of rock that met the river and the cliff I told myself Kathryn must be up to something. Annette said something about finding the gun at the cabin so maybe Kathryn had left it out of purpose, but why? I didn't have time to think of all the bizarre ways Kathryn's mind worked. I just had to tell myself that she was fine. 

However when I finally got to the bottom I found Kathryn laying on her back very still. I ran up to her screaming "Kathryn!" 

She made no movement at the sound of my voice so I fumbled around for a pulse but couldn't find any. It was far to dark to tell if she was bleeding or not but she was lying so still I was sure she was dead. "Oh god" I muttered holding a hand up to my face "what have I done?" 

My eyes filled up with tears as my head fell into my hands. I fell back onto the hard, rocky ground as I started to cry. I was cursing myself for letting this happen when I heard "Jesus Christ that hurt a hell of a lot more than I thought it would." 

Slowly I pulled my hands from my face and looked up at a very much alive Kathryn now sitting up beside me. "Kathryn" I muttered utterly shocked. "You're alive." 

"Just barely" she scoffed. "This god damn harness keeps digging into me and I'm pretty sure I broke something when I bashed into the cliff coming down." 

Her words weren't really registering with me as I remarked again "you're alive." 

"Yes I believe we established that" she sighed. Slowly her scowl turned to an amused smile as she asked "Valmont are you crying?" 

My shock quickly gave way to anger as I got to my feet and screamed at her "you're alive!? I saw her fucking shoot you!" 

"Don't bother helping me get up or anything" she grumbled as she slowly got to her feet and started to take off the harness secured around her waist that was attached to the bungee cord. "Yes you're right she did shoot me and I have to say that hurt a hell of a lot more than you would think." 

I was getting quickly fed up with her flippant attitude. Grabbing her face suddenly I yelled "what the hell is going on?" 

Kathryn pushed me backwards and hissed "get a grip and I'll explain." Lifting up her shirt she revealed a bullet proof vest underneath and smiled "ta da. You really thought I was dead." 

"It's not funny" I snarled at her. "You planned this didn't you? You knew she had the gun." 

Pulling her jacket off carelessly she tossed it in the river and replied "well yes I did leave it out in plain sight knowing your idiot wife would take it." 

Shaking my head at her I replied "we planned everything to the letter. Why the hell would you pull something like this? Were you trying to trip me up?"  


"No" she said calmly "I needed to make sure when they found the body it would absolutely look like murder." When I looked back at her confused she rolled her eyes and explained "I left the gun out knowing odds were good she would take it and then I goaded her into using it. I didn't tell you because I thought you might object. I know no matter what you say a part of you doesn't want to send Annette away to jail. Besides the look on your face when she pulled out the gun was priceless." Kathryn laughed "god I thought you were going to do something stupid like jump in front of the bullet." 

I grabbed her by the arm suddenly "this isn't funny Kathryn. What if she shot you in the face or something?" 

She shrugged "then I guess I wouldn't be as pretty as I am now." 

I grumbled rolling my eyes "you ARE out of your fucking mind." 

Turning on me suddenly she yelled "you know I don't know what your problem is, I should be the one pissed. Annette wasn't suppose to show up until tomorrow. Care to explain that little change of plans?" 

In all my anger I had forgotten about my own hidden agenda. I couldn't tell Kathryn the real reason so I simply smiled and caressed her cheek "I'm just keeping you on your toes baby." 

By the look in her eyes I could tell she wasn't buying that. Her eyes studying me she replied "yes or you wanted to catch me off guard so I would screw up." 

"Don't be ridiculous" I sighed. "I want you that's why I went through all this crap. Do you still not trust me?" 

"Not really" she said coldly as she pulled away. "How about you give me that tape now?" I flinched as I felt around in my left pocket for the loose tape. As I pulled it out Kathryn held out her hand but I hesitated giving it to her. "Well?" 

"Here" I said handing it to her "are we all square now?" 

Kathryn studied the tape before pocketing it. Slowly a smile formed over her face as she stepped closer to me and wrapped her slender arms around my neck. "I'm sorry I'm being an untrusting bitch but what can I say, you're a good liar Sebastian. I can't even tell when you're telling me the truth or not." 

"Right back at you" I replied before pulling her into a kiss. It started as gentle and soft but soon grew in an intensity as the moment took over. As our tongues dulled we fell back against the rocky cliff. Breaking away from her I asked breathlessly "so what's next?" 

"Well Annette will call the police and feed them you're story. In a couple of weeks a body with show up too disturbed from the water to be properly identified but enough that dental records will prove it's me. That along with the gun full of her finger prints will be enough to send Annette away for a long time." 

I kissed her neck while my hands gripped her tiny waist. "Everyone will think your dead." 

"Yes" she laughed as I started to pick her up. 

Kathryn groaned and even in the dark I noticed her wince in pain. "You're hurt" I noted. 

"I'll be fine" she sighed. "But I have to get going now before the police arrive. There's a car hidden in the brush a quarter of a mile away. I'll go back to the city and call you when everything's set." 

She gave me one last lingering kiss before pulling away and making her way back up the steep pathway. "Be careful" I whispered to you. 

Kathryn smiled back at me before heading into the dark. As I watched her my smile slowly crumbled. Sadly things weren't going to be as easy as that for her. I pulled out the second tape from my pocket and thought about chucking it into the raging river. Maybe that's what I should have done but instead I put it back in my pocket and made my way back to the cabin. 

_* Annette *_

I hated this waiting. Sitting in the large living room of the cabin all by myself, listening to the clock tick I thought I would go out of my mind. My hands were shaking badly and as hard as I tried I couldn't seem to make that image of Kathryn going over the cliff disappear. Sebastian and I had planned this and I knew there was a possibility of this happening but I never really thought we would kill her. _You_ killed her, I reminded myself. You're the one who pulled the trigger. 

Getting up from the couch I started to pace. When I arrived back at the cabin I called the police and told them there had been an accident. I hadn't told them anything more which was probably good because I couldn't contain the panic in my voice. They promised to send someone right away. 

Sebastian still wasn't back and that also worried me. It was dark out there and he had given me the flashlight so I wondered how he would be able to find his way. I wished he had just come back with me so he could hold me and promise me everything would be all right. 

Suddenly there was a sharp knocking on the front door and I jumped. Taking a deep breath I tried to remain calm, reminding myself that I couldn't appear suspicious. Calmly I walked to the door and opened it to find two police officers on the other side. "Ma'am we got a call that there was an accident here tonight." 

"Yes th-there was. She's dead" I told him then quickly back peddled "I mean she went over the bluff and I-" 

"Okay" the female officer said taking my arm. "Why don't we have a seat and you can tell us what happened." 

She led me inside while the male officer turned around and called out "call in, we're going to need an ambulance and some more men." 

"Okay dear why don't you start at the beginning." 

Taking a deep breath I launched into the story we had planned. "My husband and I rented this place for the weekend. We were having dinner when Kathryn arrived. She and my husband Richard were involved awhile back and I guess she never got over it. I mean she just burst into the house and was completely out of control screaming that he loved her. Before we could stop her she ran out into the woods and Richard thought we should go after her just to make sure she didn't hurt herself. We followed her out to the path and when we found her she was standing at the edge of the cliff. She told my husband that if she couldn't have him she would rather die and then she, um, jumped." 

The officer looked at me then back at her partner who was staring at me skeptically. "So let me get this straight, she comes out here, sees you two, flips out and then throws herself of a cliff?" 

I nodded solemnly "yes I know it sounds ridiculous but it's the truth." 

"Where's your husband now?" 

"He went down towards the river to look for her. I told him it was hopeless, that he couldn't see anything in the dark but he wouldn't listen." 

The two officers once again exchanged looks that told me they weren't completely believing the story I was feeding to them. "Well maybe we should wait for-" 

"Richard" I said getting to my feet when Sebastian appeared at the front door. "Are you okay? I was so worried." 

He nodded gravely "you called the police?" 

"Yes I thought I should." 

"You're the husband?" The male officer asked turning to Sebastian. 

"Yes I am." 

"You're wife tells us there was an accident here tonight. A young women you both knew came up here and killed herself when she found you two together. Is that what happened?" 

"No it isn't" 

Immediately I looked up at him in shock. I didn't understand why he would say that until I noticed the cold look in his eyes. "Why are you saying that?" 

"It's the truth Annette" 

The officer rolled his eyes obviously annoyed "okay let me here your version." 

"I came up here with Kathryn to get away from a little while. I'm currently going threw a divorce and my wife has been having some...problems lately. Anyway we were having sex when Annette arrived. She was screaming and going off on me how I betrayed her. Then she threatened to expose our relationship to the papers and damage Kathryn's reputation if we didn't go take a walk with her. Kathryn agreed and when we got there Annette pulled out a gun and shot her off the cliff. That's what really happened." 

I just stood there open mouthed and utterly speechless at what came out of Sebastian's mouth. It was all a lie, every word he had said to me since getting me released. He had set me up just as Kathryn had. "How could you do this to me?" I asked him. "You set me up!" 

"You killed the woman I love. Annette you need help and maybe now you can finally get it." 

"You liar!" I screamed as I lunged at him. "You wanted me to push her off that cliff so you could set me up for murder!" 

"So you did push her?" The officer said as another one held me back so I wouldn't jump at Sebastian. "That sounds like a confession to me." 

"The gun is up at the cliff. I can show you were it happened" Sebastian volunteered. 

"No!" I screamed "I didn't mean for it to happen! Sebastian you set me up." 

The officer gave me a strange look "who's Sebastian?" 

"He is!"  


"I thought your name is Richard?" 

Sebastian sighed "yes like I said my wife has been having some severe emotional problems lately." 

"Okay I've heard enough. Read her, her rights." 

As another officer cuffed me something suddenly occurred to me in the midst of all this craziness. "The tape, check the VCR. There's a tape in there of Kathryn killing her mother." 

One of the officers went over and hit a few buttons. "Sorry, there's nothing in here." 

Looking back at Sebastian who's face was completely blank I whispered "what have you done?" 

Taking a step towards me he pulled me into a hug and then leaned down and whispered so only I could here. "I hope Owen was worth it." 

The officer then led me away and at that point I stopped struggling. As I followed the cops to the car Sebastian's words kept replaying in my head. That's what this was all about, my betrayal. It was all revenge. I slid back into the car and my mind wandered back to the events of that night. It was then something occurred to me, something I should have realized as soon as Sebastian's betrayal was revealed. 

Kathryn wasn't dead. 

_* Kathryn *_

'Hardgrove Trial To Begin Tuesday' 

As I read those words a cool smile spread across my lips and I muttered out loud "checkmate." 

Yes every thing had fallen into place perfectly. Annette was now on trial for my murder and would likely spend the rest of her days in a cell block fighting off advances from her fellow inmates. Everyone had paid and to top it off I would end up with Sebastian. Not bad at all. 

I tossed the paper aside as I leaned back and looked around the vacant townhouse. Yes after taking all of mothers money I had taken her home as well. There were no servants any longer and the only people currently occupying it were Drake, Thomas and myself. It was the perfect place to hide until I disappeared to Tuscany on my private plane tomorrow. 

The room was dark except for candle light and laying back on the chaise lounger I started to drift off to sleep when I heard the front door open. Immediately I sat up and my body tensed when I saw a dark figure looming in the shadows. "Who's there?' 

"It's only me" a familiar voice called out. 

I smiled when I saw Sebastian's handsome face "god you scared me. I was expecting you an hour ago." 

Brushing his hand against my cheek he replied "yeah sorry about that...there was something I had to take care of." 

"Are you all right?" 

He nodded "yeah fine. Why are we meeting here?" 

"Well" I laughed wrapping my arms around his waist. "I couldn't go back to the townhouse without raising suspicion and I don't really trust going to a hotel. Plus I thought this place would bring back all sorts of memories. Though I suppose most of them aren't good. Any way our plane with leave tomorrow, assuming you still want to go." 

"Yeah I do" he replied pulling out of my embrace and walking past me. "But when you find out what I did I suspect you won't want me along." 

A chill ran through my body as I turned to him and asked "that doesn't sound good. What did you do?" 

Leaning against the bar Sebastian took a deep breath before explaining "I posted Annette's bail." 

"What?!" I roared getting to my feet. "You posted her bail? She could be out of town by now!" 

He nodded completely calm "yes that's a possibility." 

My body was trembling I was so angry. Storming up to him I yanked the drink from his hand and demanded "why? After all that planning why the hell would you do something so stupid? You still care about her don't you!"  


"No" he said forcing me to look at him. "I've gotten over Annette a long time ago but I realized I had to put an end to this game. Back at the cabin you told me that even after you made everyone pay for hurting you it still didn't make you feel better. All it did was leave you feeling more empty. I realized you were right and I had to put an end to my revenge before I lost everything I cared for." 

"What are you talking about?" I sneered. "This was MY revenge." 

"And mine. When I came back to New York I was totally consumed by hatred not only for Annette but for you and well." 

"Yes but you didn't do anything to me." 

Without a word Sebastian reached into his pocket and produced a tape recorder. He set it down on the bar and hit play. Immediately my voice rang out: 

_"Okay you want to know the truth? I did do it! I killed Court, I ran over my mother, I sent Owen after you, I set up your father and Cecile and I even had a friend of Blaine's rape Ronald. I did all those things and you know what? I enjoyed every minute of it!" _

Recoiling from him I whispered "you recorded me?" 

"Yes" he admitted softly. "I set you up to confess everything so I could get it on tape. You see all along Kathryn I wasn't on your side or Annette's for that matter. I was on mine. I was planning on getting her sent to jail for attempted murder. Then I would lead the police to you and hand them over your confession. You were right to not trust me." Turning away from him I said nothing for a long while until finally Sebastian said "Kathryn? Say something." 

I couldn't say anything because I didn't have the words. I was angry sure, but more than that I was hurt. The thing was I HAD trusted him. I might have told him otherwise but in my heart I believed him. Walking towards the piano where my mothers pictures laid I spotted the one of Sebastian and me. I stared at it a long moment before turning suddenly and throwing it at him "I did trust you!" 

Sebastian easily ducked it and started to approach me "Kathryn-" 

"No save it, I don't care!" 

"I was going to betray you but I didn't." 

"Yeah" I laughed coldly "because you suddenly grew a conscience." 

Walking up to me Sebastian grabbed my clenched fist and unclenched it. He slid his hand into mine as he told me "that's not it. I did it because I love you. What I told you at the cabin wasn't bullshit. I do love you and I want to spend my life with you." 

"Well I don't want you" I hissed pushing him away suddenly. 

I tried to walk away but he held onto my hand. "Yes you do" he whispered. "Even with everything you have Kathryn it's not enough. It doesn't make you happy. Face it you need me as much as I need you." 

Turning back to him our faces were only centimeters away. "No I don't" I replied. 

"Fine if that's true then I'll walk out of here and you can forget you ever saw me. First though look me in the eye and tell me you don't love me." 

Taking a deep breath I said "I don't lo-" 

Before I could get it out he pulled my face towards him suddenly and kissed me hard on the mouth. Every instinct in me was screaming to push him away but for the first time in my life I listened to my heart instead. I wrapped my arms around him and let myself melt into his embrace. 

When we pulled apart I smiled and was about to tell him how I really felt when suddenly the front door opened. A moment later Annette appeared looming in the shadows. "It figures I'd find you two together." 

"Annette? What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked. 

"Well Sebastian after you were kind enough to post my bail I followed you here." Turning to me she replied "I must say you look good for a dead woman Kathryn." 

"Thank you" I said coldly to surprised to say much more. 

She laughed as she took a step closer towards us. "You know I knew somehow or other it was all a hoax. There was no way I would be able to get rid of you that easily. I never would have imagined though that you would be in on it with her Sebastian." 

"Look I realized setting you up for murder went too far, that's why I got you released." 

"But it won't get me off the hook will it?" 

He shook his head "then just take off. We never saw you okay?" 

Annette looked between us for a moment before a sad smile graced her lips. "I don't think that will work Sebastian. You might be able to let go of your anger but she never will. Kathryn won't be able to rest until she makes everyone suffer who she thinks has wronged her and lets face it the person she blames the most is me. That's why I've decided to stop her before she can." Reaching into the pocket of her coat she pulled out a small revolver and pointed it at me. 

Backing away I muttered "you've got to be kidding." 

"Actually I'm not" she explained with a cold smile. "You see it occurred to me while I was sitting in jail that since I'm already going to prison I could kill you and it won't make any difference." 

Stepping towards her Sebastian reached his hand out "Annette give me the gun. You don't have to do this, I'll make sure you don't go to jail." 

"Oh and I should believe you? Well you know what? I'm done with trusting people. Everyone I've trusted has betrayed me but not anymore! I'm done being the loser. This time Kathryn you loose!" 

"NO!" Sebastian called out as he suddenly jumped in front of me as shots rang out. 

Everything that happened next seemed like a blur. I fell to the ground with Sebastian covering me. It took me a moment to realize I hadn't been hit but there was blood covering me. My hands shaking I knew it wasn't mine. "Sebastian" I called to him when he didn't move off of me. 

Sitting up my hands touched his chest and I immediately felt the warm moisture oozing from his chest. It was then I realized he had been the one shot. "Oh god Sebastian! Sebastian!" 

Collapsing on my lap with his eyes open he tried to say something as he struggled for breath. "Don't, you're going to be okay" I repeated over and over again. 

My hands, which were already soaked with blood were desperately trying to stop the bleeding. Looking up I saw Annette standing over us her face looking on in horror at what she'd done. Her eyes locked with mine for a moment before she turned and ran out of the house. However I didn't care I just pleaded with him "look at me, Sebastian please. You can't die on me, you're going to be okay." 

He beautiful blue eyes blinked once as he whispered "do-don't cry." 

Wiping my wet eyes I shook my head "I'm not. Stay with me please. Sebastian I love you! You were right I do need you and there's no point to any of this if you're not with me. Please Sebastian, please!" 

I knew it was over but I still clutched him screaming for him to stay with me. I could feel Drakes presence beside me and Thomas on the other side trying to feel for a pulse. My eyes remained on Sebastian and even though I knew the truth I refused to believe it. "I love you" I whispered to him. 

Drakes hand rested on my back as he whispered "Kathryn's he's dead." 

- to be continued (Please Review) 


	14. Bitter Sweet Symphony

Femme Fatale 

Summary: Kathryn starts anew 

Authors Note: It's finished! Thanks to all who have been kind enough to review and give me suggestions. This is sort of a short chapter but it's more or less an epilogue. With the ending I was a little torn because I originally planned a sad ending but I know some people wanted a more pleasing one. I compromised and settled for a somewhat ambiguous ending. Make of it what you will. 

Anyway for my next story I was having trouble deciding what to write. I currently have three fics that are unfinished and one bouncing around in my head that I want to write. The thing is I want to write one story at a time but I don't know which to start with so this is what I most likely will do. I'll update each fic once this week (including posting the first chapter of my new story) and which ever one has the most interest I'll finish first. If there is a particular one you want me to update let me know. 

Chapter 14: Bittersweet Symphony 

_* Kathryn *_

"On the charge of murder in the first degree we the jury find the defendant, Annette Hardgrove guilty." 

And with those words it was over. Everyone including Annette had paid for hurting me. I should be elated but all I felt was numb. When I heard the last juror read off the verdict it was as if someone was reading me a grocery list not the demise of the person I hated most in the world. It really didn't mean a thing to me. 

It was now winter in Manhattan as I sat in the back of the court house. Since I was of course thought dead I was disguised. In the front of the room sat Annette sitting beside her lawyer who was now whispering in her ear. She didn't cry but rather just sat there nodding. I suppose she knew what the verdict would be before it was read. It was all really just a formality. 

As I watched all of this play out my mind still remained on Sebastian. In the months since his death I had tried my hardest to forget about him. I didn't want to be reminded because I knew that his death was partly my fault. If I had never come back to New York to get my revenge he would still be alive and well. It was strange that with all the misery I had caused people I never regretted any of it until he died. Now I would give anything to take it all back. 

Sebastian died saving me and I hated that. I was well aware that I was a monster and yes Sebastian was no saint but it didn't seem fair that I was alive and he wasn't. That night played over in my head nearly every day. The image of him dying in my arms was likely to never leave me and in some ways I didn't want it to. 

Moments after he passed away Drake had insisted on getting me out of there as quickly as possible. The police were already on there way and I couldn't be there when they came. I didn't even get to say good-bye to him before they pulled me away to the awaiting limo. It wasn't until I was back in London did I hear the news that the police had identified him as the previously thought dead Sebastian Valmont. Right away a warrant was issued for the arrest of Annette but she had already fled and no one could find her. 

  
Believe it or not I didn't care about tracking her down and making her pay. I didn't care what happened to her and revenge was the last thing on my mind. All I had felt was emptiness and I had learned at that point that no amount of vengeance would fill me up. I had decided to put the past behind me until one day when I came home to find it staring me in the face. 

_* Flashback *_

"How the hell did you get in here?" 

Annette got up from her seat on my couch and fidgeted with her now dark hair. Yes blondie was now a brunette and had looked like she's lost a few pounds as well. She was dressed in a pale pink T-shirt and jeans but looked anything but conformable. She looked tired and even though it was only a few months since I last saw her, she looked older. "Nice to see you too Kathryn" she quipped. 

Setting my new purchases down I walked over to the bar knowing there was most likely a weapon of some sort behind it in case I might need it. However it was strange I wasn't frightened or angry when I saw Annette again but I wished she hadn't shown up. All she did was evoke a lot of bad memories. Turning away from her I demanded coldly "what do you want Annette? Come to finish the job?" 

"No" she replied softly "I've come to turn myself in." 

I snickered "do I look like a cop. What do I care what you do?" 

"Don't you?" 

"Not really" I said turning back to her "now if that's all..." 

Crossing her arms to her chest her now brown eyes studied me intently as she asked "you're telling me there isn't just the smallest part of you that wants to see me pay for killing Sebastian?" 

"I don't care what you do!" I screamed at her suddenly loosing my cool. "Go turn yourself in or jump off a cliff for all I care. Just get out and never mention his name to me again!" 

Annette barely flinched in response to my sudden shift in mood. Taking a step towards me she said "why not? Are you feeling guilty about your part in his death?" 

"You're the one who shot him" I hissed. 

"Yes but he died saving your life" she retorted. 

I don't know why but I snapped. Charging up to her I backhanded Annette hard across the face sending toppling backwards onto the couch. Before she could stand up I reached for the fire poker and aimed it at her chest. Breathing heavily Annette looked up at me and muttered "I guess everything does come full circle doesn't it?" 

My mind went back to that afternoon in Sebastian's bedroom when I held the poker to Annette's throat and threatened to kill her. At the time I was so filled with rage at her I couldn't see straight. Now I barely felt a thing as I pressed it into her. "Go ahead do it" she told me. 

Slowly I pulled the poker away and set it down in the fireplace. Backing away from her I ordered "just get out, this never happened." 

"You can't do it can you?" 

"Do what?" 

"You didn't kill me right now for the same reason you never hunted me down. You let me go because of Sebastian. He wouldn't want you to get revenge for his death and you know that." She smiled almost faintly as she remarked "it's funny it never occurred to me before but you really loved him. I mean as much as someone like you can love anyone." 

Scowling I took a seat across from her on the other couch and asked "so is that really why you came here? You knew I wouldn't turn you in so you've came to rub my face in it." 

Annette shook her head "no I want to turn myself in but I want you to do something for me first." 

I laughed shortly "do something for you? You are deranged." 

"To make a deal with you? Yeah probably but I need this done. Look I'll turn myself in and you'll get revenge without betraying Sebastian's memory. All I ask is for one thing in return." 

Rolling my eyes I sighed "what pray tell is that?" 

"I want you to get my father released from jail." 

I couldn't help but smile at her audacity although it didn't surprise me that much. Shaking my head at her I replied simply "no way. What even makes you think I could get him released?" 

"Well you had an easy enough time getting him convicted" she hissed bitterly. "I know all it would take is a few phone calls from you. Why won't you do this? He never did anything to you." 

"That's not true after all he is partly responsible for bringing you into the world." 

Annette sighed "Kathryn..." 

"Look even if I wanted to I can't. I made a promise to Owen that your father would pay for what he did to his friend." 

Sitting up in her chair she leaned over and reminded me "Owen thinks you're dead. He wouldn't even know you went back on your word. Besides my father has paid enough for that. Come on, you do this and not only will I confess to killing Sebastian but I won't tell anyone you're really alive." 

Normally this would be the part where I laugh in her face before throwing her ass out. God knows that was what I wanted to do but instead I got up from my seat and told her "fine you got yourself a deal." 

_* End Flashback *_

Why would I agree to her god damn deal? Well it wasn't because I felt sympathy for Hardgrove or his stupid little daughter. No I knew that if Sebastian was alive he would want me to take the deal. Everybody won essentially. Annette got to ease her guilty conscience even if it meant spending the rest of her life in jail. Ben got his freedom and I got my revenge. Funny I sure didn't feel like a winner. 

After the verdict was read people in the courthouse began to get up and leave. I did as well making sure I was still unrecognizable with my now red hair and black sunglasses. However before I left I turned to look back at Annette once more. Ben who had been sitting behind her was now embracing her as tears fell down his face. His daughter however looked placid as she muttered something in his ear. As they pulled away Annette looked back and her eyes locked on mine. For a moment she looked momentarily startled but then her face soon relaxed and she simply nodded at me before turning away. 

On the way back to my hotel that afternoon I stopped at Sebastian's grave. I thought about bringing some flowers but I didn't really see the point. It was sentimental and boring; things Sebastian was definitely not. Standing over his simple headstone I tried to think of something witty to say. For once those words failed me. What should I say? That I was sorry for his death. That it was all my fault. He was the only guy I had ever loved and probably would ever love. I had a feeling I didn't need to say anything. He already knew it. 

So instead I simply said good-bye. 

****** 

I was officially finished with New York. Even though it was still my favorite place in the world and I would probably always think of it as home, there was nothing left for me there anymore. Not to mention the fact that it would be hard to get around seeing as everyone thought I was dead. 

A few days after the trial I left the city and the states for good. Saying a final good bye to Sebastian made me realize I had to make a new start some place else. Instead of going back to London like I planned I went to Tuscany to stay at my villa. It was sad of course given that it was where I was suppose to be starting over with Sebastian but in the end I decided it was the only place for me. 

When I arrived in Italy I arrived alone. I had decided to give Thomas and Drake a much needed vacation. They had of course balked at the idea sighting that now was not the time for me to be alone. However I assured them that there was no better time for it. I would get in contact with them when I needed them but for now I had to be on my own. 

I had bought Villa Il Turco shortly before leaving for New York. It was beautiful and lush with all the luxuries one could want including a vineyard. After my flight I was exhausted and in desperate need for a bath. I decided I would have a nice long soak and maybe take a nap. 

Several of the servants greeted me when I arrived. As they began unloading my things I went inside to have a look around. "Ah Miss. Kathryn, it is good to see you again." 

Looking up I smiled when I saw Joseph the head servant. He was an older man who spoke with a think Italian accent. "Hello Joseph" I smiled. "How are you?" 

"Oh I am good but I am curious. How did your business in New York go? Is it all finished with?" 

"You could say that" I sighed. "I'm going to go up to my room and have a bath. Could you tell the cook to send my dinner up to my room?" 

"Of course ma'am." As I started up the stairs he called up to me "oh I almost forgot you had a visitor earlier this morning." 

I turned around surprised. No one knew I was there other than Drake or Thomas and I doubted it was them. "Who was it Joseph?" 

"He did not leave a name but he was American." 

"That's strange I wasn't expecting any visitors. I wonder what he wanted?" 

"Well he said he would be back soon and he left you a note. I put it up in your room." 

I nodded "thank you Joseph." 

Quickly I made my way up the stairs and into the large master bedroom. In the middle of the room was a canopy bed and resting on the pillow was a white lily. Picking it up I wondered who would sent it. When Joseph told me I had a visitor I was sure it wasn't good. Lord knows I had made my share of enemies and any one of them could have found out I wasn't really dead. Still why the flower? 

Remembering the note I reached for it and opened it up. As I read it my heart stopped and my breath caught. "Oh god..." 

I reread it and studied the handwriting before getting up from the bed. I walked out onto the balcony feeling as though I was in a daze. My hands were shaking while I held the lily in one hand in the note in the other. One thought kept running through my head...could it be? I looked out at the lush scenery around me and smiled, anything was possible. 

Keeping that thought I looked down at the note once again. It was only a few words, a question in need of an answer. It simply said: 

_Have I proven myself to you yet?_

*~ THE END ~* 


End file.
